


Blood Ties

by tinkchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan





	1. Chapter 1

"Satoshi!  
-Mmm  
-Satoshi, il est bientôt l'heure, ton réveil va sonner...  
-Encore un peu, juste un peu.....onegai!  
-Je te laisse au lit, si tu ouvres les yeux."  
Satoshi tenta de soulever une de ses paupières et sourit en entendant le rire cristallin de sa femme. Les efforts visibles qu'il faisait pour lui faire plaisir portait ses fruits et il ferma à nouveau les yeux en se glissant d'instinct jusqu'à elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.  
Elle gloussa mais ne se déroba pas quand il se mit en travers de son corps, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part.  
"Immobilisation de l'ennemi.."murmura t-il dans un demi-sommeil.  
"Tu crois que ça suffira à m'arrêter? Petit joueur...tu vas voir!"  
Rei se dandina sous le corps lourd de son mari pour atteindre son visage. Mais il l'arrêta dans son élan et bloqua ses bras au dessus de sa tête, ses poignets formant un étau autour de ceux de sa compagne.   
Il la regarda enfin, les yeux bien ouvert, un sourire attendri au visage en voyant les joues rosies par l'effort de sa femme. Il vint caresser son nez avec la pointe du sien et d'un mouvement de tête releva son visage pour venir baiser sa bouche. Un sentiment de bien-être vint l'envahir alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser par un petit gémissement qu'il connaissait bien. Le soleil levant pénetra par la fenêtre, éclairant d'une douce lueur leur lit en bois massif.  
"Satoshi, tu vas vraiment être en retard...  
-On s'en fout..."dit -il en plongeant dans son cou.   
Il senti une main venir caresser ses cheveux et une voix lointaine l'appeller...

"Papa...papa, tu vas être en retard, réveille toi!! Papa...il y a une fille toute nue dans la salle de bain..."  
Satoshi sorti la tête de l'oreiller et sans toutefois daigner ouvrir les yeux lança un "JUNNNNNN!!!!" tonitruant.  
Alors qu'Akira s'installait tranquillement sur le lit de son père après l'avoir enjambé, attrapant un manga qui trainait sur la table de chevet, ils virent apparaitre le jeune homme dans l'encadrement de la porte, une serviette autour de la taille, ses longs cheveux dégoulinants encore dans son dos.  
"Pourquoi tu cries?!"lança celui-ci.  
"Jun, il y a un enfant dans cette maison, arrête de laisser trainer tes petites amies toutes N-U-E-S!!  
-C'est bon papa, je sais lire maintenant, t'as plus besoin d'épeler...  
-Arrête, Akira est grand!! Et puis si je ramène pas des filles à la maison, il saura jamais à quoi ça ressemble! Je peux pas compter sur vous pour ça! Ehhhh!!!!"  
Jun fut projeté en avant sous l'impulsion de quelqu'un qui venait de lui rentrer dedans de façon peu majestueuse.  
"Satoshi, Satoshi, il y a une fille toute N-U-E dans la salle de bain!" haleta un Masaki encore essouflé par l'effort fourni pour courir jusqu'a la chambre de son frère.  
"C'est bon oncle Masaki je sais lire, plus besoin d'épeler..  
-Ahhhhh, LAISSEZ MOI DORMIR!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Dites, je cherche le shampoing..."dit une petite voix provenant du couloir. Les 3 hommes et le petit garçon tournèrent leurs regards dans la direction d'où celle ci provenait et ils tombèrent en arrêt en voyant une jolie fille, une serviette autour du corps qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne cachait son anatomie.  
Jun et Aiba regardèrent avec inquiétude Satoshi qui s'était assis dans son lit, l'air blasé.  
"C'est bon, je suis réveillé, dehors!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ils s'esquivèrent tous sur la pointe des pieds, en gloussant...  
Le petit garçon prit la main de Masaki et ils descendirent dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
Le temps était encore radieux aujourd'hui, une belle arrière-saison, ils allaient pouvoir prendre leur repas sous les arbres. Quel bonheur de vivre dans un endroit pareil se dit comme chaque matin le jeune homme. Il jeta un oeil au petit homme qui s'activait autour des fourneaux, sortant les casseroles qui seraient nécessaires à ses oncles pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
"On peut manger dehors, oncle Masaki?  
-Si tu veux Akira-kun. Il fait beau, ne?  
-Tu crois que la dame toute N-U-E va manger avec nous?  
-Je crois oui...Jun-kun la ramènera certainement chez elle après!  
-Alors je sors un bol pour elle.  
-Tu es gentil!"dit il en caressant la tête du garçonnet.  
Alors qu'ils alignaient les premiers plats sur un plateau, Jun et sa compagne arrivèrent dans la cuisine, bien plus habillés que tout à l'heure, suivi de peu par Satoshi, dont les yeux gonflés avaient l'air toujours aussi peu désireux de s'ouvrir ...  
Ils prirent place autour de la grande table en bois plantées sous les arbres centenaires, l'espace sonore uniquement occupé par le chant des oiseaux. Ils prirent le temps d'admirer en silence le paysage extraordinaire dans lequel ils vivaient...Au pied du Dewa Sanzan, leur ryokan traditionnel construit il y a une eternité avec les plus beaux conifères de la région, s'élevait majestueusement au pied de la montagne sacrée que gravissaient des moines vêtus de blanc à longueur d'année.  
"Comment on fait pour aujourd'hui?"demanda Masaki en brisant la trève. La journée était officiellement commencée!  
"Et bien, je vais ramener...  
-Dina!!"dit la jeune fille, d'un air vexé  
-Oui, c'est ça Dina! à l'aéroport et je prend nos invités au passage...  
-Ok, je finis de mettre de l'ordre dans les chambres et Satoshi, tu...tu nous pêches le repas, ça te va?  
-Mmm.."grogna l'ainé de la fratrie, le nez dans son bol.  
"Je peux venir, papa, s'il te plait?  
-Non, tu restes avec oncle Masaki, tu l'aides à ranger...  
-On va bien s'amuser, ne, Akira?"dit Masaki en caressant les cheveux de son neveu qui affichait une mine déçue.  
Jun hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur mais ne fit pas de commentaire en voyant l'air buté de son frère.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, au fait?  
-Un groupe d'entreprise je crois, de Tokyo..  
-On va encore bien s'amuser!"souffla Jun un sourire en coin.  
Depuis bientôt sept ans, ils avaient repris l'affaire familiale et l'avait enrichie en créant ce concept de vacances aventure. L'"Arashi Inn" accueillait des groupes ou des familles en mal de sensation ou de découvertes nouvelles et les initiait à l'escalade ou au saut en parachute, aux balades dans les arbres ou à la randonnée...tout ce que la région pouvait proposer..!  
"Oncle Jun, c'est aujourd'hui que tante Juri arrive?"demanda le petit garçon une lueur de joie dans le regard..  
"Humm"opina Jun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, l'air d'un gamin heureux.  
"C'est aujourd'hui qu'arrive ta moitié, Jun-kun?Tu es heureux?"se mit à rire Masaki, Satoshi le gratifiant à son tour d'un haussement de sourcil.  
"Oui, je la récupère à l'aéroport en même temps que le groupe..."ils semblaient tous avoir complétement oublié la présence de la jeune fille, qui l'air furibond, se leva et entra dans la maison.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"demanda Satoshi que les mouvements d'humeur brusques qui lui étaient si peu coutumiers, dérangeaient.  
Jun haussa simplement les épaules, sans cesser de siroter son thé, avant de se mettre à sourire à nouveau à la pensée de revoir enfin sa Juri....

 

+=+

"On arrive bientôt?  
-A ton age, quand même tu n'as pas honte, Ninomiya-san?  
-Même pas!! Pourquoi on est dans ce coucou déjà, rappelle le moi?  
-On est là parce que tu es sous mes ordres et ton comportement prouve combien cette semaine de sport en équipe est nécessaire, ne, Sakurai-kun?  
-Hm? Tu me parles, Misa-san?  
-Vous êtes irrécupérables tous les deux, heureusement qu'Ayaka-chan a accepté de venir!  
Mais la jeune fille qui se trouvait face à elle esquissa à peine un haussement de sourcil étonné..  
Les deux garçons lancèrent un "Yeah!!" strident en venant frapper les mains de leur complice souriante...ce qui déclencha un râle de mécontentement de la part de la seule passagère qui ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe et qui un Ipod dans les oreilles et la casquette rabattue sur les yeux, semblait encore trouver leur compagnie trop bruyante.  
La société "Dream & co."vendait comme son nom tentait de le faire croire du rêve...enfin, en pratique des voyages!  
Et chaque année sa fondatrice et directrice, Misa Uewa, emmenait ses responsables de secteurs en séjour pour tester de nouveaux concepts.   
Et cette année, la mode était aux séjours aventures...même si cela ne semblait pas vraiment au gout de ses collaborateurs.  
Mais elle était convaincue d'avoir raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs, et ne s'était pas laissée démonter par leur manque d'enthousiasme. Ninomiya de toute façon était négatif par nature. Il aurait pu être l'avocat du diable, si celui-ci avait eu un poste vaquant. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire par principe et bien sûr l'annonce de ce séjour en pleine nature avait été à l'origine de plaintes intarissables. Sakurai quand à lui, ne pouvait pas être qualifié de pessimiste mais son manque d'implication et de ferveur dans ce qu'il faisait ne lassait pas d'étonner Misa...oh, ce n'était pas un mauvais chef de service, bien au contraire, mais s'il y a avait eu un vade mecum du parfait employé qui ne sort jamais des clous, il aurait pu l'écrire!  
Quand à Ayaka, et bien, il était bien difficile de cerner la jeune fille...lumineuse, certainement, un regard clair et enchanté par tout ce qu'elle rencontrait. Ces tenues peu conventionnelles la faisait passer pour une jeune femme peu soucieuse de l'apparence qu'elle donnait d'elle même, mais elle était simplement d'un naturel confondant. Sa façon originale de voir le monde en faisait la dessinatrice et créatrice graphique de l'agence...  
En s'auto analysant, Misa se trouva bien commune tout d'un coup...avec ses 32 ans au compteur, sa vie de divorcée, de forcenée du travail, elle les enviait un peu...Et en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à leur compagne de voyage, le contraste fut d'autant plus saisissant!  
La jeune fille qui avait embarquée avec eux et qui semblait bien connaitre le pilote, avait tout l'air d'une routarde.  
Son sac usagé témoignait d'un usage intensif, et Misa aurait parié que tel un escargot elle portait sa maison sur son dos. Si elle était bien japonaise, ses cheveux courts et blonds platines semblaient montrer le contraire. Un anneau passé dans son arcade sourcillière lui donnait un air rebelle que le tatouage qu'on devinait sous sa manche relevée ne démentait pas. Elle était vêtue d'un short qui devoilait des jambes nues musclées par une pratique intensive d'un sport quelconque , se dit la chef d'entreprise. Ce n'était pas une musculature de salle de sport et les cicatrices qu'on devinait sur ses tibias confirmait cet état de fait.  
Ils avaient bien essayé de faire preuve de politesse avec elle lors de leur attente à l'aéroport, mais elle leur avait à peine accordé un regard dédaigneux avant de baisser les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait sur la tête.   
Ils avaient dès lors fait comme s'ils étaient seuls dans le petit avion. Et ça semblait très bien convenir à la jeune femme!  
Une heure de vol depuis Tokyo était vite passée, et la bonne humeur parmi eux semblait de mise...  
"On va où au fait?"demanda Nino le regard tourné vers le hublot.  
"Dans un ryokan familial, l''Arashi Inn'"dit Misa en consultant la brochure qu'elle tenait à la main "..c'est un ryokan qui existe depuis des siècles. Il a été construit au pieds des trois pics, et depuis quelques années, les propriétaires semblent organiser des séjours aventure, avec de l'escalade, de la randonnée, de la pêche, et du saut en parachute entre autre..C'est inespéré pour nous de trouver ça à une heure de Tokyo!"s'emballa Misa, son sens du commerce reprenant le dessus, ce qui arracha un gloussement cynique à la jeune aventurière. Misa retint son enthousiasme, un peu mouché par cette réaction dédaigneuse .  
Ils la fixèrent avec suspicion, la trouvant décidément d'une impolitesse inacceptable...  
Elle quitta l'avion à peine celui-ci arrivé sur le tarmac sans même leur accorder un regard, et les membres de l'agence prirent le temps de récupérer leurs bagages avant de se rendre dans le hall où la personne qui devait venir les chercher pour les amener à destination, leur avait donné rendez-vous.  
Leur compagne de voyage était toujours là, assise dans un fauteuil de la salle, son énorme sac posé à côté d'elle. Ils passèrent près d'elle et se postèrent près de la porte automatique.  
"Ils sont en retard...ça commence bien!"souffla Nino.  
Mais les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment là, laissant passer Jun, l'air aussi détendu que jamais, qui ota ses lunettes de soleil pour laisser son regard parcourir le hall du petit aéroport.   
Misa leva le bras pour attirer son attention, mais elle senti un courant d'air la froler, en réalité la routarde qui passait devant elle pour venir se jeter dans les bras du nouvel arrivant, qui dans un cri de joie la fit tourner sur place.  
"Jun...  
-Juri, ça fait tellement longtemps!! Laisse moi te regarder...oh, tu as un nouveau tatouage! T'es cinglée!  
-Pas plus que toi!"  
Les 4 membres de l'agence de voyage ne pipaient mot, admiratifs des retrouvailles qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. Elle était aussi blonde, qu'il était brun, ses cheveux à lui étaient longs alors que ceux de la jeune femme étaient courts, il dégageait une impression de naturel, alors que d'elle émanait une part d'ombre, mais pourtant, ils étaient étrangement similaires...  
"Oh, ils sont là pour toi!"dit elle en désignant du pouce le groupe auquel ils tournaient le dos.  
Jun sembla rappellé à la réalité et prenant sa compagne par la main, s'approcha des visiteurs.  
"Oh, enchanté, Je suis Jun-san, je vais vous servir de chauffeur pour aller jusqu'à l'"Arashi Inn". Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.  
-Enchanté, voici Ninomiya-san, Sakurai-san, Ayaka-san et je suis Misa-san, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."répondit la directrice d'agence en s'inclinant devant le beau jeune homme, les joues légèrement rosie à cause du regard de braise qu'il lui avait lancé.  
"Oh, et voilà Juri-chan"dit il en présentant la jeune fille. "C'est ma soeur..ma soeur jumelle"ajouta t-il avec fierté.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils montèrent tous dans le minibus estampillé aux idéogrammes du ryokan Arashi empilant leurs sacs les uns au dessus des autres dans le coffre. Ninomiya garda cependant avec lui l'étui à guitare qui ne le quittait jamais.  
Jun renouvela son bonjour en s'inclinant devant chacun de ses passagers alors qu'ils montaient dans le véhicule et il ne fut bien sur pas sans remarquer les deux jolies femmes qui faisaient partie de l'équipage...Ce qui arracha un sifflement de rappel de la part de sa soeur qui le connaissait assez pour savoir que sa présence n'eclipserait pas longtemps son instinct de chasseur. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de l'attraper pour la faire grimper devant à ses côtés, ce qui arracha à Juri une demie protestation.  
Jun observa à nouveau ses passagers alors qu'ils démarraient...Les deux hommes étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. Le plus petit avait l'air retors et peu réjoui de se trouver ici, à priori. Le plus grand affichait un sourire ravi qui fit se demander à Jun s'il était idiot ou juste content de son sort. Quand aux deux femmes...la plus agée était d'une beauté très classique, et semblait être de ces femmes débordée par le travail, courant après le temps, insatisfaite permanente de ce que la vie lui apportait~ne se rendant même plus compte que sa vie était ce qu'elle même en avait fait~s'imposant des exigences et se posant des barrières qu'elles jugeaient insurmontables...de celles qui lui tombaient dans les bras sur un claquement de doigt. Le genre à vivre l'aventure de sa vie en passant une nuit auprès d'un moniteur d'escalade, ça pourrait être amusant, bien que peu original.. L'autre par contre, était mystérieuse. Elle devait être particulièrement timide puisque même les formules de politesse habituelles n'avaient pas franchie ses lèvres, qu'elle avaient fort jolies par ailleurs...  
Elle étaient vêtue d'une jupe longue et d'un sweat shirt sur lequel tronait un mickey vintage qui semblait avoir été porté des dizaines de fois. Des converses complétaient le tableau et ses très longs cheveux reposaient librement dans son dos. Elle regardait le plus petit des deux hommes avec une grande attention, souriant à ses mimiques...Ces 4 là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Les séjours d'entreprise pouvait quelquefois s'avérer être un vrai jeu de massacre!  
"C'est parti!"lança t-il à la cantonade alors qu'il faisait démarrer le minibus et prenait la direction des montagnes qui formaient le paysage dans le lointain.   
Il jeta un regard à sa soeur qui le fixait avec attention, un large sourire aux lèvres.   
"Quoi?!  
-Rien, ça fait longtemps!  
-Ca, tu n'as qu'a t'en prendre qu'a toi même!! Toujours à courir le monde...est-ce que je cours le monde moi?  
-tu veux vraiment que je te réponde??  
-Pas la peine, tu vas me blesser..  
-Pauvre Junsuke..  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ou tu rentres à pied!  
-Ok, ok...j'arrête...je recommencerai quand on sera à moins de cinq km de la maison.."ajouta t-elle dans sa moustache.  
"Hein?  
-Rien, je te demandais comment allaient Masaki et Akira?  
-Akira est devenu un vrai petit homme!! Tu vas à peine le reconnaitre...il va avoir 7 ans tu sais!   
-Tu as l'air fier de lui, j'ai hate de le voir...  
-Et Masaki est comme d'habitude, gentil, serviable, l'ame de la maison...il pense toujours autant aux autres et aussi peu à lui.  
-Et lui..comment va t-il?  
-Comme toujours, égal à lui même. Tu dois faire un effort, Juri. Pardonne lui.  
-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Jun.   
-On en reparlera, alors.  
-Je ne crois pas non.."  
La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, le menton dans la paume de la main.   
Jun se traita d'idiot pour avoir abordé le sujet qui fache si peu de temps après que Juri soit arrivé sur le sol japonais. Il aurait du, la connaissant, attendre d'être dans un endroit où il était sur de pouvoir l'enfermer à double tour. Cette fille était plus insaisissable encore qu'un courant d'air. Il avait assez payé pour le savoir. Quand ils étaient gosses déjà, à la moindre contrariété elle pouvait disparaitre des jours dans la montagne ne laissant derrière elle qu'un mot vaguement explicatif. Et Jun n'avait plus qu'a la guetter assis au pied de la maison, jusqu'a ce qu'elle daigne enfin revenir. Aujourd'hui elle avait agrandi son terrain de jeu mais n'avait pas changé ses habitudes.  
"Juri...  
-Mm?  
-Je suis content que tu sois là..."  
Elle lui sourit gentiment posant sa main sur la joue de son frère. Comme c'était bon de retrouver ce contact physique! Le jeune homme avait l'impression de se retrouver enfin, en la retrouvant elle. Masaki avait plaisanté en parlant de sa moitié mais c'était la pure vérité. C'était un vrai manque . L'éloignement physique leur était douloureux et c'est ce qui rendait cette vadrouille permanente si difficile à supporter pour lui. Et elle devait en souffrir aussi...même si elle était bien plus forte que lui.  
"Vous serez nos seuls invités"dit il en s'adressant au groupe "donc vous pourrez profiter pleinement du ryokan..  
-Oh...c'est formidable" répondit Misa en lui souriant. "Nous aurons des chambres individuelles, c'est ça?  
-Tout à fait, vous serez tous à l'étage. Vous ferez palier commun, mais votre intimité sera préservée, ne vous en faites pas! Combien de temps resterez-vous?  
-Le temps qu'il faudra pour établir un inventaire assez complet de ce que nous..."mais elle s'interrompit en voyant le majestueux ryokan qui s'élevait face à elle. Il avait de quoi couper le souffle et c'est l'effet qu'il fit à tous les passagers du minibus.  
Jun se gara au pied de la maison et avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, il vit sortir Masaki et Akira qui vinrent à leur rencontre.  
Juri sorti comme une trombe encore de la voiture et sauta sur Masaki qui bondissait de joie, avant de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras.   
Ninomiya donna un coup de coude à son collègue pour le sortir de la rêverie qui l'avait saisi en descendant du véhicule  
"Hé, redescend sur Terre, et rattrape ta machoire, on va marcher dessus!  
-Hein, heu, quoi, quelle machoire?"  
Nino parti d'un grand éclat de rire qui eu pour mérite de signifier leur présence aux hôtes du ryokan.  
"Oh...excusez-moi je manque à tous mes devoirs "commença Masaki en s'inclinant devant le groupe. "Je suis Masaki-san et voilà Akira-kun, mon neveu."  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Jun qui leur lança un regard étonné avant de comprendre et d'agiter la main en signe de dénégation.  
"Non, non, c'est le fils de notre frère ainé Satoshi..."  
Misa s'inclina à son tour suivit de près par ses collaborateurs.   
"Je suis Misa Uewa et voici mes collaborateurs,Kazunari Ninomiya-san , Sho Sakurai-san et Ayaki Aoi-san, yoroshiku onegaishimasu..  
-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"répetèrent les deux hommes en question .  
"Et elle elle ne dit rien?"s'éleva une voix nouvelle lente et bougonne. Un autre homme une canne à pêche à la main venait d'arriver et s'était placé aux côtés de Masaki et du petit garçon.  
Ce fut Misa qui pris la parole, alors qu'elle arrêtait d'un geste de la main Nino qui avait fait un pas en avant, l'air mécontent.  
"Ayaki-chan est sourde-muette...  
-Bien joué "lança Juri en se plaçant face à son frère ainée, une lueur moqueuse dans l'oeil "je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main, aniki..."

+=+

"Bonjour à tous, "souffla Kawaga sensei en faisant face à sa classe de seconde "je vous présente Rei Yusuke, elle finira l'année scolaire avec nous, elle vient d'arriver en ville. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle. Yusuke-san, avez-vous quelque chose à dire à vos camarades?  
-Je m'appelle Rei Yusuke, yoroshiku onegaishimasu..."dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant face à la classe.  
Jun et Juri se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler comme toujours et ils savaient qu'elle allait leur plaire. La nouvelle venue avait les cheveux longs et un air mutin qui n'était pas sans rappeller celui de la jumelle et une nouvelle camarade de jeu était toujours la bienvenue...  
« Va t'asseoir à côté de Juri-san, s'il te plait, oui là-bas! »  
Rei s'inclina et fit son chemin entre les tables sous les regards de tous avant de s'installer à sa place à côté de Juri.  
Elle posa son sac devant elle et commença à le fouiller , sortant pêle-mêle cahiers et trousse, quelques livres qui avaient dû lui être donné le matin même au secrétariat du lycée (et qui avait dû être mis en service de nombreuses années auparavant, compte tenu de leur usure...) tout cela dans le plus grand des silences.  
Le sensei commença son cours les invitant tous à prendre des notes et Jun donna un léger coup de coude à sa soeur pour attirer son attention, avant de lui désigner du menton la nouvelle élève. Celle ci semblait paniquer totalement retournant sa trousse, semblant ne pas trouver ce qui aurait dû y être.   
Juri saisit sa propre trousse, y dégota un stylo avant de le tendre à sa voisine. Celle-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de sourire et de le prendre . Elle hocha la tête pour remercier Juri, et Jun lui fit un petit signe de la main au passage.   
« Tu veux déjeuner avec mon frère et moi? »demanda la jumelle « On mange sur le toit avec notre frère ainé..  
-Hum..je veux bien merci! »Les joues de Rei prirent une jolie teinte rosée et elle se retourna vers le bureau du sensei pour suivre le cours, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Cette école lui plaisait déjà beaucoup...

« Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à vos chambres..... »dit Masaki dans un grand sourire pour briser la chappe de plomb qui venait de s'abattre sur leur tête. Il s'approcha d'Aoi-san et tendit la main pour prendre son sac. Elle lui sourit en retour et lui serra la main, déclenchant un rire cristallin chez le jeune homme.  
Ce rire si communicatif se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et ils se mirent tous en marche vers la maison sans plus faire attention au pêcheur.  
Akira avait attrapé le sac d'Aoi et ouvrait le chemin.  
Masaki lui, tentait par des gestes maladroits de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle occuperait une chambre du premier étage. Sakurai se rapprocha du couple et dans un sourire qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait aperçu le frère de Jun, lui dit:  
« Vous savez, Aoi-chan lit sur les lèvres..il suffit de vous placer face à elle et de ne pas parler trop vite, elle vous comprendra parfaitement.   
-Oh, je vois, merci! Vous êtes Sakurai-san, c'est ça?  
-Vous pouvez m'appeller Sho.  
-Sho-san? D'accord, je suis Masaki-kun.  
-Enchanté. Vous vivez dans un endroit magnifique..je vous envie!  
-Et bien, vous en profiterez aussi pendant votre séjour... »Dit-il en passant la porte.  
Ninomiya se hissa à la hauteur de son collègue en levant son pouce un air ironique sur le visage. Celui ci lui répondit en levant un sourcil interrogateur auquel Nino ne répliqua que par un rire malin.  
Ils entrèrent dans la maison et la fraicheur ambiante qui y régnait contrastait merveilleusement avec la chaleur qui régnait dehors. En levant la tête ils virent que la maison s'élevait sur deux étages, un escalier gigantesque en colimaçon tout en bois tronant en plein centre. Une odeur boisée emplissait l'espace et donnait un air chaleureux et accueillant à la maison.   
« C'est magnifique... »souffla Misa en levant la tête et tournant sur elle même  
« C'est notre maison de famille »lui dit Jun d'un air fier, « venez je vous amène à votre étage.. »il avait pris ses sacs et commença à grimper les escaliers suivit par l'ensemble du groupe et le reste de sa fratrie. Seul Satoshi était resté au dehors sans faire plus d'effort de sociablité.  
Le premier étage s'articulait autour de l'escalier centenaire, les chambres se répartissant le long d'un couloir carré qui faisant le tour de la maison, lui donnant des allures de maison dans les arbres.  
« On se croirait dans les robinsons suisses... »sourit Ninomiya en posant son sac par terre.  
« Il y a un peu de ça, effectivement.. »lui dit Juri qui se tenait près de lui, les mains sur les hanches, sans même qu'il l'ai entendu approcher. Le jeune homme fut étonné de l'entendre parler posément et avec tendresse pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait croisé sa route. Elle ne le regardait pas, à vrai dire, son regard parcourant avec émotion les murs qui l'entouraient, ornés de photographies anciennes et de tableaux peints des paysages environnants. Ce mélange des genres donnait un cachet encore plus particulier aux lieux, auquel personne de toute évidence, n'aurait pu rester insensible.  
« Misa-san, vous serez dans la chambre #1, Ninomiya-san dans la #3, Sakurai-san dans la #5 et Ayaka-san »dit Masaki en se positionnant face à la jeune femme pour qu'elle le comprenne parfaitement, « Vous avez la chambre #7, vous verrez elle est très jolie! »   
Celle ci lança un regard à Sakurai et agita rapidement ses mains formant un coeur qu'elle pointa vers lui..  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? »demanda Masaki à Sho  
« Elle dit que...vous êtes très gentil.. »mais à la coloration rouge que prirent ses joues et à l'air hilare d'Aoi-chan, Masaki se dit que quelque chose dans l'échange avait dû lui échapper...  
« Et vous, où dormez-vous? »demanda Misa à Jun...  
Devant le regard étonnament ravi qu'il lui lança, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire...sa question pouvait paraître plus interessée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.  
« Nous sommes à l'étage du dessus...nous sommes disponible 24h/24, n'hésitez pas! »lui dit il d'un air de confidence tout en sensualité qui la mit mal à l'aise. Il était beau et il le savait, elle devait se méfier, son instabilité sentimentale la poussait quelquefois à faire des betises qu'elle regrettait plus tard, comme ce mariage insensé.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, en dehors des heures ouvrables, je ne vous dérangerai pas! »le moucha t-elle avant de passer la porte de la chambre qui lui avait été assignée.


	3. Chapter 3

« Vous avez de la chance d'être tous les 3 dans la même école...ça doit être moins difficile de vivre en internat, non?  
-Mmm, si on veut.. »répondit Juri « de toute façon on a pas vraiment le choix, compte tenu de l'endroit où se trouve notre maison, ne Jun-kun?  
-C'est vrai...c'est un peu trop perdu pour qu'on y implante une école!! »dit il en riant.  
« Vous rentrez tous les week-end?  
-Oui, on aide notre mère avec les clients »répondit Masaki « Elle est seule toute la semaine, alors ça lui fait du bien de passer un peu le relai..  
-Et votre frère ainé?  
-Il est en première année à l'université, il étudie l'art...on ne sait pas bien ce qu'il en fera et je ne suis pas sure qu'il le sache lui même d'ailleurs.. »souffla Juri « mais c'est un artiste merveilleux...  
-Tu l'admires vraiment?!  
-Oui, tu verras si tu le rencontres un jour!   
-Vous faites une sacrée fratrie »dit Rei en les parcourant tous les 3 du regard. Ils étaient tous les 3 aussi beaux les uns que les autres et semblaient particulièrement unis. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais rencontré des gens comme eux...et elle aurait donné cher pour faire partie d'une telle famille.  
« Et toi, tu n'es pas trop triste d'avoir déménagé en cours d'année?  
-Humm, non, pas du tout! En fait c'est moi qui ai demandé à venir vivre chez mes grand-parents..  
-Pourquoi? »demanda Aiba avec spontaneité.  
« Parce que j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mes parents...enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes histoires de famille, c'est rasoir! Parlez moi plutôt de votre ryokan..  
-Il a été construit par notre arrière grand-père. C'était un original »commença Jun « il était architecte enfin, ce qui a l'époque s'en rapprochait le plus..et il l'a entièrement construit avec ses frères et soeurs, une vraie histoire de famille tu vois! Attend je dois avoir une photo.. »dit il en fouillant son porte feuille qui était accroché au bout d'une chaine.   
Il la trouva enfin mais un courant d'air un peu violent l'emporta, la faisant passer par dessus la rambarde du toit. Ils se précipitèrent tous les quatre pour la suivre des yeux et constatèrent qu'elle avait fini sa course sur le rebord qui se dessinait quelques mètres en dessous...  
« Tant pis »dit Masaki d'un air faussement défait« Adieu maison!...Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais??? Reviens! Jun fais quelque chose... »  
Rei avait enjambé la balustrade et pendue dans le vide, s'était lachée pour atterir sur le rebord qui n'était pas plus large qu'elle.  
Elle se pencha, récupéra la photo, et leur tendit en souriant, d'un air fier. Tous les trois étaient éberlués de voir autant d'insonscience...Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête?  
Jun et Masaki s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à remonter. Ils avaient eu la peur de leur vie mais la jeune fille était radieuse, les joues rougies par l'effort mais absolument pas par la peur...  
Juri la fixait admirativement...A partir de ce jour là ces quatre là ne se quittèrent plus...

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du repas du soir sous les arbres et profitaient du soleil de fin de journée qui avait du mal à tirer sa révérence.   
Masaki et Jun avaient préparé le repas pendant que Juri les bombardaient de questions pour savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Akira faisait étalage de ses progrès en lui exposant ses dessins. Il avait manifestement hérité du talent de dessinateur de son père...  
Juri appris ainsi que le garçon suivait des cours par correspondance grace à internet et qu'il n'avait toujours pas gouté aux joies de la sociabilisation.  
« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnables, tous les trois »leur dit Juri. « Vous ne lui rendez pas service en ne le laissant pas voir d'autres enfants de son age.  
-Mais il est heureux avec nous »répliqua Masaki  
« Oh, ça je n'en doute pas! Mais c'est pas ça le problème et vous le savez comme moi...il est tout seul avec trois adultes, dont un qui est son père mais qui ne semble pas se préoccuper de lui plus que ça... »ajouta t-elle amèrement.  
« Mais on est là nous! »dit Masaki.  
« Arrête Masaki! Je le sais que vous êtes là..mais..aaaaaah! Vous êtes tous les trois aussi butés les uns que les autres!  
-Et toi pas du tout? »répondit Jun, un petit sourire en coin.  
« Tu sais quoi, je renonce! Et quand il sera plus grand, je l'emmenerai avec moi, au moins son horizon dépassera celui de ces montagnes! »  
Les deux frères piquèrent du nez tristement et Juri su qu'elle avait été trop loin...Elle savait qu'ils supportaient difficilement ses voyages permanents, et si elle leur prenait Akira, enfin..elle n'osait même pas y penser!  
« J'appelle nos invités? »changea t-elle de sujet en voyant les plats s'aligner.  
« Hai, dozo! »  
Pendant que la jeune femme tirait la cloche qui servait de signal pour les repas, les deux garçons apportèrent le repas à la table où Satoshi se trouvait déjà, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
« Dis, ça te dérangerai de te bouger un peu? »lui dit Jun de façon peu amène.  
« Mm, tu veux quelque chose?  
-Je veux que tu nous aides! Va chercher le riz! »  
Satoshi s'exécuta de bonne grace. Il n'était pas contre l'idée d'aider, bien au contraire, mais faire preuve d'initiative ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Et c'était une grande partie du problème qu'il représentait... Il n'avait pas d'envie...  
Les invités rafraichis vinrent s'installer à table l'air détendu.   
« Itadakimasu! »dirent ils en choeur.  
« Mmm, c'est bon... »dit Sakurai entre deux bouchées.  
« Merci »sourit Masaki qui était assis tout près de lui faisant à nouveau rougir le pauvre Sho..  
« Tu comptes rester combien de temps? »dit clairement Satoshi à sa soeur.  
Le silence s'installa, tous tournant la tête vers Juri. Elle posa lentement ses baguettes et croisa les mains devant sa poitrine, fixant son frère ainé avec intensité. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas et continuait à manger...  
Jun mit une main sur la cuisse de sa soeur pour la rappeller à lui. Elle sortit de ses réflexions et sourit à son jumeau.   
« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien de prévu encore.. »répondit elle l'air détendu et chacun reprit son souffle;  
Mais Satoshi reprit:  
« Te connaissant, je ne te donne pas une semaine avant que tu t'enfuies... »un air dédaigneux complétant le tableau.  
Les invités ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter, totalement mortifiés...  
« Satoshi, ça suffit »dit Jun un ton d'avertissement dans la voix.  
« Laisse, Jun, je vais lui répondre...je me suis enfuie, tu as raison..parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen de vivre près de toi...Tout est figé avec toi, tu figes tout ce que tu touches! Tu ne vois même pas que tu englues tes frères... »Elle était partie et personne ne semblait capable de l'arrêter.   
« Crois ce que tu veux, Juri »répondit Satoshi « je sais quoi penser de toi depuis longtemps, tu n'es pas quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter... »sa sentence tomba faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille.  
Jun se dressa et se mit à crier.  
« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de lui dire!! Ou je te jure que je vais te le faire regretter... »  
De grands coups frappés les firent se retourner brusquement. Aoi-chan s'était aussi levée et frappait de toutes ses forces sur la table. Quand les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle tendit le doigt d'un air furieux vers le petit Akira qui replié sur lui même, sanglotait. Jun se rassit, réalisant enfin qu'ils avaient des invités, qu'il y avait un enfant qu'ils blessaient et qu'ils étaient en train de se donner en spectacle...Il passa le bras autour des épaules de sa soeur, pendant que Masaki allait chercher le petit garçon et le consolait doucement.   
« Veuillez nous excuser, ça ne se reproduira plus »dit il au groupe « Satoshi, excuses toi aussi...   
-Pourquoi? C'est à elle de s'excuser »dit il en désignant Juri.  
Aoi le fixa un instant, l'air abassourdi et alors qu'il lui faisait une mimique pour lui signifier de s'occuper de ses affaires, elle leva vers lui son majeur...  
« Et bien, le langage des signes est vraiment universel »dit Nino d'un air content en s'étirant sur sa chaise...

+=+

« Et toi Masaki qu'est-ce que tu feras l'année prochaine? »demanda Rei au jeune homme..  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait je crois que j'aimerai faire un métier qui me permette d'aider les autres. Peut-être quelque chose comme assistant social, ça me plairait...  
-Surtout si ça te permet de suivre Yuko, ne …? »dit malicieusement Juri.  
« Ca n'a rien à voir, espèce de madame-je-sais-tout...  
-Rei-chan, ce que Masaki ne te dit pas, c'est qu'il a un petit ami qui est sorti de ce lycée l'année dernière et qu'il fait une école qu'il compte bien intégrer lui même...  
-C'est vrai? »dit le jeune fille les yeux plein d'étoile « C'est romantique! J'aimerai tomber amoureuse comme ça et le suivre partout où il irait... »  
Juri lança un regard à Jun qui ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux. A l'instant où Rei avait posé les pieds dans leur classe, Juri avait su que son frère en tomberait irrémédiablement amoureux. Sous ses airs de séducteur, il était le genre d'homme à donner son coeur à une seule et unique femme pour le reste de sa vie, et celle-ci se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui en ce moment et parlait d'amour, mais pas de lui... Juri savait ce que jun ressentait, et avait mal pour lui. Rei ne le voyait pas...Si elle était tombée si amoureuse de cette fratrie atypique, elle n'en aimait pas l'un plus que l'autre à son grand dam.Elle se jura de tout faire pour l'aider et le rendre heureux...Pourquoi est-ce donc si dur d'aller contre le destin?  
« Rei-chan?  
-Mm?  
-Tu crois que tu pourrais avoir la permission de tes grand-parents de venir passer le week-end avec nous au ryokan? Je suis sure que maman serait ravie de te rencontrer et puis, on pourrait faire un peu d'escalade, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
-Oh, oui, j'adorerai ça!! »  
Quelques heures plus tard, Jun coinça sa soeur avant qu'ils ne regagnent leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
« Pourquoi as tu invité Rei à la maison?  
-Parce que c'est notre amie d'abord..et pour toi, baka! C'est incroyable comme tu peux être dragueur avec toutes ces filles dont tu te fiches et pour une fois qu'il y en a une qui te plait, tu perds tout tes moyens! Parce que tu l'aimes, non?  
-Bien sur que je l'aime..elle est..comme toi..en différent de moi!  
-C'est bizarrement dis, mais je prend ça pour un oui! Alors qu'est-ce qui te pose souci?  
-Je ne sais pas, en fait, je crois que j'ai un peu peur d'elle..tu sais, elle est vraiment casse-cou, elle est pire que nous encore, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a aucune notion de prudence...  
-Arrête, nous aussi on est risque tout!  
-Mais chez elle, c'est pire...Tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de la mettre en danger?  
-tu parles de l'escalade? non, tu te fais des idées...au contraire, ça va la canaliser! Tu verras!!

« Prêt, Sakurai-san?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment, vous êtes sur?  
-Bien sur, c'est mon métier! Vous me faites confiance? » Sho bloqua sur les mots de Masaki...il lui était impossible de se concentrer quand il était près de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de sentiments face à un parfait étranger..parfait, c'était le mot! Il était juste parfait...Si on lui avait donné une feuille en lui demandant de dessiner le portrait de l'homme idéal à ses yeux (et s'il avait su dessiner..)c'est Masaki qu'il aurait dessiné. Cette bouche, ses yeux rieurs et doux, ce corps..non, il fallait arrêter ses divagations immédiatement ou il aurait des difficultés à en assumer les conséquences physiques. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, l'esprit agité par cette rencontre improbable...Alors, le coup de foudre existait! En pensant à lui, son coeur se mettait à battre plus vite, ses idées à se désordonner, il n'était plus qu'un collégien qui guettait son amoureuse à l'angle d'un couloir...Et il était là avec lui ~et le reste du groupe~en haut de cette falaise, un casque sur la tête, , en face de lui, en train de l'arnacher. Sa proximité physique était une vraie torture pour Sho...Mais combien de temps ça prenait d'attacher ce foutu harnais entre ses jambes?? Il se sentait bruler et s'il n'arrêtait pas de poser ses mains sur lui dans la minute, il ne répondait plus de rien!  
« Voilà c'est fini! Vous êtes prêt à descendre la falaise! »il lui souriait de ce sourire lumineux attendant manifestement une réponse.  
« Euh..oui..merci! » Ca avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire paniquer pour une autre raison que celle de devoir descendre une foutue falaise en rappel...  
Nino lui était dejà à mis parcours et Juri finissait d'harnacher Aoi-san qui semblait passer le meilleur moment de sa vie..Il était vraiment le seul à avoir le vertige?   
« Misa-san n'ayez pas peur, je vous sers d'assureur,vous allez voir, ça va bien se passer »lança Jun du bas de la falaise à la directrice de l'agence.  
« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ça va aller..  
-Vous êtes sûre? Si c'est la première fois, vous pouvez prendre votre temps, je suis prêt à vous rattraper... »sourire enjoleur en prime..  
« Jun-san?  
-Oui?  
-Vous savez l'inconvénient avec les femmes de mon grand age, c'est qu'il est difficile de trouver une expérience qu'elle n'ont pas déjà tenté.. »Oh, merde se dit-elle ...pourquoi tout ce qu'elle disait la faisait passer pour une perverse aux yeux de cet homme..?Trop tard, le vin était tiré, il fallait le boire...Elle prit son élan et sauta dans le vide, sous les regards conjugués des jumeaux, l'un en bas et l'autre en haut. Sho cru bon d'ajouter:  
« Son mari est champion d'X-games...  
-Okkkkk »souffla jun en jetant un regard vers le haut. .. « Ouahhh.. »  
Juri était en train de descendre à son tour suivant de près Aoi-chan .  
« On devrait y aller? »demanda Masaki  
« Masaki-san..je dois vous dire que j'ai le vertige..  
-Ah, c'est pas grave, je vais descendre en premier et je vais vous servir d'assureur, ok, daijoubu?  
-D'ac..d'accord.. »Sho eu l'impression de sentir son estomac tomber dans les talons.  
Masaki mit son casque et en lui faisant un signe de tête encourageant, et posa ses pieds sur le rebord de la falaise.   
Sho plongea son regard dans celui de son moniteur et son coeur se mit à battre soudainement plus vite . Il le regarda descendre avec simplicité et enthousiasme et une fois arrivé en bas lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Sho ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'aller vers lui, bravant son vertige. Il arriva sur la terre ferme un peu rapidement et il tomba dans les bras de son initiateur ..il avait vraiment atteint la terre ferme..mais où était passée la gravité?!


	4. Chapter 4

« Ouahhh, c'est magnifique..! J'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez vous éloigner d'un endroit pareil..! »s'émerveilla Rei en admirant le paysage enchanté du ryokan niché au creux des montagnes.  
« Viens je vais te présenter notre mère! »dit Juri en prenant la jeune fille par la main et l'entrainant en courant vers l'intérieur du ryokan.  
« Kaa-san!! C'est nous!! Kaa-san? »cria t-elle à la cantonade.  
« Elle n'est pas là... »dit une voix qui provenait du salon.  
Un jeune homme apparut mangé par la soleil et la peinture, une chemise blanche lache maculée de taches, tranchant de façon flagrante avec son teint buriné. Son jean usé et déchiré par endroit complétait le tableau...  
« Satoshi!!! »hurla Juri en se jetant dans ses bras. « Tu es revenu!! Je suis contente! Oh, Rei-chan, c'est mon frère ainé, Satoshi! »  
Elle se retourna vers son amie mais celle-ci semblait avoir été frappée par la foudre. Elle fixait le peintre d'un air incrédule et quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers son frère elle pu voir qu'il était frappé de la même paralysie.   
« Rei-chan? C'est mon..frère..Satoshi... »  
Non, c'était juste impossible...  
« Ah..excusez-moi, vous êtes une amie de Juri? »demanda Satoshi en s'approchant de la jeune fille.  
« Oui, nous sommes dans la même classe...je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, elle me parle souvent de vous...  
-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Vous venez passer le week-end avec nous?  
-Oui..cette maison est magnifique!  
-Vous voulez que je vous fasse faire le tour?   
-Oh, vous accepteriez, c'est vrai? Avec plaisir, merci!  
-Suivez-moi...»  
Ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble, laissant Juri abassourdie..  
« Ah, Juri, maman est partie accompagner un groupe, elle sera là dans une heure environ...les garçons sont encore dehors?  
-Oui, ils sont passés voir les chiens..  
-Ok, ne t'en fais pas pour Rei-chan, je m'occupe d'elle.. »  
Rei se tourna à son tour vers elle et lui fit un timide signe de la main, les joues cramoisies d'émotion.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire??  
Juri tenta de reprendre son sang-froid et de se dire qu'elle se faisait peut-être des idées, mais depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle connaissait Rei maintenant, jamais elle ne l'avait vue ainsi et Satoshi s'il était très ouvert, n'aurait pas interrompu une de ses séances de peinture par pure politesse...Qu'en dirait Jun?  
Elle décida de ne rien avouer pour l'instant et de voir ce que l'avenir immédiat leur réservait. Après tout, ces deux là ne se connaissaient absolument pas et peut-être constateraient ils qu'au delà du premier attrait physique, ils n'avaient rien en commun..Mais elle se berçait d'illusion et elle le savait. Au moment même où elle les avait vu se regarder, elle avait su, tout comme pour Jun, que Satoshi en tomberait amoureux...Mais dans quel guépier les avait-elle fourré?

« Vous êtes mariée avec Jin Kimura-san?  
-Pardon? »  
Jun baissa les yeux et réitéra sa question...  
« Vous êtes mariée avec Jin Kimura-san?  
-Comment le savez-vous?  
-Sakurai-san a dit que vous étiez mariée avec un champion d'X-games..ils ne sont pas si nombreux au Japon en âge d'être marié. C'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, un précurseur..  
-C'est vrai. Vous avez raison, il est formidable, c'est un précurseur...mais vous avez tort sur un point: nous ne sommes plus marié!  
-Vous êtes divorcés?  
-Euh, oui, c'est le mot pour dire qu'on est plus marié...  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pourquoi nous sommes divorcés?  
-Excusez-moi, ça ne me regarde pas...c'est juste que je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi il vous a quitté. Une femme comme vous...  
-Jun-san, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il m'a quitté? C'est moi qui suis partie.  
-Vous?  
-Ca a l'air de vous surprendre.  
-C'est que c'est un homme exceptionnel, il a tout pour lui...  
-Alors c'est vous qu'il aurait dû épouser! »plaisanta t-elle. « Vous voulez que je vous dise la vérité? Alors promettez-moi de ne pas la répéter...  
-Je vous le promet!  
-Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez me comprendre, c'est assez idiot. Je l'aimais vraiment..tellement que je l'ai quitté avant de devenir veuve...C'est quelqu'un qui repousse tous les jours les limites du possible. J'en avais assez d'être appellée à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour aller le chercher à l'hopital ou au commissariat. Et j'étais terrifiée..terrifiée à l'idée de devoir aller identifier son corps à la morgue...Je ne sais pas si ce divorce m'a donné la sérenité d'esprit auquel j'aspirais mais j'y travaille.. »Elle lui fit un sourire triste, qui toucha Jun plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer. Cette femme n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait cru en la voyant la première fois. Cette franchise, ce manque d'artifice et cette auto-critique trouva un écho en lui qui le bouleversa..  
« Je comprend... »murmura t-il.  
« Vraiment?  
-Vraiment!  
-Alors vous devriez l'expliquer à Jin, lui n'a toujours pas compris! »  
Jun parti d'un grand éclat de rire. « Je comprend parce que ce n'est pas moi que vous avez quitté! Je comprend aussi pourquoi il n'a pas dû être d'accord... »  
Misa s'arrêta et le fixa. Il lui lança une oeillade interrogative.  
« Arrêtez de flirter avec moi, Jun-san...j'ai passé l'age des coups de coeur et j'ai perdu dans ce mariage le peu d'illusion qui me restait sur l'amour. Je ne suis pas interessée non plus par les histoires d'un soir, alors ne vous donnez pas la peine de me servir l'habituel jeu de séduction que vous donnez à toutes les oies blanches qui passent dans ce ryokan. Je ne finirai pas dans votre lit...  
-Mais, euh, ce n'est pas du tout ça...  
-Vous voulez coucher avec moi? »sussura t-elle en s'approchant de lui.  
Il mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.  
« Quoi, vous me proposez.. »manifestement il luttait entre amour-propre et l'angoisse de laisser passer une belle occasion. « ...euh, d'accord!  
-Vous voyez, CQFD! Ja! je pars devant! »  
Juri passa devant son frère avec Ninomiya en gloussant et ne manqua pas de lui flanquer une tape sur l'épaule. Ces deux là s'entendaient comme larron en foire et Jun ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir...  
Le groupe regagnait la maison après cette après midi de varappe, et chacun devisait joyeusement. Sho essayait de se rapprocher tant bien que mal de l'objet de son affection qui ne captait absolument aucune des avances maladroites qu'il lui faisait et Aoi-chan tenait Akira par la main.  
Tous les deux arrivaient étrangement bien à se comprendre.. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du ryokan, ils virent Satoshi installé sur une chaise dehors en train de nettoyer son matériel de pêche.  
Akira couru vers son père et entraina Aoi à sa suite. Il lui raconta leur aventure et comment Sakurai-san s'était accroché à Masaki parce qu'il avait peur de descendre la falaise et avant qu'ils n'aient pu le remarquer, la jeune fille s'était installée près du pêcheur et avait commencé à le dessiner. Satoshi ne pu s'empêcher d'être captivé par la vision de ses mains sur le cahier de croquis qui formaient en quelques traits de crayon son visage bougon. Elle riait silencieusement et fini en lui mettant sous le nez.   
« Je ne ressemble pas à ça moi! »dit il un peu vexé par l'image d'ermite barbu qu'elle lui présentait.Elle le tendit en direction d'Akira qui s'écria « Ah, c'est toi papa! »  
Satoshi passa sa main sur la barbe qui lui mangeait le visage et saisit le carnet de croquis. Il l'inspecta avec attention, faisant défiler les pages et fut saisit par le talent qui s'offrait à ses yeux...Un Sakurai rieur, les yeux admiratifs qui avait l'air de regarder avec attention quelque chose, Ninomiya concentré sur sa guitare avec un petit sourire en coin, une Misa a l'air triste et songeur...Satoshi savait d'expérience qu'elle avait couché sur papier le ressenti qu'elle avait d'eux et pas ce que ces yeux lui avait permis d'observer et c'était là la pate d'une vraie artiste. Il la regarda et elle lui lança un regard étonné...Il prit le crayon qu'elle avait encore en main et il commença à faire courir le crayon sur le papier.   
Aoi se pencha sur lui pour le regarder travailler, voyant ses traits se former avec assurance. Après quelques minutes, il lui présenta le dessin. C'était elle, elle avait l'air furieux et levait un doigt bien peu aimable dans sa direction. Aoi battit des mains pour rendre hommage à son talent puis les joignit devant elle pour le remercier.   
Un éclair de tendresse passa dans les yeux du jeune homme, qu'il balaya en se levant rapidement, et dédaignant son matériel de pêche, il s'engouffra dans la maison.   
Aoi se tourna vers Akira en levant les épaules d'un air interrogateur, et le petit garçon fit de même avant de venir lui remettre en main son crayon et son carnet.  
« Tu me dessines? »  
Elle opina et entama une nouvelle page...

+=+

« Désolé, Juri-chan je suis en retard...mais je suis à la gare! Je serai là dans quelques heures promis! »  
Masaki faisait les cent pas dans la gare attendant le train qui le ramenerait à sa famille...  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Yuko est malade, j'ai dû m'occuper un peu de lui avant de quitter la ville mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai promis de venir, je viendrai! Rei-chan est arrivée?  
-Oui, elle est là, on va manger près de la cascade ce midi!  
-Et..Jun?  
-Il n'a toujours rien remarqué...qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Masaki?  
-Laisse les faire, c'est peut-être juste une tocade de Rei, officiellement on ne sait rien, ne? Alors on attend...  
-Masaki?  
-Hum?  
-Tu me manques!  
-Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas!  
-Ne te moque pas de moi...depuis que tu es parti, tout est différent...Satoshi et puis toi, et Jun, tu crois qu'il va partir aussi?  
-Juri, je vais venir, je viens, j'atteint le train, je serai bientôt là!  
-Mais non baka..va retrouver ton amoureux, tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, ça va te tracasser tout le week-end. Il a encore plus besoin de toi que moi...  
-Tu es sure?  
-Comme du fait que 2 et 2 font 4...vas y! On se rappellera ce soir, ok?  
-Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde notre coup de fil du soir! Je t'aime...  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, j'expliquerai aux autres ce qui s'est passé...Ja' »  
Masaki raccrocha et sorti de la gare à toute jambe, prenant le temps avant de rentrer à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Yuko de passer au conbini acheter le nécessaire pour lui préparer une soupe miso. Il serait heureux de voir qu'il restait avec lui à la maison. Même si ce n'était qu'un rhume, il avait été suffisament handicapant pour l'empêcher de venir avec lui ce week-end...  
Il passa la clef dans la serrure et entra en catimini pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Il referma doucement et resta en arrêt au moment où se retournant, il vit son meilleur ami, Murihama, en caleçon, une farandole de préservatif à la main.  
La voix de Yuko s'éleva forte et claire:  
« Tu viens bébé, je suis chaud comme la braise!! »  
Murihama ne fit pas un mouvement alors que le sac que tenait Masaki s'écrasait sur le sol.   
Le jeune homme fit demi-tour son visage sans expression et repassa la porte.  
Quand il arriva au ryokan plus tard dans la journée, il avait séché ses larmes et affichait un air radieux. Juri et Jun lui sautèrent dessus heureux de la surprise qu'il leur avait réservé.  
« Je croyais que tu ne venais pas!! »lança Juri en riant « Et Yuko alors?  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui...je ne voulais pas passer pour un lacheur!  
-Je suis contente de te voir! Viens on partait manger! »  
Juri entraina son frère ainé par la main, ne se doutant absolument pas que son coeur alourdi par le chagrin ne lui aurait pas permis d'avancer, si la jeune fille ne l'avait pas saisit avec autant de fermeté.

Masaki avait organisé un barbecue pour conclure cette belle journée. Ninomiya avait sorti sa guitare et la grattait sous un arbre, Juri aidait ses frères à aller et venir avec ce qui composerait le menu du soir, à savoir des poissons qu'ils nettoyaient dans la cuisine...  
Misa était au téléphone comme une bonne workholic qu'elle était. Aoi dessinait le soleil couchant sur la montagne alors qu'Akira avait posé la tête sur ses genoux. Ses deux oncles n'en revenait pas de ne pas l'avoir dans les jambes...Depuis que la jeune sourde-muette avait passé le seuil du ryokan, il se l'était entièrement approprié comme seuls savent le faire les petits enfants. Ils avaient au départ pensé qu'il la gênerait mais elle les avait vite rassuré. En réalité, et c'était un de ses charmes, rien ne semblait la gêner ou la rebuter. Malgré l'attitude de goujat qu'avait montré Satoshi à son égard, pas une seule seconde, elle n'avait changé de comportement ni ne s'était vexée. Elle était à part, assurément...  
Sho les regardait tous les deux, ému par le si joli tableau qu'ils représentaient.   
Juri s'approcha de lui et lui souffla:  
« ils sont mignons, tous les deux, hein?  
-Akira n'a pas de maman?  
-Non, il n'en a plus...  
-Oh, je vois. Elle ressemblait peut-être à Aoi-chan.. »  
la jeune femme parti d'un grand éclat de rire.  
« C'est son exact opposé! Rei n'était pas vraiment du genre reposante...  
-C'est vrai? pourtant en voyant Satoshi-san...  
-Les extrêmes s'attirent. Ils étaient plutôt complémentaires, en réalité.  
-Juri-san?  
-Mm?  
-Je peux vous poser une question?  
-Bien sur, allez-y.  
-Je me demandais au sujet de Masaki-kun, voilà, je voulais savoir si..  
-Je vous arrête tout de suite, Sakurai-san. Je ne me mêle jamais des histoires de coeur de mes frères.  
-Mais je me demandais si c'était moi qui lui était indifférent ou si il aimait les femmes tout simplement...  
-Posez lui la question, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner!  
-D'accord..je vais voir...merci.. »  
Il avait l'air dépité par le peu de coopération de celle qu'il avait pensé être une alliée.  
« Tu as été dure! »souffla Nino qui s'était approché d'elle.  
« Pourquoi?  
-Tu aurais pu lui répondre, il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui...et je crois que ton frère lui plait vraiment..Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais c'est très rare chez lui.  
-Ninomiya-kun tu connais un vieux film qui s'appelle « Mon nom est personne »?  
-Non, pas du tout »dit il en plissant les yeux..mais où voulait-elle en venir?  
« C'est un vieux western spaghetti et dans ce film Henry Fonda raconte l'histoire de cet oiseau en train de mourir de froid perché sur son arbre et quand il sent la fin approcher, ses pattes ne le portent plus et il tombe au sol. Il pense qu'il va mourir mais il atterit dans la bouse qu'une vache avait laissée derrière elle. Il se réchauffe et la vie reprend dans son corps engourdi, et c'est à ce moment là qu'un renard arrive et le mange...  
-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?  
-C'est l'histoire de ma vie...On ne vous met pas toujours dans la merde pour votre malheur et on ne vous en sort pas toujours pour votre bien...C'est ce que l'expérience m'a appris.  
-Je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir..  
-Et bien, quand tu comprendras viens frapper à ma porte! »Elle jeta sa cigarette dans le feu et le quitta sans même se retourner.   
Il avait tout de suite su la première fois qu'il l'avait vu qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir de lourds bagages à porter. Qui n'en a pas, une fois la barre des 25 ans passés? On a tous une histoire, un vécu avec lequel composer. Mais elle, c'était juste...plus. Ce n'était pas un bagage qu'elle trainait mais tout un wagon! Et ses frères avaient l'air de fonctionner sur le même schéma..Elle l'intriguait et elle lui plaisait mais aurait il le temps et l'envie de chercher à en savoir plus? Aurait-il l'envie de s'impliquer avec elle, rien n'était moins sur. Le terme « phobique de l'engagement » aurait pu figurer dans le dictionnaire aux côtés de son nom et prénom...  
il haussa les épaules en la voyant rentrer dans la maison et reprit sa guitare. Jun les observait du coin de l'oeil, n'ayant rien perdu de l'échange.


	5. Chapter 5

« Rei, descend de là! Maintenant! C'est pas drole...tu vas te tuer!! »  
Satoshi était à deux pas de la jeune femme qui les talons dans le vide au bord de la falaise leur souriait de toutes ses dents.   
En retrait, Jun, Juri et Masaki ne faisaient pas le moindre mouvement de peur qu'elle saute pour de bon. Ils la connaissaient assez pour savoir que c'était plus que probable!  
« Alors demande moi pardon!  
-Pardon, mais pour quoi?  
-Pour avoir oublié mon anniversaire!  
-Rei, je suis désolé, mais arrête de faire l'idiote maintenant et viens ici!  
-Euh, Satoshi-kun »souffla Masaki « Je ne suis pas sur que le meilleur moyen de la faire revenir ici soit de la traiter d'idiote...excuse toi!  
-Mais je ne savais pas que c'était son anniversaire »dit Satoshi en se retournant vers ses frères et soeur.  
« Rei-chan »s'emmela Jun « Ce n'est pas amusant du tout malgré ce que tu sembles croire, tu nous fait juste flipper, et ce n'est pas une preuve d'amitié... »  
Une lueur de doute traversa le regard de la jeune fille et elle risqua un oeil en arrière, fixant la cascade en contrebas...Elle regarda à nouveau Jun puis Satoshi, un air triste sur le visage vite suivi d'un sourire. Puis elle sauta.  
Satoshi bondit sur elle et la rattrapa par la main, Jun venant saisir la ceinture du pantalon de son frère pour qu'elle n'entraine pas dans sa chute. Ils la remontèrent tant bien que mal et ils tombèrent tous trois au sol leurs coeurs battant la chamade.  
Juri et Masaki les regardaient horrifiés par ce qui aurait pu arriver.  
Rei s'assit posant sa tête sur ses genoux son corps secoué de tremblements. Jun et Satoshi s'assirent à leur tour et s'approchèrent d'elle pour la réconforter avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas les pleurs mais le fou rire qui l'agitait.  
Elle était totalement hilare et en les regardant leur lança un « C'était moins une! » qui semblait conclure la meilleure des blagues. Jun se releva le regard plein de fureur et lui administra une gifle magistrale qui arrêtèrent net ses rires. Il quitta la falaise mettant au passage un coup de poing dans un arbre....y laissant une trace sanglante.  
« Jun, Jun, attend moi!! »Juri lui courut après.  
« Rei-chan... »dit doucement Masaki « Je ne prétend pas comprendre tout de toi mais nous sommes tes amis, tous les quatre et ce genre de chose nous blesse. Si tu te fais du mal, tu nous fait du mal, tu saisis? Nous avons eu très peur... » Il se releva à son tour et suivit les jumeaux, laissant seuls Rei et Satoshi. En se retournant, le jeune homme pu voir qu'elle s'était précipitée dans les bras de son frère ainé.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Jun et Juri s'attardaient dehors sous les arbres, cherchant desespérement un sens à ce que la jeune fille avait fait cette après-midi. Ne trouvant pas de réponse satisfaisante, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison avant d'entendre des voix qui provenaient du côté de la maison. Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement et virent à la lumière d'une flamme qui éclairait le porche Satoshi qui avait plaqué Rei contre le mur de la maison, leurs doigts entrelacés au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, les mouvements de bassin du jeune homme ne laissant aucun doute quand au stade avancé de leur relation intime. Juri s'avança pour protester et les séparer. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça à son frère, ils devaient arrêter ça tout de suite et revenir à la raison. Mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par Jun qui la plaqua à son tour contre le côté du porche. Il lui avait mis le doigt sur les lèvres et posé sa main sur la nuque de sa soeur. Son front contre le sien, les yeux dans les siens, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, il lui intimait le silence. A voix basse il lui dit:  
« Jamais, jamais, ils ne doivent savoir ce que je ressens..tu me le promets Juri?  
-Mais Jun, tu... »il la secoua, sa poigne se refermant sur sa nuque, se faisant plus menaçante. Elle comprenait sa douleur et la vivait au même degré que lui. Alors elle ferma les yeux et opina silencieusement. Elle jura et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le laissant déverser sa tristesse sur son épaule.

Un silence presque palpable accueillit l'arrivée de Satoshi ce soir là à table.  
« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? »dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.  
« Papa, ta barbe....  
-Quoi ma barbe?  
-Tu l'as rasée.. »souffla Masaki.  
« Ah, mm, ouais, j'en avais assez! »dit il en s'asseyant sans plus faire de commentaires. Seule Aoi-chan souriait et leva un pouce en direction d'Akira qui fit de même.   
« Itadakimasu!  
-Alors qu'avez-vous prévu pour demain? »demanda Misa à ses hôtes.  
« C'est a vous de décider! Qu'est-ce qui vous tente?  
-Ce que vous avez envie de nous faire voir...on peut se séparer si vous voulez!  
-Et bien, on avait pensé à une randonnée, ça s'impose dans ses montagnes.. Il y a les temples à voir et les moines font des pélerinages sacrés toute l'année, c'est à ne pas manquer...et.. »Jun fut interrompu en remarquant qu'Aoi signait avec Misa.  
« Aoi-san a une idée?  
-Elle voudrait aller pêcher, elle dit qu'elle a vu Satoshi-san ramener des poissons et qu'elle a envie d'essayer..  
-C'est que je ne sais pas si.. »jamais Satoshi ne s'était laissé accompagner par les touristes de passage, la pêche étant selon lui un passe temps qui ne se pratiquait que seul.  
« Je l'emmènerai! »lança Satoshi. Ses frères et soeurs ainsi que son fils le regardèrent ahuris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.  
« Elle ne parle pas, alors je suppose qu'elle ne me gênera pas.... »Autant de manque de tact, les firent tous glousser...c'était à peine croyable!  
Aoi ayant compris l'échange, attira à nouveau leur attention en montrant Akira du doigt.  
« Elle veut que vous emmeniez Akira avec vous deux! »interpréta Sho.  
« Je ne sais pas si... »commença Satoshi. Mais il vit le regard déterminé de la jeune muette et grogna pour exprimer son accord avant de piquer du nez dans son bol. Le petit garçon lança un regard radieux à la cantonnade. Masaki lui passa la main dans les cheveux avec un grand sourire sous le regard attendri de Sho.  
« Vous aimez les enfants, Sakurai-san ? »lui demanda Masaki alors qu'ils sortaient de table.  
« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça?  
-Parce que j'ai vu la façon dont vous regardiez Akira ..  
-Oui, j'aime vraiment les enfants, c'est vrai. Et je dois avouer que je trouve Akira particulièrement attachant!  
-C'est vrai, il est très touchant...Vous avez des enfants?  
-Non, je n'en ai pas, malheureusement.  
-Votre femme et vous en voulez?  
-Je n'ai pas de femme, et je n'aime pas les femmes, enfin...je les aime bien mais pas comme j'aime les hommes... »le jeune homme avait saisi sa chance mais sous ce regard limpide, il perdait ses mots...il avait donc baissé la tête et il fut surpris d'entendre Masaki se mettre à rire.  
« Excusez-moi, je n'aurai pas du vous dire ça... »il se retourna déçu mais Masaki l'attrapa par le bras.  
« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, vous avez du me trouver grossier...mais je ne me moquais pas de vous, je vous trouve plutôt attendrissant. Et ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps...merci!  
-Et vous? »il entrevit une lueur d'espoir.  
« Moi? Oui moi aussi j'aime les hommes... »  
Sho afficha un regard radieux.  
« Mais je ne cherche pas de relation, excusez-moi..;  
-Vous avez quelqu'un?  
-Non, je n'ai personne.  
-Alors, c'est moi qui ne vous plait pas?  
-Non, il faudrait être difficile...je ne peux tout simplement pas.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas quoi?  
-Faire confiance à quelqu'un. Excusez-moi, bonne nuit, Sakurai-san »  
il s'inclina et rentra dans la maison. Juri qui les avait observé du haut du porche de la maison eut le coeur serré en entendant leur échange. Pourtant, elle voulait y croire...au bonheur en Amour. Ca arrivait tous les jours alors pourquoi pas à eux?  
Elle rentra à son tour et alla prendre un bain pour se remettre les idées en place avant d'aller se coucher.  
Mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle redescendit d'un étage et vint frapper à la porte de leur invité.  
Ninomiya ouvrit les cheveux en bataille, torse nu, un bas de pyjama long enfilé à la hate.  
« Juri-san? Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait venir frapper à votre porte..  
-Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, je ne me comprend pas moi-même parfois..  
-Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
-Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, j'ai pensé que peut-être.. »dit elle en agitant deux bouteilles de bière sous son nez.  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment soif, excusez-moi.  
-Moi non plus à vrai dire, c'est juste un prétexte au cas où je devrais vous convaincre de me laisse entrer. En réalité je ne veux pas dormir seule...Vous me laisseriez passer la nuit avec vous?  
-Vous voulez dormir avec moi? Alors on est amis?  
-Est-ce que les amis couchent ensemble?  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, semblant chercher une réponse.  
« Euh, je suppose que certains oui...  
-Alors on est amis! »conclut -elle avant qu'il ne s'écarte et la laisse passer le pas de sa porte et de l'embrasser avec passion...

+=+

« Et depuis combien de temps ça dure?  
-Depuis le week-end où Rei a sauté de la falaise..  
-Tant que ça? Masaki... »  
Juri , Jun et Masaki étaient dans l'appartement que les deux jumeaux occupaient. Ils avaient quitté le lycée il y a quelques mois et allaient à l'université. Même si Jun n'avait pas de projet professionnel précis, il était au moins sur d'une chose, il ne laisserait pas sa soeur vivre seule! Au point que quelquefois, Juri se demandait s'il la laisserait avoir une relation avec un homme...Depuis qu'il était évident que Rei ne serait jamais à lui, il papillonnait de plus belle. Et il n'avait aucun mal à toutes les mettre dans son lit...mais aucune ne restait. La seule femme de sa vie restait sa soeur jumelle. A croire qu'il avait perdu foi en toute la gent féminine!  
Et si Juri avait de nombreuses aventures de passage tout comme lui, elle n'en faisait absolument pas étalage. Personne n'en savait rien et c'était très bien comme ça...Juri avait parfois la sensation que ses frères ne se posaient pas la question de savoir si elle avait seulement l'envie de temps en temps de se trouver un petit-ami. Sainte Juri, Juri le garçon manqué, Juri la parfaite! Elle aurait trop craint de lire de la déception dans leurs yeux. Et pourtant elle était belle, en pleine jeunesse, et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'un homme ne se retourne sur son passage. Elle avait tout l'air d'une parfaite poupée japonaise avec ses longs cheveux sombres et épais et ses tenues de gravure de mode. Mais elle se cachait et ne présentait aucun de ses hommes de passage à ses frères. Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait? Ils étaient parfaits tous les trois, alors qui aurait supporté la comparaison? Et Masaki était le plus parfait de la fratrie à ses yeux...il filait le parfait amour..enfin c'est ce que pensaient les jumeaux jusqu'à ce jour où Masaki vint frapper à leur porte dans un état pitoyable.  
« Yuko te trompe, c'est ça? »demanda Jun  
Masaki opina de la tête en silence.  
« Il t'a trompé ou il te trompe encore?  
-Il me trompe depuis toujours...  
-Depuis plusieurs années?  
-Oui, depuis plusieurs années...Le week-end où Rei a sauté de la falaise, il a prétendu être malade. Et Juri m'a convaincu de rentrer à l'appartement pour m'occuper de lui. Et il y avait un de mes amis en caleçon...il allait coucher avec Yuko..  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?  
-Je suis reparti et je suis venu au ryokan.  
-Et tu ne nous a rien dit?  
-Quelquefois il est plus facile de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé...Je sais je suis lache..  
-On ne te juge pas, Masaki, tu fais comme tu le peux...Et quand tu es rentré?  
-On a fait comme si je n'avais rien vu et comme s'il ne savait pas que je l'avais vu...j'ai pensé que ça ne se reproduirait pas.  
-Et c'était le cas?  
-Je pense qu'au contraire il a pris mon silence pour un assentiment.Et il s'est montré de moins en moins discret...mais je l'aime, je n'arrive pas à le quitter..  
-C'est une relation malsaine, tu es dépendant, tu n'es pas amoureux! »dit Juri l'air sure d'elle.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches? »continua Jun en mettant la main sur le bras de sa soeur.  
« Je..j'ai découvert qu'il pratiquait la « montée à cru »..  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »demanda Juri  
« C'est un jeu suicidaire..une espèce de roulette russe sexuelle, ça consiste à coucher avec des partenaires mutiples sans jamais se protéger. »expliqua Jun.  
« Quoi, mais avec toi? »murmura Juri horrifiée.  
« Avec moi, il a toujours mis des préservatifs, vous voyez qu'il m'aime!  
-Attend, c'est un malade mental...quitte le maintenant!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu y connais toi à l'Amour? Tu n'as jamais eu personne d'autre que Jun et lui il saute sur tout ce qui bouge..Et Satoshi, il..  
-Arrête maintenant »le coupa Jun « Tu es triste, tu as mal mais on est pas tes ennemis! Ecoute la façon dont tu nous parles à cause de lui! Viens vivre avec nous..le temps de faire le point au moins et après on avisera, tu n'es pas tout seul... »  
Le regard doux de Jun eut raison de la dernière resistance de Masaki qui ne demandait qu'a être convaincu.  
« Mmm »soupira t-il avant de tomber dans leurs bras.

Juri fut réveillée en sursaut alors qu'elle tombait de la montagne comme toutes les nuits ne serrant entre ses mains rien d'autre que le vide.   
« Juri, Juri, tu cries... »  
Elle fut sortie de son cauchemar par Nino qui la regardait penché sur elle.   
« Tu m'as fait peur, tu as crié dans ton sommeil...Un mauvais rêve?  
-Oui, un mauvais rêve, excuses-moi....je t'empêche de dormir.  
-C'est pas grave. Je ne dormais pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? »demanda t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.  
« Je te regardais..  
-Attend tu me fais peur là...t'avises pas de me faire le coup du fleur bleu, qui s'evanoui de bonheur quand je me met à bailler...je ne suis là que pour passer la nuit avec toi, n'oublies pas..  
-Je n'oublie pas, n'ai pas peur! Aucune chance que je tombe amoureux, tout ce que je voulais c'était te sauter, hein...  
-Tu me rassures...alors qu'est-ce que tu regardais?  
-Ton tatouage. Ton dragon. »  
Juri tourna la tête pour apercevoir un morceau du dragon gigantesque qui courait de son épaule jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse.  
« Oh, et qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue?  
-D'abord, ses yeux, enfin, leur absence..  
-C'est une légende japonaise..qui dit que le tatouage est prisonnier du corps sur lequel il est dessiné tant qu'il n'est pas totalement fini. Les tatoueurs prennent toujours la peine de laisser un endroit inachevé. Sinon, il pourrait, qui sait? Prendre son envol..  
Mais tu as dit « d'abord »?  
-Oui, je me demandais ce que c'était que toutes ces cicatrices?Enfin, on ne les remarque pas tout de suite, à cause du tatouage mais si on observe attentivement, et si on le touche, on se rend compte que dans les espaces vides du dragon, il y a des cicatrices...Même si c'est un vrai travail d'orfèvre...  
-Et?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ces cicatrices? C'est pour ça que tu cries pendant ton sommeil? »  
La jeune fille se leva, son corps peint, se refletant dans la lumière de la pleine lune. Nino en eut le souffle coupé, même s'il venait de le posséder, il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable et il se doutait qu'il n'en verrait pas non plus dans le futur. Juri ramassa ses affaires et enfila son T-shirt.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je croyais que tu passais la nuit avec moi...  
-Tu es bien trop malin pour ça, Ninomiya-san! »  
Elle ouvrit la porte et regagna sa chambre, le parquet craquant sous ses pieds, signalant son passage aux habitants de la maison qui ne trouvaient pas non plus le sommeil.

 

CHAPITRE 6

« Je vais arrêter mes études »dit Rei à Juri ce matin là au téléphone.  
« Mais pourquoi? Ca marche plutôt bien pour toi et je croyais que tu voulais vraiment devenir hotesse de l'air. Et tes rêves de visiter tous ses pays étrangers alors?  
-Juri-chan.. »mais la jeune fille se mit à sangloter à l'autre bout du fil et Juri en ressenti une pointe d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état là?  
« Parle moi, Rei, tu peux tout me dire!  
-Je...je crois que je suis enceinte...qu'est-ce que je vais faire?  
-Tu es enceinte? De Satoshi?  
-Oui, de Satoshi.  
-Tu lui en as parlé? Il est au courant?  
-Non, non je ne veux pas lui en parler...qu'est-ce qu'il va dire, est-ce qu'il va penser que c'est une excuse pour qu'il ne me quitte pas? Je sais qu'il ne veut pas d'enfant!  
-Mais si ce bébé est là, tu dois lui en parler, il a le droit de savoir et je suis sure qu'il t'aidera à prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit...Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi?  
-Je ne sais pas, vraiment...je crois que je n'en veux pas...tu comprends je n'ai que 20 ans et jamais on a parlé d'avenir avec ton frère, jamais il n'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on s'engage l'un envers l'autre.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu ne lui en as pas parlé! Si vous décidez de ne pas le garder, je t'accompagnerai à la clinique mais ne prend pas de décision seule que tu pourrais regretter par la suite. Si tu lui caches quelque chose d'aussi important, votre relation est condamnée quoi qu'il arrive... »  
Le silence s'imposa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Rei réflechissait aux implications de cette proposition et Juri se mordait la lèvre, espérant avoir su par ses paroles trouver le chemin du coeur de son amie.   
« C'est vrai tu as raison, je vais lui parler...et on prendra le décision ensemble...merci Juri-chan, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi?  
-La question ne se pose pas...on est amies, non? Et je vous aime tous les deux, toi et Satoshi.   
-Je t'appelle quand j'en saurai plus, ok?  
-Ok, ja'! Gambatte, Rei-chan! »  
Juri raccrocha et se tourna vers Masaki qui était assis derrière elle et qui avait écouté l'échange en gardant le silence.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Ma-kun? J'ai l'impression de toujours interférer dans vos histoires de coeur...et je ne sais pas si je fais bien...  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?  
-J'ai voulu aider Jun en invitant Rei à la maison, et elle est tombée amoureuse de Satoshi...  
-Si elle avait été avec Jun, elle aurait rencontré Satoshi quoiqu'il arrive...  
-Mais si elle avait été avec Jun, elle ne serait pas sortie avec Satoshi!  
-Ca tu n'en sais rien! Et si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait été encore pire...  
-Et quand tu m'as appellé pour me dire que Yuko était malade, c'est moi qui t'ai renvoyé à l'appartement et c'est comme ça que tu as découvert qu'il te trompait.   
-Et tu te sens coupable pour ça? Mais c'est lui le salaud de l'histoire, pas toi!  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me raisonner, c'est plus fort que moi!  
Et maintenant comment on va dire à Jun que Rei est enceinte de Satoshi?  
-Si elle décide d'avorter, il n'y aura rien à dire et si ce n'est pas le cas, il se réjouira tout comme nous d'avoir bientôt un neveu ou une nièce, ne? Jun n'est pas mesquin..  
-C'est vrai tu as raison »souffla la jeune fille un peu rasserenée. Encore une fois, Masaki était de bon conseil et savait trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et passa le bras aux épaules de son frère qui vint poser sa tête contre son flanc.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant passer Jun suivi de peu par une fille à l'air bovin qui arracha une moue de dégout à Masaki et à Juri.   
« Tadaima! Je vous présente, euh... »dit il en levant les sourcils en direction de sa compagne.  
« Nana!  
-C'est ça Nana! Quelque chose cloche? Vous avez l'air songeur..  
-Rien...tout va bien, on discutait c'est tout »répondit Masaki en resserrant sa poigne sur Juri.  
« Oui, on discutait »soupira t-elle.  
Est-ce que ce serait désormais son mode de fonctionnement habituel? Est-ce qu'une fois la grossesse de Rei annoncée officiellement, il serait capable de tirer un trait définitif et de s'investir dans une relation amoureuse sérieuse? Rien n'était moins sur...

Jun vint frapper de bonne heure chez sa soeur. Elle mit un certain temps à lui répondre, mais elle fini tout de même par ouvrir la porte le regard vague.  
« QUOI???!! Il est 7 h du mat' débile!!  
-Oh, bonjour à toi aussi ma chère soeur, tu es bien belle ce matin!  
-Tu fais chier, Jun qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-Je t'ai entendu cette nuit, tu ne dormais pas?  
-Si tu m'as entendu pourquoi tu poses la question? Laisses moi dormir maintenant!  
-Tu fais toujours ces cauchemars?  
-Ecoutes..je ne sais pas comment le dire, alors je vais faire simple! Laisses moi dormir!! Je vais bien, je pète la forme, je dors comme un loir et je voudrais finir ma nuit...Tu ne trouves pas idiot de me réveiller pour me demander comment je dors???  
A plus tard »  
Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez, lui faisant faire un bond.   
Elle n'allait pas bien du tout, c'était évident, mais manifestement, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour la faire parler. Est-ce que, comme il le suspectait elle avait vu Ninomiya cette nuit? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire? Jun aurait donné cher pour le savoir...En tout cas, ce matin elle était bien dans sa chambre, et ça le rassurait!  
Il descendit les étages et commença à se préparer un petit-déjeuner. C'était son moment préféré de la journée. Quand l'odeur de la rosée trainait encore dans la forêt alors que tout le monde dormait encore.  
Il fit couler de l'eau dans la bouilloire et en se penchant à la fenêtre il pu voir que Misa-san était déjà dehors assise sous le porche.  
Il mit l'eau à bouillir et s'approcha d'elle s'annoncant par un « Yo! ». Elle fit un bond avant de lui sourire. Elle était en train de fumer une cigarette et elle la leva en direction de Jun avec un sourire contrit comme pour s'excuser.  
« Je suis prise en flagrant délit...personne ne sait que je fume...je me planque!  
-Je ne le répéterai pas »dit il en confidence, en lui souriant. Il s'assit sur une marche à ses côtés. Elle le regarda un moment se disant que décidément il était vraiment à tomber. Si elle n'avait pas pour principe de..non, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose!  
« Alors je vais tout vous dire, puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'on se revoit au delà de ce moment passé au ryokan. Et je vais soulager ma conscience par la même occasion! Je fume en cachette depuis que je suis adolescente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, c'est idiot...Peut-être que le seul interet que j'y trouve d'ailleurs réside dans la clandestinité avec laquelle j'opère! C'est mon vice caché. Même Jin l'ignore, je me suis toujours levé aux aurores pour exercer mon plaisir coupable.. »  
Jun l'écoutait attentivement mais ne pipait mot, un sourire qu'il réprimait à grand peine au visage.  
« Vous pouvez rire, vous me trouvez pathétique, n'est-ce pas? Une femme de mon age qui se planque pour tirer sur sa cigarette...  
-Au contraire, je vous trouve très...touchante. »souffla t-il en baissant les yeux.  
« Vous trouvez touchant le fait de ne pas assumer une betise pareille à mon age?  
-Arrêtez avec votre age, Misa-san..on a quoi, 4 ou 5 ans d'écart?!  
-Pour les femmes, c'est comme pour les chiens, une année en vaut 7! Les hommes murissent, nous, nous fanons!  
-Mais vous êtes magnifique...  
-Arrêtez maintenant, on a déjà parlé de ça. Et il est un peu tôt pour ce jeu bon marché. »Elle avait l'air vraiment agacé tout d'un coup.  
« Quel jeu?  
-Ce jeu de ping-pong verbal, de séduction bon marché.Vous me faites des avances à peine masquée, je vous envoie balader...vous vous amusez, je trinque... Excusez-moi je vais rentrer. »Elle se leva mais il la retint par le poignet. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
« Je ne joue pas, Misa-san... »il avait l'air sincère et Misa sentit au creux de son ventre un pincement qui lui fit monter le rose aux joues.  
Elle eut un instant de doute mais son visage se ferma avant qu'elle ne retire vivement sa main et lui tourne le dos.  
Jun se dit qu'il venait sans doute de battre un record. Il n'était pas encore 7h30 du matin et deux femmes l'avaient déjà envoyé sur les roses...

+=+

Rei tournait en rond, repassant dans sa tête le discours qu'elle avait préparé pour Satoshi alors que les stations de train défilaient sous ses yeux.  
Elle dévorait ses ongles, les larmes aux yeux, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle connaissait bien le chemin qui la menait à l'école d'art de son petit ami maintenant et elle pouvait faire le trajet les yeux fermés. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien en cet instant...elle aurait été incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées de toute façon. Elle avait cent fois ressassés les mots de Juri, avait aussi appelé Masaki qui lui avait donné exactement le même conseil et avait fini par se ranger à leur opinion.  
Elle devait lui dire, le prévenir au moins, mais sa crainte principale était de le perdre. Satoshi pouvait être lunaire et centré sur lui-même et jamais elle n'avait osé parler d'avenir avec lui...quel avenir de toute façon?   
Si Rei analysait un tant soit peu ce qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant l'existence de ce bébé dans son ventre, ce qui la faisait tant paniquer était le fait que celui-ci la contraignait à envisager le futur. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait foncé droit dans une clinique et sans en parler à personne, elle en aurait effacé la réalité. Alors pourquoi avait-elle prévenue Juri? Ça restait un mystère à ses yeux...  
Elle descendit du train et le vit sur le quai de la gare, perdu dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude et elle sourit de tendresse. Que serait sa vie sans cette homme?  
Elle avait pensé à une tocade de la part du jeune homme au départ, mais peu lui importait, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, du t-il être le seul homme de toute sa vie...  
Elle avait saisi quelques regards, quelques allusions auquel elle s'était interdit de croire de peur d'espérer en vain, et puis une nuit alors qu'elle était au ryokan, il l'avait embrassé. Alors que les autres étaient couchés, elle était descendue à la cuisine et l'avait trouvé en train de lire. Il avait levé les yeux sur elle sans surprise et lui avait sourit faisant se serrer le cœur de la jeune fille...  
Il s'était levé et était allé à elle, lui prenant la main en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et naturel.  
Elle l'avait entrainé dans sa chambre et depuis ils étaient ensemble. Enfin, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, car il était très secret sur ce qu'étaient ses aspirations ce qui faisait sa vie quand elle n'était pas auprès de lui, et elle ne lui posait pas de questions de peur d'obtenir des réponses qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre..  
Il la vit descendre du train et vint à sa rencontre dans un sourire.  
« Rei-chan, comment s'est passé le trajet, pas trop long? »  
La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas mais enfoui son nez dans son cou, se collant à lui de toute la force de ses bras.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi?  
-Oui, s'il te plait... »  
Il l'entraina à sa suite et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'étroite chambre d'étudiant qu'il possédait sur le campus. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit qui prenait la moitié de la place et s'accroupit face à elle.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rei? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir jusqu'ici en semaine...Tu as un problème?  
-Je...je ne sais pas comment te le dire...et pourtant j'y ai vraiment réfléchit avant de venir...j'ai peur de ce que tu vas dire...  
-Dis le, simplement!  
-Je...j'attend un bébé. »Dit elle à toute vitesse avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.  
Satoshi sembla réfléchir un instant avant de prendre les mains de sa petite amie et de les ôter de son visage.  
« Et?  
-Et quoi? C'est une catastrophe!!  
-Ben, non...c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle un bébé...enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois! »Il lui souriait gentiment un air encourageant au visage.  
« Tu veux le garder? »demanda t-elle abasourdie.  
« Bien sur que je veux le garder..pas toi?  
-Non, non, bien sur que je n'en veux pas! Mais être parent, être responsable de quelqu'un toute sa vie, c'est juste impossible!  
-On est deux, Rei...  
-Mes parents aussi étaient deux. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux!  
-Et bien, ça ne tient qu'a toi! Pourquoi tu ne vois pas ça comme une opportunité de changer la donne, de repartir de zéro, avec moi..  
-Comment on va vivre?  
-Je vais prendre ce travail qu'on me propose dans cette boite de pub et le reste du temps on sera au ryokan, ne?  
-Ca paraît si simple quand on t'écoute...  
-Ca l'est...épouse moi Rei Yuzuke. »  
Le ciel s'éclaircit soudainement pour la jeune femme et pour la première fois elle posa la main sur son ventre, considérant enfin la vie qui s'y était formé comme un bienfait.

« Yosh, vous êtes prêts? »cria Jun du bas de la maison en levant la tête vers les étages.  
Juri passa la tête par dessus la rambarde et lui lança un « On arrive!! » avant de dévaler l'escalier. Elle se cogna dans Nino qui s'apprêtait aussi à descendre et qui lui lança un « summimasen »gêné. Elle ne lui répondit pas et reprit sa course.   
Le jeune homme se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien fait de s'être laissé séduire si facilement. Cette nuit avait juste était extraordinaire et en y repensant, il sentait son ventre se tordre de plaisir...Elle s'était donné avec exultation et tendresse, mais il avait eu la sensation qu'il avait servi de dérivatif..à quoi, là était la question...  
Un petit ami qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier, une expérience traumatisante, un accident peut-être à voir l'état de son dos?  
En tout cas, il était sur d'une chose, elle le fascinait. Comme un scientifique rencontrant une espèce rare pour la première fois, il ne comprenait absolument pas comment elle fonctionnait ni ce qu'elle avait dans la tête et ça le passionnait! Il avait l'impression qu'elle était une énigme et il brulait d'en découvrir la clef...D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour brouiller les pistes. Il sentait que ces frères étaient parties prenantes dans le mystère mais il savait aussi qu'elle leur cachait ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle les aimait, ça se voyait ...sauf peut-être son frère ainé, mais à en juger par la haine qu'elle semblait lui vouer, Nino se disait que c'était peut-être celui qu'elle aimait le plus!  
Il aurait bien demandé l'avis de ses collègues, mais il savait qu'ils avaient d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Sho-chan était en pleine confusion sentimentale et Nino était bien placé pour savoir qu'il avait certainement plus besoin de son aide que lui de la sienne, Aoi-chan...et bien c'était Aoi-chan et manifestement elle avait décidé de jouer les bonnes fées pour le petit garçon et son père, quand à Misa-san...il ne parlait pas avec elle de ce genre de sujet!   
S'il lui disait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Juri il craignait qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel avant de le traiter de pervers et d'homme facile. Donc, petit un, il n'obtiendrait pas d'aide, et petit deux, il se prendrait un sermon...non, sans façon, merci!  
Il devrait se débrouiller tout seul.  
Il arriva sous le porche de la maison où tout le monde était prêt à l'action. Mais à quelle action exactement?  
« Bien... »commença Jun « A une dizaine de kilomètres il y a un parcours aventure, je vous propose d'y passer la journée...ça peut être drôle!  
-Euh, Jun-san »demanda Sakurai qui voyait le piège se refermer sur lui « parcours aventure, ça signifie altitude?  
-Hum..oui entre autre, il y a un circuit dans les arbres. Vous préférez ne pas le faire..Aoi-san reste ici et va pêcher aujourd'hui, peut-être que ça vous plairait d'avantage? »  
Sho jeta un oeil alentour et vit Masaki qui vérifiait son sac, tout à ses pensées. S'il ne venait pas, il abdiquait...c'était le moment de faire un choix. Etait-il prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour convaincre le jeune homme qu'il était sincère? Ce premier pas commençait par le fait de vaincre son vertige et il le savait...Mais ça valait le coup!  
Il se battrait pour l'avoir, dû t-il se battre contre Masaki lui même pour le contraindre à accepter de penser à lui. Peut-être pas autant que lui même le faisait pour lui mais s'il voulait ne serait-ce que reconsidérer son aversion pour la vie de couple, il était prêt à sauter de tous les arbres et de toutes les montagnes du monde!  
Il regarda Jun avec détermination et lança un « Je viens! »ferme et définitif.  
Ninomiya jeta une œillade à Juri qui était derrière son frère et il pu jurer l'avoir vu sourire avec douceur en entendant la réponse de Sakurai...  
Il sourit à son tour en enfilant les bretelles de son sac à dos et se dit qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Malgré ce qu'elle prétendait, elle voulait sincèrement que ses frères trouvent le bonheur.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq pour offrir un dernier au revoir à celle qui les avait toujours soutenu et portés en dépit des difficultés que sa vie de veuve impliquait.   
Leur mère était morte d'une crise cardiaque dans son sommeil et c'est Masaki, inquiet de ne pas la voir en cuisine alors qu'il se levait, qui l'avait trouvé, le visage paisible, endormie pour l'éternité.  
Elle s'était toujours occupée du ryokan et de ses enfants avec fermeté et douceur sans jamais se plaindre de la solitude qu'elle devait pourtant ressentir plus que de raison...Elle avait été déclarée veuve très jeune alors que les jumeaux avaient à peine trois ans, son mari ayant disparu en montagne lors d'un sauvetage. Elle avait longtemps guetté son retour, sans en parler, sans faiblir et avait élevé les enfants dans le culte de ce père héroïque.   
Mais c'est toujours trop tard que l'on se rend compte de ce qu'on a pas su voir....Tout à leurs vies, grace à elle, à l'insouciance dont elle leur avait fait cadeau, il ne l'avaient jamais regardée comme un être humain faillible. Le médecin que Masaki avait appellé lui avoua la suivre depuis des années pour ses problèmes de coeur qu'elle savait héréditaire. Il lui confirma aussi avoir examiné la fratrie dans leur enfance et n'avoir pas décelé ceux-ci chez eux...  
Le jeune homme avait immédiatement pris les choses en main appellant ses frères et sa soeur, trouvant un nouveau logement pour les hotes du ryokan, organisant les funérailles.  
Ils accoururent tous dans la journée, Satoshi accompagné de Rei, ravalant tous leur tristesse, les détails pratiques leur occupant l'esprit. Et c'est ce qui les empêchait de s'effondrer. Ils tombaient tous des nues, ayant toujours pensé ne jamais à avoir à faire le deuil de cette femme si forte qui les avait élevés avec tant d'abnégation.  
Ils s'étaient tous les 5 retrouvés dans la cuisine qui la symbolisait si bien, après des funérailles dignes et pleines d'émotions. Il leur semblait bien étrange de se dire que désormais ils étaient orphelins et assis autour de la grande table qui avait vu passer tant de tranches de vies, ils étaient perdus dans leurs souvenirs....laissant fleurir à nouveau sa présence parmi eux, son sourire si doux, ses facheries pleines d'amour et ses leçons remplies de sagesse.  
« Vous croyez qu'on a pas su l'aimer? »demanda Jun.  
Personne ne répondit. Cette question pleine de culpabilité, ils l'avaient tous en tête, même si seul le cadet avait osé la formuler à voix haute.  
« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse voir disparaître la personne qui vous est la plus chère en se disant qu'on a fait tout ce qu'il fallait, qu'on l'a aimé à la mesure de ce qu'elle méritait...elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on culpabilise »dit très justement Masaki.  
Ils opinèrent tous en silence...certes ça ne les dédouanait pas de l'aveuglement dont ils avaient fait preuve, mais le jeune homme savait toujours trouver les mots justes en toute circonstance et ils lui en furent reconnaissant une fois de plus.  
« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu? »interrogea Juri.  
« Elle aurait voulu qu'on s'occupe du ryokan! Ils nous revient de toute façon...  
-Mais on a tous nos vies.. »dit Satoshi en jetant un regard à Rei. Ils n'avaient rien dit à personne de leur projet de mariage...ça aurait été complétement hors de propos!  
« Moi je vais le reprendre! »dit fermement Masaki. « C'est l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ...tant que je vivrais dans la même ville que Yuko, je ne pourrais pas rompre avec lui...je vous ai dit que je l'avais fait, gomen!  
-Moi aussi !! »dit Rei à l'étonnement général « je vais t'aider, Masaki-kun....je resterai avec toi au ryokan, si tu veux bien de moi! » Elle avait son air déterminé des grands jours et personne ne chercha à la contredire.   
« Je vais travailler pour une boite de pub, mais je viendrai les week-end vous aider »compléta Satoshi.  
Les trois regards de Masaki, Satoshi et de Rei se tournèrent vers les jumeaux qui étaient restés silencieux.  
Jun y vit-il une possibilité de se rapprocher de la femme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer...?  
« Moi aussi je vais vivre au ryokan! Je vais passer mon brevet de sauveteur et de guide de montagne!  
-Jun!!!! »s'écria Juri. Mais au regard qu'il lui lança, alors qu'il venait pour la première fois de formuler un projet d'avenir clair et net, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle vit la catastrophe se profiler, mais elle ferait tout pour en limiter les retombées...  
« Je...je vais aussi vivre au ryokan: »dit elle en souriant « Je ne suis pas une lacheuse...je passerai mon brevet avec toi!! »  
Satoshi posa sa main à plat sur la table, Rei le suivit et les trois autres les imitèrent, confiants dans l'avenir...seule Juri avait la gorge serrée.

Jun avait pris la tête de l'expédition et devisait gaiement avec sa soeur, suivi par leurs invités. Masaki fermait la marche un peu à l'écart.  
Depuis les avances de Sakurai, il avait pris un peu de distance avec le groupe et était silencieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il s'était levé tôt pour préparer le repas du midi à emporter, le leur comme celui des pêcheurs et avait ensuite filé chercher le matériel nécessaire à leur escapade. Quand il avait croisé Jun, il avait bien esssayé d'échapper à la sortie mais celui-ci l'avait regardé comme s'il descendait d'une planète lointaine...et il n'avait plus argumenté! C'était toujours pareil avec lui, le boulot avant tout, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'on soit malade ou amoureux...  
Il avait alors espéré que Sho et sa peur du vide se retrouve à pêcher dans le lac en compagnie des taciturnes associés mais il avait été étonné de l'entendre formuler clairement son intention de grimper dans les arbres.  
Arrivé au départ du parcours, Jun se chargea d'équiper Misa-san qui ne lui décrochait pas un mot depuis le matin...il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux, se dit Masaki. Est-ce que le grand Jun se serait pris un rateau? Il sourit en pensant avec émotion à cette femme « admirable »...ça ne lui ferait pas de mal!  
Sakurai et Ninomiya attendait patiemment leur tour. Masaki se rapprocha de sa soeur qui sortait le matériel de son sac à dos, et lui souffla doucement:  
« Tu veux bien t'occuper de Sakurai-san?  
-Pourquoi? »répondit elle sans le regarder.  
« J'en sais rien, comme ça...parce que je m'en suis occupé pour l'escalade...  
-Et?  
-Et rien du tout, c'est bien de changer!  
-C'est bien d'instaurer un climat de confiance avec nos clients, Aniki, occupes toi de lui, je prend le nain... »elle lui fourra le matériel dans les mains en souriant et fila sur Ninomiya, sans laisser à son frère le temps de la réplique.  
Nino la regarda faire un sourire ironique aux lèvres.   
« Alors, on ne peut plus se passer de mon corps?  
-Je donne une chance à ton copain, il a pas interet à lui faire du mal, je te préviens sinon, il aura à faire à moi! »  
Le sourire de Ninomiya grandit encore, savourant au passage, le toucher expert de sa compagne.  
« Finalement, tu n'es pas la méchante sorcière de l'ouest..! »  
Juri releva la tête vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux, oscillant dangereusement entre la furieuse envie d'éclater de rire et celle de le gifler. Elle opta pour un entre-deux en plissant les yeux et soufflant du nez.  
« J'étais sure que dans cette jolie poitrine battait un coeur tendre!  
-Tu t'enfonces Ninomiya, méfies toi! J'espère que tu l'as bien vu cette « jolie poitrine » parce que tu n'es pas près de la revoir.. »dit elle en tournant des talons.  
« C'est ce qu'on verra... »murmura le jeune homme d'un air satisfait.  
Sho vit arriver Masaki avec l'air d'un condamné à mort au visage. Il en resta un instant perplexe et peiné, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant surtout pas l'effrayer par des paroles déplacées .  
Masaki commença à le préparer sans lui parler.   
« Masaki-kun?  
-Hmmm?  
-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit hier...oubliez tout si cela vous a mis mal à l'aise.. »il avait le regard triste et tendre et Masaki se senti idiot et méchant tout d'un coup. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et il s'en voulu de faire de la peine à un homme si gentil.  
« Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis affreux avec vous! Et je devrais vous expliquer mon comportement. C'est la moindre des choses...j'ai vécu avec un garçon dont j'étais très amoureux et il m'a trompé, pendant longtemps. Depuis je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus aimer.  
-C'est tout? »Sho souriait comme si on venait de lui faire un cadeau. Masaki en resta interdit...  
« Ca se réapprend, l'Amour..vous verrez! »Sho alla se placer aux côtés de son collègue, l'air heureux comme jamais et pour la première fois Masaki se dit qu'il avait vraiment envie de croire qu'il disait vrai.

+=+

Jun se tenait devant le porche de la maison et s'étirait en souriant aux anges...il entendait dans le lointain les oiseaux matinaux chanter et la brume trainait encore au sommet de la montagne. Juri ne se léverait pas tout de suite, elle n'acceptait de sortir de son lit aux aurores que pour partir en expédition mais Masaki ne devrait pas tarder à le rejoindre...  
Quand à Rei, depuis qu'elle avait emménagé au ryokan, c'était un vrai loir. Elle, si électrique habituellement avait un mal fou à quitter sa chambre. Jun se dit que l'air de la montagne devait lui être plus que profitable. D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais eu si bonne mine. Son air maussade de ces derniers temps avait laissé la place à un sourire pensif qui ne cessait de l'émouvoir.   
Quand le jeune homme avait appris le décès de sa mère, le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête...On croit toujours avoir le temps dans la vie quand on a 20 ans. Le temps de trouver sa voie, le temps de se fixer, de rencontrer quelqu'un... Si ses frères ainés avaient des souvenirs conscients de leur père, lui et Juri n'en gardaient que ce leur mère avait bien voulu leur raconter. Et comme une image d'épinal il avait toujours fait partie de leur imaginaire, un père absent, fantasmé, héroïque. Mais il n'avait pas suffisament été là pour influencer leurs désirs d'avenir. La brutale réalité l'avait rattrapé et pour ne pas couler, ils avaient établis un projet familial, resserant autour d'eux le cocon que représentait la fratrie, y incluant leur indispensable Rei.  
Ca avait été alors un nouveau départ pour Jun et il avait enfin su ce que serait sa vie. Il vivrait au ryokan avec eux, avec ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Il avait parfaitement conscience que le week-end Rei partageait la chambre de son frère ainé, même s'ils n'en faisaient pas étalage, mais toute la semaine elle était à lui. Et ils ne parlaient jamais de Satoshi. Ce n'était pas bien de laisser vivre cette illusion, il le savait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer....Juri et Masaki étaient pourtant extrêmement attentifs à lui montrer qu'elle ne se comportait différement qu'avec leur frère ainé.  
Mais il ne les écoutait pas, tout à son amoureux aveuglement... quand elle lui souriait, qu'elle lui demandait un conseil, quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à se promener ou à plaisanter, son coeur se gonflait d'espoir.  
Les seuls moments où tous les quatre étaient séparés étaient ceux consacrés aux heures de préparation à l'accréditation que lui et sa soeur passaient ensemble. Jun se faisait un peu de souci pour Juri qui s'était renfermée depuis deux mois qu'ils avaient emmenagés dans leur maison familiale. Souvent il la surprenait en grande conversation avec Masaki et leur air grave lui posait question..mais ils répondaient par des pirouettes et faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Dans leurs yeux il lisait pourtant de l'inquiétude pour lui...il serait toujours le petit dernier, celui qu'il faudrait protéger, l'insouciant Jun. Et bien il leur montrerait qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui, qu'il deviendrait un homme sur et fort...  
Et il avait un projet en tête, pas tout à fait concret encore mais il voulait en parler aux autres. Et si de simple auberge, ils profitaient de leurs compétences pour devenir un centre de découverte du parc national...Pourquoi ne pas proposer des activités aux hotes et en attirer de nouveaux en mal d'aventures?   
Oui, d'un drame pouvait résulter quelque chose de très positif, se disait Jun en ce petit matin. Rei et Masaki s'occuperaient du ryokan, lui et Juri pourraient emmener leurs clients en escapade toute la journée, la vie serait merveilleuse!  
Il leur en parlerait dès qu'il aurait un plan sur et bien établi...mais ils ne lui refuseraient pas, ils ne savaient rien lui refuser!!

Satoshi marchait loin devant son fils et Aoi-san. On ne savait pas exactement lequel des deux avait accordé son pas à celui de l'autre mais ils semblaient peu soucieux de rattraper leur guide.   
Akira était venu réveiller la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue comme il aimait le faire pour son père et c'est en souriant qu'elle avait reçu cette douce marque d'attention...En réalité tout ce que le petit garçon faisait l'enchantait. Et toute l'attention que la jeune femme lui portait réjouissait Akira. Non pas qu'il en oubliait ses oncles et sa tante pour autant mais elle l'émerveillait avec son doux sourire et son calme. Elle avait quelque chose de magique en elle et d'ailleurs, la preuve était cette journée de pêche qu'ils allaient partager avec son père. C'était bien la première fois qu'il acceptait de passer toute une journée en sa compagnie. Habituellement pour qu'il puisse venir, l'un de ses oncles devait accepter de les accompagner et ils devaient partir à la mi-journée, laissant seul Satoshi...Seul avec ses poissons.  
Se sentant seul, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers les deux retardataires pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils pourraient faire un effort pour qu'il n'ai pas à les attendre mais Aoi qui le vit, lui tira la langue déclenchant de grands éclats de rire chez son fils.  
Décidement pour la quinzième fois de la journée il se dit qu'il avait eu tort de faire une entorse à sa règle de vie...La tranquilité avant tout!  
Mais tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, il les avait amené, rien ne le contraignait à faire l'animateur...  
Il posa son matériel près de l'eau, installa son siège et sorti ses cannes à pêche.  
Aoi et Akira s'installèrent sur une couverture que leur avait donné Masaki le matin et comme deux oiseaux sur la branche se nichèrent l'un contre l'autre sans bruit.  
Satoshi sans se préoccuper d'eux, lança son fil et commença à attendre. Attendre quoi? Rien n'était plus flou pour lui..quand il était au bord de l'eau, il pouvait réfléchir sans être parasité par le monde extérieur, laisser voguer sa pensée..Mais aujourd'hui en les sentant à côté de lui, il ressentait de la gêne. Pourtant ils ne parlaient pas, se faisant presque oublier. Akira et Aoi quelquefois échangeaient quelques gestes, des regards et s'en contentaient. Le petit garçon avait le regard épanoui et Satoshi se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vraiment regardé son fils. Jamais surement, enfin pas depuis....  
« Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez tous les deux?  
-Aoi-chan me dit qu'elle est contente de t'avoir accompagné!  
-Ah, Aoi-chan a dit ça? Vraiment?  
-Hmm, elle dit qu'elle trouve la pêche très amusante.  
-Ah, elle a raison...surement! »  
La jeune femme lui souriait ironiquement et Satoshi se dit que son silence était probablement plus bruyant que toutes les conversations du monde. Il était destabilisé par elle, parce qu'elle le contraignait à penser à ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir lui dire. Et l'introspection était loin d'être son fort, enfin, il la rejettait autant que possible à vrai dire.  
« Papa, dis?  
-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'Aoi-san veut me dire?  
-Elle demande si maman lui ressemblait. »Satoshi fut foudroyé par la question du petit garçon. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de sa mère et il n'avait pas réfléchi à la façon dont il aborderait le sujet avec lui, si un jour il lui demandait des explications.Il semblait que le moment été arrivé...  
« Non, Akira-kun, ta maman ne lui ressemblait pas...mais elle souriait gentiment comme elle. » Ce n'est qu'en pronançant ses mots qu'il se rendit compte que c'était la plus stricte vérité. Rei aussi avait cet air ironique et doux en même temps quand elle le regardait...Satoshi resta un moment interdit en fixant le groupe formé par son fils et cette femme qui lui était si étrangère.   
« Papa?  
-Oui?  
-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est maman qui nous a envoyé Aoi-chan pour nous dire qu'elle est heureuse au paradis? »  
Le pêcheur senti son coeur se serrer de détresse en entendant pour la première fois les pensées profondes de son fils. Ce n'était plus un bébé qu'on pouvait ignorer et laisser dans un coin, il avait besoin de réponses. Et pas de la part de Jun, ni de Masaki, mais de la sienne...Il posa sa canne, s'approcha de son fils et le regarda avec intensité.  
Il lui prit la main et lui répondit un « peut-être... » avant de l'emmener avec lui au bord de l'eau et de l'asseoir entre ses jambes.  
« Tiens bien la canne et quand ça mord, tu tires de toutes tes forces, compris? »  
Akira aquiesca joyeusement, faisant un coucou de la main à son amie.  
Aoi fit la même chose et les regarda en posant sa main dans son menton.  
Satoshi se rendit compte alors qu'il souriait sans même s'en rendre compte. Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était pas arrivé, se demanda t-il.. .

CHAPITRE 8

Jun et Rei étaient seuls dans la cuisine du ryokan quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Juri était partie faire des courses et Masaki était à la mairie pour de barbantes formalités administratives...  
Ils buvaient tous deux un thé en parlant de tout et de rien, le jeune homme savourant un des rare moment de tranquillité en tête à tête. A croire que les deux autres craignaient qu'ils fassent quelque chose de déplacé. Ils étaient toujours dans leurs jambes!  
Et tout à l'heure encore, Juri avait trainé la jambe en apprenant que Masaki ne serait pas là pour faire le chaperon...mais ils avaient ri d'elle et elle avait bien été contrainte de partir sous peine de devoir s'expliquer.  
« Téléphone!  
-J'y vais! »dit Jun. « Mochi mochi? Hum...ok, j'arrive, je suis là dans 10 minutes!  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu pars?  
-Oui, c'est une urgence, il y a un touriste qui est parti en spéléo et qui n'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis 5 heures. Il faut que j'y aille..je vais essayer de contacter Juri pour qu'elle m'accompagne, tous les bras sont bons à prendre!  
-Je viens!  
-Quoi mais..tu es sure?  
-Oui , j'en suis sure. De toute façon, le temps que tu joignes Juri et qu'elle revienne, tu vas perdre un temps fou! »  
Jun refléchit à peine avant de se ranger à son opinion. Il était trop content de l'emmener avec lui. Elle adorait le danger et il saurait lui donner sa dose d'adrénaline!  
Ils arrivèrent à peine un quart d'heure après sur place et s'équipèrent immédiatement comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Leur matériel était prêt à fonctionner comme toujours et ils ne perdirent pas de temps en paroles inutiles. Ils rejoignirent le groupe des sauveteurs déjà sur place, consultant la carte des différentes cavités de la grotte, cherchant le meilleur point d'accès. Jun et Rei furent assignés à une entrée en hauteur qui faisait appel à leurs talents d'alpinistes expérimentés. Rei rayonnait alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans le puit qui soubassait l'accès. Elle alluma son casque et sans discuter prit le premier boyau qui lui faisait face, suivit de peu par Jun. Au bout d'une longue et silencieuse progression dans l'eau boueuse, ils atteignirent une cavité énorme, fraiche, où passait un cours d'eau.   
Alors qu'ils regardaient en contrebas ils entendirent une voix faible qui les appellait. L'homme était manifestement tombé et sa jambe avait une position étrange...Jun pris son talkie-walkie pour se faire localiser et annoncer qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Le reste de l'équipe de sauvetage les rattrapa avec rapidité et ils purent extraire le touriste imprudent de sa prison de pierre sans trop de dommages.   
Ils sortirent couverts de bleus et d'égratignures, plisant les yeux au soleil, mais ravis. Ils rentrèrent fiers d'eux au ryokan, sales à faire peur.   
Alors qu'ils revivaient le sauvetage, se complimentant l'un l'autre de leur témerité respective, riant d'avoir bravé le danger, qu'ils virent sous le porche Satoshi qui faisait les 100 pas. Dès qu'il les vit, il couru vers eux, mis soulagé, mi furieux.   
« Satoshi, tu es revenu? »demanda Jun en souriant.  
« Jun, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête?  
-Satoshi-kun, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé..;  
-Toi tais toi! On en parlera plus tard! »Rei se tû et baissa la tête, jamais elle ne l'avait vu en colère et là il était hors de lui.  
« Oi, ça va pas de lui parler comme ça? Elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut, elle ne te doit rien!  
-Bordel, mais vous êtes aussi inconscients l'un que l'autre!! Elle est enceinte! »eructa Satoshi.  
Jun senti son coeur s'arrêter brusquement et ne repartir qu'a force de volonté, se déchirant en milliers de morceaux pour ne plus jamais se reconstituer.   
Juri et Masaki avaient accouru en entendant les cris de leur frère ainé.   
Jun leur lança un regard de désespoir et en lisant le même sentiment se refléter dans leurs pupilles, il sut immédiatement qu'ils étaient au courant de tout et qu'ils lui mentaient depuis des mois probablement...

 

Une fois la pomme dans le ver il est bien difficile de l'en déloger...se répétait Masaki en fixant Sho qui grimpait quelques mètres devant lui le premier arbre de leur parcours...  
Il lui en aurait presque voulu de lui avoir balancé ses sentiments au visage. Comme s'il avait besoin de ce genre de choses...! Il vivait très bien, merci, entre ses frères et son neveu, les hôtes du ryokan ou les activités sportives qu'il animait.  
Il avait une réelle utilité, il était celui qui était toujours là pour les autres, celui dans le lit de qui Akira venait se réfugier quand il avait fait un cauchemar (on lui avait interdit le lit de Jun pour qu'il ne fasse pas de rencontres hasardeuse en milieu de nuit!!), celui qui était l'âme du ryokan, le dépositaire de la mémoire familiale.   
Quand il avait ré emménagé à l'auberge pour y rester, il avait enfin pu quitter Yuko et si cela avait été effroyable à vivre, il savait parfaitement que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se sevrer de cette relation malsaine. Et heureusement, ses frères et sa soeur ne savait pas tout ce par quoi il avait dû passer, Dieu merci!   
Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, dans les projets familiaux et pas une seconde ne s'était dit qu'il pourrait un jour souffrir de solitude. Une vie amoureuse, mais pourquoi faire? Pour souffrir, encore une fois? Malheureusement autour de lui, personne n'avait de relation heureuse, alors comment croire que cela pouvait exister?  
Masaki avait trouvé un équilibre salutaire, une façon idéale de ne pas avoir à nouveau à pleurer la mort d'un amour, a pleurer de tristesse en découvrant les duperies de l'autre ou sa disparition...Et depuis s'il riait sans cesse, ceux qui le connaissait bien pouvait voir cette petite lueur de tristesse au coin de ses yeux apparaître aux moments les plus inopportuns.  
Il avait bien eu quelques amants de passage, surtout rien qui porte à conséquence, personne qui puisse lui prendre son coeur.   
Et Sho Sakurai était arrivé et lui avait parlé d'Amour! S'il avait tout rejeté en bloc par habitude, il devait bien avouer qu'une petite once d'intérêt s'était éveillée en lui.   
Il était tout d'abord beau à se damner, tout à fait son genre (le genre de tout le monde, se disait le jeune homme!), et avait l'air gentil..mais de ça il se méfiait comme de la peste! Les loups ont toujours l'air d'agneaux, ou ils n'attraperaient jamais personne, ça il était bien placé pour le savoir!  
Il y a quelques minutes il lui avait dit avec assurance qu'aimer était simple...quel idiot! Il n'avait manifestement jamais parlé histoire d'amour avec lui et sa fratrie!! Peut-être devrait-il lui raconter certains de leurs secrets bien enfoui pour le dégouter? Ou pour être vraiment honnête, s'en dégouter lui même et s'infliger une piqure de rappel...se remémorer la raison pour laquelle toute aventure avec lui était à jamais impossible.  
Masaki grimpa à son tour et se retrouva sur la plate-forme perchée ou leur première tyrolienne les attendaient. Sho était accroché à son mousqueton partagé entre le désir de tenter le grand saut et la peur paralysante du vertige...Masaki le voyait lutter mentalement et il s'approcha de lui en douceur pour ne pas le surprendre.   
« Sho-san, vous voulez descendre? »  
Sho tourna la tête dans sa direction et immédiatement un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, comme s'il se disait que le jeune homme à ses côtés allait résoudre tous ces problèmes...Masaki en eut le souffle coupé. Oui il était sincère, c'était évident, dans un moment pareil, il ne pouvait pas mentir...et ses yeux étaient si doux et confiant!  
« Non, je vais y aller! »  
Il pris soudain un regard droit et ferme qui sonnait comme une déclaration. Le jeune moniteur se mit à rougir et Sho en sourit de joie. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, se dit -il.   
Il prit une grande respiration et se lança, filant dans un grand bruit vers le sol où l'attendaient les autres. Masaki le regarda faire avec admiration mais ne put retenir un cri en le voyant atterrir brutalement et ne pas se relever, alors que Jun et Juri se précipitaient vers lui. 

 

+=+

A la nuit tombée Jun n'était toujours pas réapparu et Juri se faisait un sang d'encre. Elle culpabilisait énormément de n'avoir pas su protéger son frère, et plus que tout autre chose de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de ce qui se tramait. S'il revenait, c'était fini, elle s'en fit la promesse, elle ne se mêlerait plus jamais des affaires de cœur de ses frères...d'aucun d'entre eux!  
Elle avait sans cesse le sentiment de mal faire quoi qu'elle tente pour eux et à chaque fois de la même façon, elle finissait par se maudire. Que lui dirait-elle? Qua l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, certainement, qu'elle ne voulait que son bien...minable!  
Et plus que tout elle était en colère, en colère. En colère contre elle-même qui s'était tu, contre Jun qui n'avait rien vu, contre Rei et Satoshi et leur égoïsme fourbe, et contre Masaki...non, pas contre Masaki....  
Juri s'assit par terre, guettant l'horizon et elle fit un bond en sentant qu'un gilet se posait sur ses épaules. Elle sourit à Masaki qui la regardait d'un œil inquiet.  
« Rentre! Tu ne le feras pas revenir plus vite en attrapant froid!  
-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas. Je préfère l'attendre ici...  
-Tu t'en veux, telle que je te connais...  
-Bien sur que je m'en veux! Tu t'imagines ce qu'il doit penser, qu'on se moque de lui depuis des mois. Il doit avoir l'impression qu'on l'a pris pour un idiot.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, il va finir par comprendre qu'on a fait ça pour son bien et il se calmera. Il est tout sauf bête!  
-Masaki?  
-Hum?  
-Tu ne crois pas que Satoshi et Rei aurait dû lui dire depuis le début? Tu sais je pense qu'ils savent ce que ressens Jun et qu'ils n'ont pas voulu l'affronter!  
-Non, je crois que c'est encore plus simple que ça...Ils s'aiment et ils ne voient rien d'autre qu'eux même. C'est purement égoïste mais c'est humain! Ils n'ont pas pensé une seconde à Jun, ils se sont juste dit qu'il fallait attendre que notre période de deuil soit terminée avant de se réjouir de ce bébé... »  
Juri pleurait mais se sentait un peu rassérénée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec Masaki.   
« Merci! »lui murmura t-elle. Le jeune homme passa son bras autour des épaules de sa soeur et il la sentit se raidir à ce contact. Quand il la regarda pour comprendre ce qui se passait, il vit qu'elle fixait un point à l'horizon. Il comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.   
« Laisse moi seule avec lui, s'il te plait...je suis sure qu'il ne m'en veut qu'à moi, il faut que je lui parle...  
-Je me demande toujours pourquoi on en veut toujours aux personnes qu'on aime le plus... »Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et rentra à l'intérieur.  
Juri se leva et croisa les bras, prête à s'expliquer avec son frère.  
Jun avait le regard dur et passa près de sa soeur sans lui jeter un regard.  
« Jun! Jun!! »elle lui couru après et lui attrapa le bras. Il la fixa et baissa le regard sur la main de sa jumelle pour lui dire qu'elle ferait mieux de le lâcher...rapidement.  
Juri laissa tomber sa main avec tristesse. Jamais elle n'avait lu tant de colère dans ses yeux, et elle savait que la douleur était la seule responsable de cet état de fait.  
« Ecoute moi au moins! » Elle vit le doute passer dans son regard et saisit sa chance.  
« Tu le savais, Jun...si tu es honnête avec toi même, avoue que tu le savais. Tu l'as toujours su qu'elle aimait Satoshi et pas toi!  
-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire? Que je suis un idiot malhonnête?  
-Tu as mal, je comprend mais on est là, nous! Masaki et moi, on est là pour toi.   
-J'en ai rien à foutre que vous soyez là pour moi!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? »Juri sentait les larmes poindre et la tristesse la gagner. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse entendre raison, qu'il l'entende au fond de sa détresse.  
« Tu veux que Rei et Satoshi se séparent? Qu'elle perde le bébé pour que vous puissiez être ensemble? Ca te ferait plaisir...vraiment? Tu voudrais que je ne trouve jamais personne pour rester à jamais avec toi, que je sois malheureuse comme Masaki? »  
Jun réfléchissait à ce qu'elle disait et la panique commença à le prendre. Ses yeux oscillaient dangereusement de droite à gauche et il sentait que ses nerfs allaient céder....Oui c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait! C'est ce qu'il avait souhaité pendant tout ce temps, sans jamais se l'avouer ouvertement. Mais c'était de la folie, bien sur, il ne pouvait pas faire ça et désirer que le malheur s'abatte sur ceux qu'il aimait pour son propre profit...Il leva un regard fou de douleur à sa soeur, et il vit que toute colère l'avait quittée et qu'elle attendait avec anxiété quelle serait sa réaction.  
« Qu'est...qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Juri??  
-Continuer... »  
Il se nicha contre elle, son corps secoué de sanglots libérateurs. Juri souffla de soulagement.  
« Pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit...je suis désolé...  
-On a pas à s'excuser quand on s'aime, ne t'en fais pas... »

 

« Sakurai-san...Sakurai-san...ça va? »  
Masaki s'était précipité comme un fou sans réfléchir sur celui qui l'inquiétait tant.  
Jun leva les yeux sur son frère et lui sourit. Sho se releva en rigolant et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui était totalement blême.  
« Mais...mais vous n'avez rien?  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis juste légèrement tordu la cheville et elle semble un peu égratignée, je crois que ça saigne...  
-Et bien Masaki, tu as eu peur, on dirait? »sourit Jun.   
Il lança un regard alentour et tous les autres sans exception le fixaient ironiquement. Masaki se sentit rougir.  
« Bien sur que j'ai eu peur...un client qui se blesse...pour le ryokan....  
-C'est ça, ouais! Je suis sure que si ça avait été Ninomiya, tu serais resté perché dans ton arbre »lui souffla Juri en douce.  
« Oi, pourquoi moi? »demanda Nino qui avait tout entendu.  
« Pourquoi tu me colles au point d'entendre tout ce que je dis? C'est plutôt ça la question...!  
-Je te colle pas du tout, n'importe quoi!  
-Ouais c'est ça..allez on continue! » Puis se tournant vers Sho « Sakurai-san, vous vous sentez capable de poursuivre le parcours?  
-Je crois que je vais vous attendre en bas.  
-Je vais te chercher la trousse de secours. »lui dit Misa, en se dirigeant vers son sac.  
« Vous avez besoin d'aide? »proposa Jun au grand blessé.  
« Non, j'ai l'habitude des pansements, je vais me débrouiller seul!  
-Ok...tenez!  
-Je vais le ramener à l'auberge »dit Masaki. « de toute façon, vous pouvez rester tous les deux..  
-Pas de problème, allez-y..tu viens nous chercher dans deux heures environ, ok?  
-A tout à l'heure! »  
Masaki aida Sho a monter dans le minibus et ils rentrèrent silencieusement jusqu'au ryokan.  
Arrivés, ils constatèrent que les pêcheurs n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et Masaki s'en étonna. Ca ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Satoshi de s'éterniser avec son fils et avec une étrangère encore moins!  
« Vous cherchez Aoi-chan? »demanda Sho. Décidément il le comprenait bien..  
« Oui, je suis surpris...habituellement Satoshi s'arrange pour qu'Akira rentre tôt.  
-J'ai l'impression que leur relation est assez compliquée, non? Je pensais que c'était toi le père d'Akira au départ. »  
Masaki tiqua en entendant pour la première fois Sho le tutoyer. Mais il n'en ressentit pas de gêne, bien au contraire.   
« Oui, je m'occupe beaucoup de lui c'est vrai. Satoshi a du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres.   
-Même avec son fils?  
-Surtout avec son fils, c'est une histoire compliquée.  
-J'aimerai entendre ça...  
-Un jour peut-être que je vous la raconterai. »  
Sho se réjoui en l'entendant envisager un avenir avec lui, même s'il était le seul à percevoir un sens caché à une phrase peut-être jetée au hasard. Masaki vit son regard heureux et se maudit de son imprudence. Son visage se ferma...en cherchant un sujet de conversation plus neutre.  
« Je vais vous accompagner au salon. »  
Il le laissa prendre appui sur lui et il le vit clopiner jusqu'à un fauteuil accueillant.  
Sho prit la trousse et sorti le matériel adéquat sans aucune hésitation.  
« Vous avez l'air doué ...vous avez dit que vous aviez l'habitude des pansements tout à l'heure...  
-Oui, j'ai longtemps soigné quelqu'un..  
-C'est vrai? Et cette personne va bien maintenant?  
-Non, elle est décédée.  
-Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.  
-Pas de problème, ça fait des années...  
-Une personne proche de vous?  
-Oui, une personne proche de moi. L'homme avec qui je vivais, mon petit ami... »Sho hésita à peine avant de compléter « Il est mort d'une maladie opportune, il avait le VIH. »


	7. Chapter 7

Jun mit des semaines avant de pouvoir à nouveau adresser la parole à Rei, et encore plus de temps à accepter de se trouver seule avec elle dans une pièce...Il voyait parfaitement que ça lui faisait de la peine, mais c'était plus fort que lui.  
L'évitement était pour l'instant la seule conduite sécuritaire pour lui. Masaki et Juri avaient conseillé à Rei d'être patiente et de le laisser faire le premier pas vers elle.   
Satoshi aussi avait redoublé d'efforts auprès d'elle pour être plus présent, plus à l'écoute de sa future femme. Il savait parfaitement la place que prenait Jun dans son coeur et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il en avait longtemps été jaloux. Mais il avait compris avec le temps qu'il lui était indispensable tout comme l'était Masaki ou Juri...   
Et Rei était infiniment malheureuse de la situation actuelle. Satoshi avait parlé à son frère, venant s'excuser de ne l'avoir pas prévenu, mais à sa décharge il n'en avait jamais discuté non plus avec les autres membres de la fratrie. Il savait que Rei avait fait une exception avec Jun et si Satoshi en ignorait la raison profonde, il se doutait que quelque chose se cachait derrière cette cachotterie. Il demanda donc à son frère de comprendre, d'être patient et si possible de lui parler. Bien sur, pas un moment il n'avait envisagé que Jun était en colère parce qu'il avait vu ses espoirs amoureux s'effondrer...et le cadet avait promis de faire un effort, dès qu'il en serait capable.  
Petit à petit, il a fui moins vite les pièces dans lesquelles entrait Rei et il sentait sa colère s'amoindrir au fur et à mesure que le ventre de celle-ci s'arrondissait.   
Il a commencé à se reprendre et a moins entrainer son frère et sa soeur dans des soirées de beuveries effrénées.  
Et un soir d'hiver alors qu'il lisait près du feu, il a constaté que le jeune femme s'était assise face à lui et le regardait en souriant, enveloppée dans un plaid.  
Il esquissa un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.  
« Non, reste! C'est moi qui vais partir...Jun, je suis désolée! »  
Il su qu'elle ne s'excusait pas de son intrusion présente mais pour ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Jusqu'à quel point était elle consciente du mal qu'elle lui avait fait, il se posait la question...  
Peut-être était-il temps de régler les choses, à vrai dire, il en avait assez de lutter et d'être en colère.  
Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, et Rei lui lança un regard reconnaissant.  
« Tu veux qu'on parle? »attaqua t-il.  
« Je veux que tu me dises exactement pourquoi je te fais horreur depuis des mois. On s'entendait tellement bien, tu es comme un frère pour moi.. »  
Jun sourit douloureusement.  
« Alors pourquoi tu m'as menti? Pourquoi tu l'as dit à Masaki et à Juri?  
-Je leur en ai parlé avant de le dire à Satoshi et ils m'ont tous les deux donné le même conseil, ils m'ont dit de lui en parler...et puis tout s'est enchainé, ta mère, le ryokan...c'était pas le moment de t'en parler.  
-Et le mariage? Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand?  
-Satoshi t'en as parlé?  
-Oui, il me l'a dit...  
-Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Jun-kun, honnêtement, mais...  
-Mais?  
-Tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais tu occupes une place particulière dans mon coeur. Et depuis que les trois autres savent que je suis enceinte, ils me regardent différemment, comme si je n'étais plus la même. Tu étais le seul à ne pas faire de différence.  
-Parce que je ne savais rien!  
-Et c'était bien! Depuis que tu es au courant, tu m'ignores et...je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant, toi et moi...  
-Rien ne redeviendra comme avant, Rei-chan. Tu es à Satoshi maintenant! Ne prend pas cet air faussement étonné, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi! »  
A cet instant, il en avait la certitude, elle l'avait toujours su mais l'avait délibérement nié pour que rien ne change entre eux...il fut sidéré de ne pas en être étonné.  
« C'est vrai, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire...et de toute façon tu aurais choisi Satoshi. Le jour où j'ai sauté de la falaise, c'est lui que tu as retenu, pas moi.   
-Parce que lui ne voulait pas sauter, toi...je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête, ça me dépasse! »  
Elle baissa la tête et sembla peser ses mots avant de se lancer.  
« ...Jun-kun...je ne veux pas de ce bébé.  
-Quoi? Mais pouquoi?  
-C'est simple pour vous, votre famille est unie et aimante...Moi, mes parents m'ont toujours battu aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé et j'ai peur de devenir une mauvaise mère tout comme elle l'a été. Et si je le frappe aussi, si je ne suis pas capable de l'aimer? »  
En ce moment, Jun pouvait lire la détresse totale dans ses yeux et il compris enfin la raison du comportement auto-destructeur qui la menait depuis toujours. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se réjouir d'être le possesseur cette clef...  
« Tu en as parlé à Satoshi?  
-Non, juste à toi. Si je lui dit, il ne comprendra pas, il est tellement content, il m'idéalise tellement...je suis sure qu'il me détesterait.  
-Alors écoute...c'est lui le père de ton bébé et il sera un père formidable. Si tu ne te fais pas confiance, fais lui confiance à lui. Et nous sommes là aussi tous les 3. Cet enfant sera tellement aimé qu'on nous reprochera de le pourrir, je peux te le garantir! »  
Rei leva des yeux larmoyants sur lui, pleine de reconnaissance pour le réconfort qu'il lui apportait alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir si peu mérité. C'est vrai, cet enfant aurait 5 parents, il serait aimé et il aurait la chance de naitre dans cette famille formidable dans laquelle aimer n'était pas un vain mot.  
« Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras? »lui demande t-elle;  
« Euh...non, désolé, Rei mais c'est au-delà de mes forces. Je vais te chercher Masaki! »  
Il lui lança un regard contrit qui la fit rire malgré ses larmes et sorti de la pièce, fier de lui même et de la victoire personnelle qu'il venait de remporter.

 

« J'ai bien l'impression que c'est foutu pour demain... »souffla Juri d'un air blasé.   
Elle était sur une balancelle sous le proche de la maison et regardait la pluie diluvienne tomber avec constance sur la montagne.   
Ils étaient rentrés du parcours aventure alors que les premières gouttes commençaient à s'abattre et depuis, ça n'avait fait que s'intensifier.   
Et le déluge ne semblait pas vouloir céder. Jun avait appelé la station météo et ceux ci leurs avaient confirmé que le sale temps durerait au moins jusqu'au lendemain soir. Autant dire qu'ils pouvaient tirer un trait sur la randonnée prévue!  
Et bien c'était l'occasion de profiter de la maison et de se reposer. Après tout, elle et ses frères étaient coutumiers des efforts physiques constants mais leurs hotes prendraient peut-être cette pluie comme une bénédiction pour enfin relaxer leurs muscles endoloris...  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur séjour, ils avaient mangé à l'intérieur et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que l'ambiance était ...étrange.  
Masaki ne pipait mot et semblait perdu dans ses pensées profondes, tout comme Sho, Misa bisquait car son portable ne captait pas, Ninomiya observait en douce Juri mais elle était probablement la seule à ne pas le remarquer trop préoccupée par l'attitude de Masaki, plissant les yeux en direction de Sho pour lui faire peur ou tenter de lire de la duperie sur son visage... Et la palme revenait aux trois pêcheurs! Akira était assis sur les genoux d'Aoi-chan à côté de Satoshi et tous trois épluchaient un carnet de croquis en se remémorant la journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble...  
Et c'était ça que Jun trouvait le plus louche... depuis quand son frère redessinait? Il n'avait pas touché un crayon depuis la mort de Rei...depuis quand souriait-il à son fils?...alors que se passait-il? Et alors que le repas était terminé il continuait à trainer avec eux à table. Y avait-il vraiment un espoir?   
Trop tôt pour le dire..ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une rechute!  
Juri elle s'était isolée sur la terasse pour aller fumer sa cigarette et Misa l'avait suivie peu de temps après l'oeil fixé sur les barres de son téléphone.  
« Là-bas, sous le hangar vous pourrez capter! »lui lança Juri en lui tendant un manteau de pluie. Misa lui sourit et couru entre les gouttes aussi vite que possible, sans toutefois échapper totalement aux flaques boueuses.   
« Je peux me joindre à toi? »Nino se tenait près d'elle et sans attendre son aval, s'assit dans la balancelle.   
« Tu sais, je me disais qu'on a couché ensemble et que je ne sais rien de toi, à part que tu as 3 frères et un neveu qui tiennent un ryokan, que tu n'es pas souvent ici..alors qu'est-ce que tu fais, je veux dire dans la vie?  
-Ca t'intéresse vraiment? Et bien, je suis secouriste. Je vais sur les lieux d'éboulements ou de catastrophes naturelles partout dans le monde et je tente de retrouver des survivants et d'aider les autres...Quoi? »dit elle en voyant son air éberlué.  
« Rien, rien, c'est...génial, la classe...c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire!  
-J'ai réussi à te faire perdre tes mots? Ca valait le coup alors de faire ce job! »Elle riait comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une grosse plaisanterie.  
« Juri?  
-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir encore?  
-Rien, je me disais... »Il s'était rapproché subrepticement d'elle et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Il avait le regard tendre et malgré tout semblait déterminé à l'embrasser. Juri ne fit pas le moindre mouvement dans sa direction, le laissant venir. Il balaya doucement sa frange trop courte avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant une fraction de seconde, comme un enfant l'aurait fait. Juri sentit sa gorge se nouer et ce fut elle qui vont à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser à son tour gentiment. Avant de laisser leur désir prendre les commandes. Juri saisit sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle et il la coucha sous lui pour venir s'allonger entre ses jambes, tous deux bercés par le mouvement de la balancelle. Sans plus avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait, la jeune fille passa les mains sous sa chemise, caressant son dos lisse. Nino se mit à gémir dans sa bouche et ça la fit revenir tout à fait à elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire? Elle perdait la tête? C'était contre tout ses principes! Elle le poussa violemment pour se dégager de sous lui et parti sous la pluie alors qu'il l'appelait, totalement confus au pied du porche.  
Il se gratta la tête et se rendant compte qu'il commençait à être trempé, rentra dans le ryokan. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide! Il tomba sur Jun qui descendait l'escalier qui voyant l'état du jeune homme ne douta pas un instant de ce qu'il était en train de faire quelques minutes auparavant.  
Nino lui sourit en coin avant de monter les marches. Jun se dirigea vers la porte pour voir où se trouvait sa soeur mais il ne vit que Misa qui entrait dans le même état que Ninomiya, débraillée et mouillée.   
Il la fixa interdit et la connexion s'opéra.   
« Alors c'était ça! »lui souffla t-il en colère.

 

+=+

Aussi loin que Sho Sakurai se souvienne il avait toujours été extrêmement précautionneux. Comme ce genre d'enfants qui à la fin de la sortie scolaire est le seul à conserver des vêtements immaculés alors que les autres sont couverts de saletés et rentrent chez leurs parents couverts de plaies et de bosses...  
En se rendant compte que les hommes plus que les femmes ne l'attiraient, le ciel ne lui était pas tombé sur la tête mais presque. Lui qui ne voulait en rien se différencier de l'apaisante majorité, c'était bel et bien raté...  
Il avait alors rencontré quelques filles pour donner le change, qu'il finissait à chaque fois par rendre malheureuses car il était absolument incapable malgré toute sa bonne volonté de leur offrir autre chose qu'une amitié affectueuse...  
Mais en entrant à l'université il avait rencontré Toma et tout avait changé. Il était beau, drole, populaire, et plein de charme....et lui ne cherchait pas une seconde à nier qu'il préférait les garçons. Sho en était tombé amoureux, irrémédiablement, de loin, sans oser l'approcher ni même lui adresser la parole, se trouvant trop insignifiant pour être remarqué par un garçon pareil...Sans compter que lui ne faisait pas étalage de son homosexualité et ne s'était même jamais autorisé à sortir avec aucun homme.  
A partir du deuxième semestre cependant, Toma était venu lui parler. Il était charmant et ouvert avec lui, mais pas plus qu'avec le reste de la promotion, et Sho s'était fait violence pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il lui avait demandé quel serait sa filière l'année suivante. Il avait bafouillé une vague réponse, s'était perdu en explication ennuyeuse et brouillonnes et avait fini par s'excuser de son imbécillité. Mais il avait ri. Et Sho avait ri avec lui. Et la vie était devenue plus belle soudainement.  
« Sakurai-kun, tu viens ce soir? », « Sakurai-kun, tu déjeunes avec nous? »...  
Il n'était qu'un des membres du cercle qui l'entourait mais, il s'en contentait. Sho le voyait s'afficher avec des garçons, rire à leurs plaisanteries, il l'avait même vu en embrasser un une fois..mais jamais il ne s'était autorisé la moindre remarque de peur que Toma ne le rejette. Il subissait, souffrait, il aimait intensément et après tout, trouvait relativement confortable d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme qui ne serait jamais à lui...Il n'aurait alors jamais à avouer à tous qu'il vivait une histoire avec quelqu'un du même sexe!  
Il s'était même dégoté une jeune fille avec qui il s'entendait suffisamment pour qu'elle entretienne l'espoir qu'il souhaitait sortir avec elle. Elle l'attendait dévotement à la fin des cours, au pied de l'internat, l'appelait dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.   
Mais un jour comme les autres, alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, le téléphone à l'oreille, tentant vainement d'échapper à une après-midi shopping, il tomba surToma qui le voyant se débattre, lui pris le portable des mains et se présenta à la jeune fille, qui en fut visiblement estomaquée. « Fous la paix à mon petit ami, maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui, compris?! » et il raccrocha avant de tendre l'appareil à Sho qui était rouge de confusion..Pourquoi? Qu'allait-elle penser?Son petit-ami?  
« Qu'est-ce que...?  
-Tu cherchais à t'en débarrasser, non?  
-Plus ou moins, c'est vrai, mais...aller jusqu'à mentir quand même... »  
Toma le regarda avec intensité et résolution.  
« J'aurais vraiment voulu ne pas mentir, que ce soit la vérité, tu sais, mais quoi que je fasse pour attirer ton attention, même te rendre jaloux, rien ne marche...je ne supporte plus de te voir avec elle..alors fous moi ton poing dans la figure, traite moi d'homo, mais dégoute moi, parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te sortir de ma tête! »  
Que répondre à ça?  
Sho entra dans sa chambre et laissa la porte ouverte en une invitation et Toma le suivi de peu, se demandant avec anxiété quelle serait la réaction de l'homme qu'il aimait...  
Mais Sakurai le regard clair et heureux l'attendait près de son lit. Il réduisit la distance entre eux et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant à lui faire mal. Toma interdit un moment, laissa cependant ses bras se nouer autour de la taille de Sho et vint poser ses lèvres au creux de son cou, le faisant trembler sous sa caresse.  
Le jeune homme sentit ses doutes et ses timidités s'envoler lorsqu'il l'embrassa pour la première fois. Pas une seconde il n'était envisageable de gacher leur histoire pour sauver la face, de cacher au reste du monde qu'il avait la chance d'être aimé par un homme aussi extraordinaire...  
Au début, il fut reconnaissant à Toma de ne pas le pousser à aller plus loin avec lui, de laisser le temps à leur sentiments de s'installer durablement, mais lorsqu'il refusa de passer la nuit avec lui pour la ixième fois, il en fut ravagé...Ne l'aimait-il pas assez? Sho s'était cru trompé, peu désirable et Toma avait fini par lui avouer avoir contracté le VIH avec son premier petit-ami. Et depuis qu'il l'avait appris il s'était interdit toute relation physique avec ceux-ci. Mais Sho ne s'était pas avoué vaincu et l'avait emmené voir un spécialiste qui avait su trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre que s'ils prenaient les précautions nécessaires, ils pouvaient vivre pleinement leur relation de couple.  
Ils s'étaient installés ensemble peu après, avant même de quitter l'université et si le spectre du virus n'avait pas toujours été la troisième personne de leur couple, tout aurait été parfait.   
Deux ans plus tard, Toma était tombé malade...il alternait les séjours hospitaliers avec de courts moments de présence à la maison et Sho tentait d'être reconnaissant pour le temps qu'il leur était accordé de passer ensemble...jusqu'à la fin...  
Il avait vécu terré, brisé par la fatalité d'avoir vu son premier amour succomber à cette maladie aussi injuste que terrifiante, vivotant, survivant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à changer d'appartement rempli de ces souvenirs doux-amers. Cette chambre qui avait abrité leur amour avant d'accueillir ce lit médicalisé, cette bibliothèque remplie de livres de poèmes autant que de manuels médicaux...Ce recueil d'Emily Dickinson, le préféré de Toma celui qu'il lui avait offert pour leur premier anniversaire, et cette lettre à la page d' « Une Gorgée de Vie »que le jeune homme lu avec émotion.

« J'ai bu une Gorgée de Vie -  
Savez-vous ce que j'ai payé -  
Exactement une existence -  
Le prix, ont-ils dit, du marché.  
        
Ils m'ont pesée, grain par grain de Poussière -  
Ont mis en balance Pellicule contre Pellicule,  
Puis m'ont donnée la valeur de mon Etre -  
Une unique Goutte de Ciel. »  
           

« Sho...Merci  
Merci d'avoir embelli ma vie, merci d'avoir été à mes côtés. Si tu ouvres ce livre que tu ne lis jamais, mais que tu conserves pour ne pas me froisser...c'est que je ne suis probablement plus là. N'hésite pas, jette tout, ne vis pas dans le passé.  
Ma vie s'est achevée mais la tienne ne fait que commencer et je vais te confier un secret...je suis sur que tu ne m'as rencontré que pour pouvoir te rendre compte un jour que l'homme que tu as face à toi est celui qui t'es destiné et s'il te plait, je te le demande, ne le laisse pas t'echapper. Tu sais être timoré quelquefois mais je sais aussi que tu as une grande force de caractère. Force le à te voir s'il le faut, comme je l'ai fait avec toi . Je suis sur que le moment venu, tu sauras le reconnaître et que tu trouveras la force en toi d'aller de l'avant. Tu mérites tellement d'être heureux.  
Je t'aime   
Toma »  
Sho écrasa une larme dans un sourire.

 

Tout le monde avait quitté la table du repas au fur et à mesure, sans vraiment d'excuses ni explications...Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses préoccupations et avait simplement suivi son idée.   
Misa le portable en l'air tel une boussole, avançait à pas de loup pour réussir à joindre quelqu'un de surement très important pour qu'elle se donne autant de mal..  
Juri avait sorti son paquet de cigarette de la poche de sa chemise en passant la porte, Nino la guettait semblant chercher le moment opportun pour la suivre sans avoir l'air d'un stalker...Akira avait réussi à entrainer son père et Aoi-chan avec lui pour le coucher, et Jun en bon enquêteur familial les avait suivi à distance.   
Mais rien de tout cela n'avait fait sortir Masaki de sa bulle. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sho, il était muet. Il avait les sourcils froncés en signe d'extrême concentration et l'air grave.   
Face à lui, Sho l'observait dans un mélange d'attendrissement et de doute. Lui non plus ne prêtait aucune attention au monde qui l'entourait. Il avait joué son va-tout en lui avouant ce qu'avait été sa vie avec Toma. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pu en être autrement...On ne peut pas baser une relation durable sur un mensonge, de ça il en était sur.   
Il devait lui dire, lui faire confiance et si Masaki était seulement la moitié de l'homme qu'il devinait, il avait la certitude qu'il comprendrait.  
Il croisa les mains sur la table et y posa son menton, le fixant par en dessous, lui laissant le temps de sortir de sa torpeur. Masaki le regarda et sembla surpris de le voir face à lui. Sho se redressa rapidement, prêt à entendre le verdict.  
« Je...je peux vous poser une question?  
-Bien sur, vas-y, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux!  
-Voilà...vous avez vécu avec un homme...qui avait ce virus et...  
-Tu veux savoir si je l'ai contracté aussi? »  
Masaki ne répondit pas mais opina doucement.  
« Non, je ne suis pas séropositif! »  
Le jeune homme ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire Sho. C'était bon signe, non?  
« Quand je vivais avec Toma je faisais le test tous les 3 mois, il était intransigeant là-dessus...  
-Il vous aimait vraiment beaucoup...  
-Nous nous aimions vraiment beaucoup!  
-Je trouve ça terrible ce qui vous ai arrivé...je me sens idiot.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Le garçon dont je vous ai parlé...celui qui m'a trompé...il faisait ça, ne pas se protéger et je suis sur qu'il a croisé des gens malades et peut-être même qu'il a transmis le virus... »Masaki avait le teint pale et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers celui qui lui faisait face. Alors c'était cela, il se sentait peut-être même coupable d'avoir vécu avec un homme pareil...Il fallait qu'il efface ses doutes, qu'il lui fasse comprendre la valeur qu'il avait à ses yeux, la pureté qui était la sienne.   
« C'était un criminel, c'est tout ce que je peux dire...J'en ai voulu à la personne qui avait rendu Toma malade mais ça n'avance à rien de rester dans le passé. J'ai appris à avancer, il m'a appris à avancer.  
-Vous avez surmonté ça comment, son décès?  
-Les histoires de « le temps arrange tout », « tu dois être reconnaissant des moments que vous avez eu... »c'est des foutaises...je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le monde continuait à tourner alors qu'il n'en faisait plus partie, je n'ai pas vécu pendant longtemps et j'ai un jour trouvé une lettre qu'il m'avait écrite. Et j'ai réussi à reprendre le cours de ma vie.  
-Et depuis?  
-Depuis, je t'attend. »  
Il avait dit ça avec une telle foi que Masaki sentit son estomac se tordre sous le coup. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir pris un uppercut en plein ventre. Il en resta bouche-bée.   
Sho lui sourit, sans le quitter des yeux et reprit:  
« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que peut-être tout ce qui t'était arrivé jusqu'à maintenant, c'était uniquement pour être prêt à vivre le grand Amour?  
-Je...je...je ne sais pas quoi dire, en fait »s'excusa t-il dans un pauvre sourire. Qu'aurait-il pu ajouter? Que chaque mot prononcé le touchait infiniment, que chacun de ses regards le bouleversait, que jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé rencontrer un homme comme lui? Tout ceci aurait été trop pauvre, trop terre à terre...  
Sho baissa les yeux et avança sa main à plat sur la table jusqu'à celle de l'homme qui lui faisait face . Il mit sa paume en l'air, et vint joindre le bout de ses doigts à ceux de Masaki.   
Celui-ci regarda cette belle main d'homme avec émotion et lorsqu'il la senti le toucher pour la première fois, son coeur endormi se réveilla. Cette chaleur, cette sensation, cette boule de feu qui se formait au creux de son ventre pour irradier tout son corps, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti avec une telle intensité. Ses joues s'enflammèrent et il osa enfin lever les yeux vers Sho, alors qu'il refermait sa main sur la sienne. Sakurai le regarda aussi, du soulagement plein les yeux, heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à atteindre celui qui lui était destiné. Ils élevèrent leurs mains, leurs paumes jointes et sans se quitter du regard, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts...C'était un serment, solennel et silencieux qu'ils faisaient au milieu du monde qui criait, près de ce feu crépitant, alors que la pluie battante produisait le plus beau des bruits qu'ils aient jamais entendu.  
Le monde criait? Masaki revint à lui et tenta de trouver la source de la perturbation.   
Il reconnut instantanément la douce voix de Jun, puis celle de Misa...et celle de Satoshi..?!  
« Dites ça vous dérangerait de crier moins fort, on essaye d'endormir un enfant, nous??!! »  
Mais dans quelle dimension parallèle avait-il donc plongé pendant qu'il était dans sa bulle amoureuse?  
Il lança une œillade à Sho qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension...  
Masaki lui sourit et se dit que pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'en fichait... Il voulait penser à lui, à Sho, et peu importe ce qui leur arriverait...ça serait bien...


	8. Chapter 8

Rei ouvrit lentement une paupière alourdie de sommeil en sentant un violent coup de pied venir la frapper. Elle grimaça et posa la main à plat sur son ventre, dans un geste apaisant...elle sentit à nouveau un pied se dessiner sous ses doigts et réussi à attraper un talon nettement perceptible pour bloquer l'attaquant. Celui ci donna un nouveau mouvement brusque pour se débattre et elle dû céder face à sa vivacité...  
Elle entendit un rire léger près d'elle et tatonna dans le lit pour ne rencontrer que le vide.   
Rei ouvrit définitivement les yeux et tourna la tête en direction du rire. Satoshi était assis sur un tabouret vêtu de son seul bas de pyjama et son carnet de croquis à la main laissait son crayon se promener sur la page.  
« Ohayo.... »bailla t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »  
« Je dessine ma femme...  
-Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que tu te trouves dans ma chambre en ce moment?  
-Hum...elle est très partageuse...  
-Ca m'étonnerait! Je suis sure qu'elle serait furieuse après toi! Surtout si tu t'amuses à la dessiner avec ce ventre disproportionné qui lui donne des allures de baudruche! »  
Satoshi posa son carnet sur le lit et vint poser ses lèvres sur son nombril protubérant.  
« Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle depuis qu'on est marié!  
-On est marié depuis hier, espèce de flatteur...  
-Oh, c'était ça...hier...tout ce monde, cette cérémonie, toi dans ta belle tenue de fête... »  
Rei le regardait le sourcil levé, l'air circonspect. Oui, ils s'étaient mariés hier et ca avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Tous ces amis étaient là, tous les gens qui comptaient pour eux...et malgré la neige qui avait commencée à tomber à gros flocons, Rei aurait pu jurer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de temps plus radieux. Tout le monde avait évidement dormit sur place et quand la jeune femme regarda le réveil elle vit 6h s'afficher...tout le monde dormait encore... Elle regarda le visage épanoui de son mari et en tira la conclusion qui s'imposait...  
« Toi, tu n'as pas dormi!  
-Exact! Je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil alors je suis resté debout.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?  
-J'ai dessiné un peu »Elle se hissa sur ses coudes pour saisir le carnet de croquis et remontant les feuilles unes à unes, elle parcourut les dessins des yeux.   
Presque toutes les pages étaient noircies. D'elle. De son ventre, de ses yeux fermés, de son sourire, de la courbe de son genou, de ses pieds...  
« C'est un véritable cours d'anatomie »souffla t-elle plus émue qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.  
« C'est un abécédaire amoureux »répondit Satoshi avec douceur.   
Il monta sur le lit et vint embrasser ses lèvres tendrement.   
« Ouch!  
-Quoi je t'ai fait mal?  
-Non, c'est le bébé...il n'arrête pas de me faire mal en ce moment. Mais ça passe, c'est passé...tu peux m'embrasser!  
-Rei, c'est passé? Depuis quand, tu as mal?  
-J'en sais rien, deux peut-être trois jours....mais j'étais tellement stressée, c'est normal..aïe, ça revient. »Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son mari et serra attendant que la douleur passe.  
Satoshi en voyant son visage se détendre, sorti du lit avec détermination.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Je vais chercher Jun et Juri!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour qu'ils viennent te voir, c'est peut-être le bébé qui arrive.  
-Tu plaisantes? Je n'accouche que dans un mois et demi!  
-Je préfère être sur! »  
Quelques courts instants plus tard, les jumeaux arrivaient dans la chambre calmement pour ne pas l'affoler mais Rei les connaissait tellement bien, qu'elle voyait leur inquiétude.  
« Hé! comment tu vas ma belle? » questionna juri « Satoshi m'a dit que notre neveu faisait des siennes..Je peux regarder? »  
Rei opina, les deux mains sur le ventre, l'air angoissé.  
Satoshi se tenait à la porte.   
« Tu veux qu'ils sortent, tous les deux? »demanda Juri encore.  
« Non, je veux qu'ils restent...  
-Ok, alors ferme la porte Satoshi, s'il te plait! »Juri se lava les mains au petit robinet de la chambre et s'approcha de son amie.  
Dans leur formation de secouriste, elle et Jun avait appris la théorie pour accoucher une femme en urgence, mais ce n'était jamais que de la théorie...  
Juri lança un regard à son frère qui avait posé une main sur le ventre de Rei et les yeux sur sa montre.  
« Elle a des contractions toutes les minutes...  
-Ok, alors je vais regarder si ton col est dilaté, tu veux bien? »  
Nouveau hochement de tête et en soulevant le drap, Juri commença son inspection et elle senti immédiatement du liquide lui couler entre les doigts et une tête chaude venir à sa rencontre. Elle retira sa main et jeta un regard combattif à ses frères que ceux ci connaissaient particulièrement bien.  
« Juri, dis moi! J'accouche?  
-Oui, le bébé est là... »  
Rei pris une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux un moment avant de rouvrir ses paupières ne laissant que la résolution habiter son regard.  
« Je vous fais confiance, on va y arriver... »  
Jun était déjà en train d'installer des serviettes sous elle dégageait les couvertures du lit. Satoshi tenait la main de sa femme et il l'embrassa pour l'encourager.   
« Ok, alors quand tu es prête, Rei-chan, tu vas avoir envie de pousser, suis le mouvement! »  
Akira-kun arriva tôt le lendemain du mariage de ses parents, avec un peu d'avance...à croire qu'il était pressé d'être présenté à tous les invités réunis au ryokan...

 

Misa resta un moment abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre au téléphone... « je pensais que ce serait mieux que je te le dise moi-même... » tu parles...parce que tu crois vraiment que ça aurait été moins dur à admettre de la part de quelqu'un d'autre?  
« Omedeto... »c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire. Pathétique. C'est le seul mot qui lui venait alors qu'elle laissait la pluie inonder son visage et qu'elle fixait ses pieds plongés dans une flaque de boue.  
Elle avait craint le pire en voyant le nombre de message en attente sur son portable et elle se dit que peut-être ça aurait été moins dur à supporter pour elle...juste avant de se reprendre. Bien sur que non! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête? On veut le bonheur des gens qu'on aime, non?  
Dieu merci, la pluie l'empêchait de se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle pouvait encore entretenir l'illusion de la sérénité.  
Misa se dirigea lentement vers le ryokan et vit passer en trombe Juri qu'elle interpella . Celle-ci s'arrêta un instant et la business woman ôta le manteau de pluie qui l'enveloppait et le tendit à la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas ce qui motivait cette fuite mais elle ne lui posa pas la question...En voyant son regard perdu, Misa la laissa poursuivre sa route après que celle-ci l'ai remercié.  
Après tout, un peu plus, un peu moins mouillée, peu importait, elle n'était plus à ça près!   
En constatant l'état avancé de délabrement de ses vêtements, elle se mit à rire toute seule. Si ça ce n'était pas le destin, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était!  
La jeune femme grimpa les quelques marches du porche, et après s'être déchaussée et avoir ôte ses chaussettes, elle passa la porte. Et tomba face à Jun, qui la fixa avec surprise avant que ces épais sourcils ne se froncent de mécontentement.  
« Hé? »lança Misa  
« Alors c'était ça? »lui répondit Jun.  
« C'était quoi?   
-Toi et Ninomiya-kun...tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite, ça aurait évité tout malentendu!  
-Attendez, je ne comprend rien là...moi et Nino, quoi?  
-Vous êtes ensemble!  
-On est ensemble? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »la moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette scène de ménage?  
« Dites ça vous dérangerait de crier moins fort, on essaye d'endormir un enfant, nous??!! »C'était Satoshi qui avait parlé et dans un même mouvement, les deux coupables lancèrent un « Summimasen! »avant de continuer en chuchotant.  
« Je vous ai vu , je vous vois, là! Il est rentré à moitié déshabillé et mouillé et toi maintenant...ça ne sert à rien de mentir, pourquoi tu mens?  
-Écoutez, je vais faire simple pour être sur que vous compreniez chaque mot que je vais prononcer...Je ne MENS jamais, je n'ai aucun intérêt à mentir, surtout à un type à qui je ne dois rien. Secundo, je fais ce que JE veux...si je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec qui je veux, je le fais! Tertio MERDE!!!! »  
Misa cria le dernier mot et passa devant Jun, laissant une flaque derrière elle alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait avoir comme droit sur elle? Il était malade ce mec!! Il devait avoir une histoire sacrément compliquée pour s'enflammer comme ça, en pensant avoir été dupé.  
Elle passa la porte de sa chambre mais avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Jun l'avait suivi et la regardait sans parler, les mots apparemment coincés quelque part entre sa gorge et ses lèvres.... La colère semblait l'avoir quitté et seule la contrition habitait son regard.  
« Quoi encore?  
-Je...je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite, vous avez raison vous ne me devez rien...je m'étais emballé à votre sujet et...c'est la déception qui a parlé. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect...encore une fois...désolé. Je sors maintenant, bonne nuit! »  
Misa ne su pas ce qui la toucha le plus..ses yeux ou ses mots, toujours est-il que sans même s'en rendre compte, elle lui avait saisit le bras et lui lançait un « Restez! ».  
Jun eu l'air interrogateur, mais il referma néanmoins la porte avant d'attendre qu'elle parle à nouveau.  
« Je...je me suis emportée aussi, excusez-moi...je n'ai pas non plus été très diplomate, même si je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui vous a poussé à vous mettre en colère contre moi! Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien entre Ninomiya et moi...Sortir avec un de mes employés ce serait complétement hors de propos. Et avec un ami sincère encore moins. »  
Jun douta de ce qu'il avait vu. Elle disait la vérité il en avait la certitude. Et s'il devait lui aussi être sincère avec lui même, il devait se demander pour quelle raison la simple pensée qu'ils étaient ensemble avait pu l'enflammer à ce point. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé c'était avec Rei...  
Il sorti de ses réflexions et la regarda à nouveau. Elle avait baissé la tête légèrement et Jun eu l'intuition que c'était pour cacher des larmes. Il passa doucement le doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Sans malveillance, ni arrière pensée, juste pour lui faire savoir qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller devant lui. Qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le jeune homme se doutait que cette carapace d'assurance était la seule qu'elle laissait voir au monde entier...Alors sur l'épaule de qui s'épanchait-elle?  
« Dis moi... »murmura t-il  
Misa le regard perdu, hésita un long moment avant de se dire qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et que se confier à quelqu'un pour une fois, lui ferait certainement un bien fou.  
Pourquoi pas à cet homme?  
« Jin m'a laissé beaucoup de messages aujourd'hui..et je les ai reçu pendant le diner. Il me disait qu'il fallait que je le rappelle en urgence. J'ai vraiment eu peur. Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est divorcé que je peux empêcher mon coeur de battre un peu plus vite quand j'ai ce genre d'appel. Je crains toujours le pire...  
J'ai réussi à le joindre tout à l'heure sous le hangar.  
-C'est grave?  
-Non, il va bien..Il se remarie. Avec une fille de son staff. D'à peine 20 ans....une vraie godiche avec des jambes qui n'en finissent pas...! Désolé, je suis pitoyable...une vieille fille aigrie. J'ai vraiment honte de moi. Je devrais être contente pour lui, c'est moi qui ai divorcé et il a vraiment eu du mal à l'accepter, enfin c'est ce qu'il me disait. Et maintenant il se remarie! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait autant de mal. Je ne l'aime plus, vraiment...je vous le jure, sinon je n'aurais pas réussi à le quitter. Mais de savoir qu'il me remplace alors que moi...je ne sais pas! J'ai honte de moi...de l'égoïsme qui est le mien. Et vous savez le pire dans tout ça? C'est que je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais presque préferé qu'il reste à jamais à me pleurer. Je me sens minable..On ne devrait souhaiter que le bien des gens qu'on aime, non? Vous devez me trouver horrible...!»  
Mais Jun sans rien dire, la regardait avec attention et tendresse. Oh, oui il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait! Mieux qu'elle même sans doute! Et il lui offrit ce que Juri avait bien voulu lui donner au moment où il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air de croire que quelqu'un qui expose ses faiblesses face aux autres est ridicule...? Pourquoi ne voyait elle pas le courage qu'il fallait pour laisser les autres entrevoir ce qu'on était vraiment?  
Il ouvrit les bras et la plaqua contre lui.   
Misa se raidit autant qu'elle le pu et lui souffla:  
« Je suis trempée...je vais vous mouiller....lâchez moi!  
-Chuutt...  
-Lâchez moi.   
-Chutt..  
-La...chez..moi... »  
Il posa sa main à l'arrière de la tête de la jeune femme et l'inclina délicatement contre sa propre clavicule posant le menton au dessus de sa tête. Elle se débattait avec de moins en moins de violence avant de totalement se laisser bercer. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré dans les bras de quelqu'un? Même avec Jin elle conservait cette image de femme forte et inébranlable qui lui plaisait tant, et elle ne lui confiait pas ces inquiétudes. Mais cet homme là, contre elle, sa chaleur, sa présence compréhensive et silencieuse, la bouleversait. Il ne la jugeait pas, il s'était mis en colère tout à l'heure mais peut-être simplement parce qu'il tenait à elle? Vraiment.  
Elle se mit à frissonner et Jun l'écarta de lui avec douceur...  
« Tu vas attraper un rhume. Tu ferais mieux de te changer...je vais te faire couler un bain. »  
Misa opina, et ôta son pull trempé.  
Jun ouvrit la porte et entendit un timide « Merci. » Il lui fit un grand sourire dont il avait le secret et lui lança un « De rien.. ».  
Il avait fait un pas de géant avec elle et il su avec certitude qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là...

+=+

Masaki avait rejoint l'équipe de sauvetage alors que le bébé venait d'arriver..  
« Je vous ramène un invité qui s'est fait attendre!! »  
Ils s'étaient tous retournés vers leur frère et avaient vu à ses côtés le vieux médecin de famille qui les avait tous vu naitre.  
« Okada sensei!!   
-Alors faites moi voir la 7ème merveille du monde... »Rei avait esquissé un soupir et s'était redressée dans le lit pendant que le vieil homme prenait le bébé dans ses bras.  
« Rei-chan, alors vous nous avez fait des frayeurs »dit il en la saluant.  
« J'ai eu très peur aussi, Sensei..heureusement que Jun-kun et Juri-chan étaient là!  
-C'est vrai, ils ont bien travaillé! »  
Le médecin avait posé l'enfant sur le lit de ses parents et celui-ci se laissait manipuler benoitement les yeux grands ouvert, faisant sourire les adultes présents dans la pièce. Avec la présence du vieil homme à leurs côtés, c'était une bouffée de leur enfance qui leur revenait, leur mère qui leur soufflait à l'oreille à nouveau.  
La fratrie le vit avancer dans la pièce le dos courbé par les ans et le pas mal assuré, et leur émotion palpable en fut réhaussée. Comme il avait vieilli. Pourtant il avait le regard clair et aussi espiègle que dans leurs esprits d'enfants...  
« Je peux l'ausculter? »demanda le médecin aux jeunes parents.  
Satoshi opina et lui tendit la trousse qu'il avait posé à ses pieds.  
Il découvrit rapidement et habilement son patient et commença à l'observer sous toutes les coutures.  
Avant de le rhabiller précautionneusement et de leur sourire.   
« Il m'a l'air en pleine forme ce petit homme! A part un léger souffle au coeur il est parfait!!  
-Un souffle au coeur? »s'écria Rei faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
« Ce n'est pas grave Rei-chan »expliqua Okada. « ca ne porte pas beaucoup à conséquence, on le surveillera juste un peu...je vais m'occuper de vous Rei-chan, si vous le voulez bien... »  
Tout le monde sorti de la chambre après avoir remis Akira dans son berceau..  
Après un petit moment le médecin passa la porte et s'adressa à Satoshi. Il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air préoccupé.   
« Satoshi-kun, je peux te voir un moment?  
-Bien sur...  
-Ta femme est en pleine forme, tout comme ton bébé. Mais Rei-chan semble très inquiète pour le souffle au coeur d'Akira-kun. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'en parler...Réexplique lui que ce n'est pas grave, elle l'entendra sans doute mieux quand elle sera plus reposée. Mais je passerai la semaine prochaine, d'accord?  »  
Satoshi le remercia avant de l'accompagner à la cuisine pour prendre une collation.  
C'était la liesse dans le ryokan. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on marie un ami, un membre de sa famille, et encore moins qu'on a le bonheur d'accueillir un nouveau-né en même temps...!   
Le petit garçon fut prénommé Akira, du nom de ce glorieux père, mort en faisant son devoir de sauveteur et c'était un joli garçonnet malgré l'avance avec laquelle il avait rejoint ses parents.  
Masaki, Juri, Jun et Satoshi étaient penchés au dessus du berceau du nouveau-né, s'extasiant au moindre de ses mouvements, trouvant des ressemblances qui n'existaient probablement que dans leurs fantasmes de descendance familiale.   
Tous savaient pertinemment qu'il n'accueilleraient pas d'autre bébé avant un moment, à moins que Rei n'accepte de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Akira, alors ils en profitaient...  
Rei reposait à côté dans son lit, épuisée par l'effort fourni laissant à sa famille le soin de veiller sur le poupon.   
« Quoi? »demanda Juri en remarquant le regard fixe de son frère ainé sur elle. « oui, je sais je fais des grimaces mais je vous ai vu vous en faites aussi!!!  
-Non, c'est pas ça...  
-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-J'admire notre sauveuse...Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi, sans vous »compléta t-il en posant sa main sur le bras de Jun.  
Les jumeaux en furent sincèrement gênés...ils avaient agi d'instinct, avec autant de professionnalisme que possible en serrant les dents et attendant l'arrivée du médecin.  
« Je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie »souffla la jeune fille avec douceur.  
Satoshi s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avec émotion, laissant Juri pantelante et heureuse. Elle saisit le regard de Jun qui lui sourit et elle mit sa main chaude dans la sienne.

Quand Satoshi rejoignit Rei dans la soirée, il la trouva en train de pleurer au fond de son lit.  
Il s'installa à ses côtés et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la consoler.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma chérie?  
-Akira-kun est malade...  
-Mais non, ce n'est pas grave, tu l'as entendu comme moi, on le surveillera un peu et c'est tout...il est en pleine forme!  
-Je ne suis pas une bonne mère, j'en étais sure, il est malade à cause de moi... »  
Satoshi ne pu s'empêcher d'en sourire.   
« Tu sais si quelqu'un doit être fautif, c'est moi! C'est ma famille qui a des soucis de cœur...  
-Tu crois qu'il sera..comme ta mère?  
-Bien sur que non, la maladie de ma mère était beaucoup plus grave et elle a été détectée très tard. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es inquiète parce que tu es fatiguée et à bout. Repose toi, tu verras tout ira mieux quand tu auras bien dormi. Je vais m'occuper d'Akira-kun. »  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front, la laissant s'allonger à nouveau dans le lit.  
Satoshi sourit des inquiétudes de sa femme, ne se doutant absolument pas que c'était là l'amorce d'un problème bien plus conséquent...

 

Tous les habitants du ryokan s'éveillèrent sous la pluie.   
Elle n'avait pas disparu et si son intensité était moindre, elle n'en était pas moins constante.  
Sho n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop obnubilé par la scène qu'il avait vécu la veille. Il avait plus que tout peur que tout ceci n'ai été qu'un beau rêve et que le matin venu, l'homme qu'il convoitait ne se soit rendu compte qu'il avait fait erreur en ne le repoussant pas.  
Le jeune homme se doucha et s'habilla vite avant de descendre en clopinant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il vit Masaki qui lui tournait le dos en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite alors qu'il s'approchait, des effluves de son parfum parvenant jusqu'à lui.   
Masaki se retourna en l'entendant et il lui sourit radieusement. Il avait encore dans la bouche une pâtisserie à la pâte de haricot rouge « Mon Dieu qu'il est beau! » Se dit Sakurai en perdant ses mots...  
« Ohayo! »lui lança Masaki en venant prendre sa main timidement après avoir posé son gâteau sur la table. Sho eut l'impression de sentir un poids tomber de ses épaules. Il sourit à son tour mais n'osa pas dire un mot.  
« Tu as bien dormi? »Il l'avait tutoyé!!!  
« Je...oui, merci, j'ai bien dormi...enfin, non je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit...  
-Pourquoi?  
-J'avais peur que tu te rendes compte que tu aurais dû me jeter hier soir.  
-Non, aucune chance...je ne change pas facilement d'avis une fois que j'ai pris une décision, enfin c'est une résolution que j'ai prise... »  
Sho le regarda dans les yeux et il le détailla avec bonheur, prenant tout son temps.   
Ses yeux doux, ses cheveux en bataille un peu trop long, ses fossettes quand il lui souriait comme en ce moment.  
Masaki s'assit à table et Sho l'imita, prenant le bol qui lui était présenté.   
Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'une miette collée au coin de la bouche de son compagnon et son imagination commençait à galoper en réfléchissant à la façon dont il pourrait la lui enlever. L'idée seule fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque...  
« Quoi? »demanda le concerné. Sho tenta de reprendre contenance en vain...Cet homme avait le don de lui faire perdre pied. Il bafouilla:  
« Euh...c'est que tu as..enfin...une miette au coin de la bouche, et...  
-Tu peux me l'enlever? »demanda naïvement le jeune homme. Sho se mit à rougir instantanément et son regard commença à errer de droite à gauche, sans parvenir à croiser celui de Masaki.   
« Ne me proposes pas ce genre de choses...je serais bien capable de t'embrasser...  
-A vrai dire, c'est un peu ce que j'espérais... » Il souriait ingénument.  
Sho senti son estomac descendre dans ses talons et son sang couler un peu plus vite dans son corps, répandant une onde de désir dans ses veines.  
Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et en voyant que l'homme semblait réellement sérieux, il avança prudemment son visage jusqu'à le balayer du souffle.  
Sakurai posa sa main sur sa joue en une caresse et pencha la tête en fermant légèrement les yeux, se demandant s'il aurait un goût sucré comme celui du gâteau qu'il venait de gouter....  
« Ohayo..vous n'avez pas vu Misa-san? »  
Jun était dans la cuisine. Il leva un sourcil étonné en les voyant tous deux . Mais en remarquant leur position, leurs joues empourprées, leurs souffles courts et leur air légèrement frustré, il compris que ces deux là avaient sacrément progressé. Mais il garda pour lui son sourire et ne fit aucun commentaire...  
Sho et Masaki se regardèrent, interdits..a vrai dire si quelqu'un était passé, ils n'étaient pas surs qu'ils l'auraient vu...  
« Non, elle ne doit pas être debout..  
-OK, je vais voir dehors. »  
Jun sorti et chercha à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé en train de fumer sa cigarette mais elle n'y était pas. Il en éprouva une pointe de déception. Il avait bien espéré la trouver ce matin en se levant....

Aoi s'était couchée après avoir aidé Satoshi à endormir Akira. Elle l'avait simplement suivie quand le petit garçon avait pris sa main ainsi que celle de son père sans lui demander si elle était acceptait de venir le border.  
En réalité, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de l'attention que lui prodiguait le petit garçon. Ils s'étaient tous deux attachés l'un à l'autre instantanément. Un réel coup de foudre...Elle avait lu en lui tant de détresse et d'incompréhension...  
pourtant il était aimé, entouré, mais Aoi avait reconnu une solitude jumelle à celle qu'elle avait pu si bien ressentir. Etre entourée, mais seule. Etre aimée mais incomprise. Le mutisme n'est pas la seule raison de ne pas être entendu, de ça elle en était sure. En rencontrant son père, la jeune femme avait compris la douleur de cet enfant qui n'avait jamais pu dire ce qu'il avait au fond du coeur.  
Probablement avait-il compris qu'il le blesserait par ses questions...alors il l'avait protégé, s'était fait petit, gentil et aidant, prenant le moins de place possible en ne posant surtout pas la moindre question.  
Mais que pouvait elle faire pour l'aider? Bientôt elle repartirai et ne le reverrai plus, était-ce vraiment un service à lui rendre, de tant s'immiscer dans sa vie?  
Certainement pas....la seule chose à faire était de les aider à se parler tous les deux. Mais Satoshi était lui aussi un réel mystère. Quand elle pensait avoir commencé à le cerner, il s'esquivait et disparaissait...  
Elle sorti de son lit et regarda le temps exécrable par la fenêtre, puis vit passer Satoshi qui se rendait dans la cabane où il entreposait ses cannes à pêche.  
Aoi ne réfléchi pas et enfila son manteau pour le suivre. Elle traversa la maison en trombe, vit en passant Sho et Masaki se tenir la main dans la cuisine ce qui la fit sourire irrépressiblement et sorti pour gagner la petite maison de bois.  
Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et y risqua un oeil. Satoshi se tenait là, assis lui tournant le dos...  
Il se retourna et lui fit un geste de la main pour l'encourager à le rejoindre. Aoi pris un tabouret et s'asseyant, observa ce qui l'entourait, l'air émerveillé. Elle su tout de suite ce que représentait pour lui cet endroit et pour le remercier, elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne. Le jeune veuf serra ses doigts avec force et porta leurs mains jointes à son coeur.

« Jun je te préviens, je vais te tuer!!!!  
-Ce n'est pas Jun... »souffla Nino en voyant la porte de la chambre de Juri s'ouvrir.  
« Oh, excuse-moi, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre...  
-Jun-kun, j'ai compris. Il vient souvent te réveiller?  
-Ces derniers temps, c'est une mauvaise habitude chez lui...qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin?  
-Je peux entrer? »  
Juri sembla réfléchir avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Nino la suivi et s'assit sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait près du lit.  
« J'allais te proposer de t'asseoir mais je vois que ce n'est pas la peine...Alors, dis-moi?  
-Je me disais simplement qu'aujourd'hui on ne pourrait certainement rien faire à cause de la pluie, tu sais...  
-C'est vrai, il fait un temps de chien...et tu voulais me demander quelque chose en particulier?  
-Peut-être qu'on pourrait en profiter pour passer du temps ensemble... »Il lui lança un regard doux qui en disait long.   
Même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qui avait provoqué sa fuite hier soir sous la pluie, le jeune homme se doutait qu'elle le mettrait immédiatement à la porte s'il était trop inquisiteur avec elle. Il tenta de se montrer plus intelligent et lui faire penser qu'il ne cherchait rien d'autre que de simples relations sans conséquences ni attachement lui sembla la meilleure des solutions...pour l'instant...  
Juri lutta entre l'envie qu'elle avait d'écouter le désir qu'elle avait de lui et sa peur de se livrer, de se dévoiler face à lui.   
« Ca ne nous engage à rien, juste un peu de bon temps... »  
Il avait l'air sincère et elle en avait vraiment envie, très envie...au point de se mentir à elle même et de se laisser persuader que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup de cœur passager.  
Juri s'agenouilla devant lui et mis ses mains en coupe de chaque côté du visage de Nino pour y trouver la réponse qu'elle cherchait...elle chuchota :   
« Tu vas devenir une mauvaise habitude... »  
Il se laissa détailler et ferma les yeux dans un sourire. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement et vint faire glisser sa langue sur la lèvre de son compagnon, avec lenteur.   
Nino se laissa faire, entrouvrant simplement la bouche pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser.   
Elle se releva et vint s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans le grand fauteuil, la regardant d'un oeil troublé enlever son T-shirt avant qu'elle ne lui enlève le sien.  
Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur la tête de dragon qui recouvrait sa clavicule, laissant ses mains vagabonder le long de son dos, du bout des doigts parcourant le paysage sinueux qui s'y découpait, y trouvant une sensualité indescriptible....  
Il avait gagné pour l'instant, en la laissant mener la danse, même si quelques temps plus tard alors qu'il se perdait en elle pour la seconde fois, il aurait pu jurer avoir senti de la douceur, de l'abandon et voir même une larme de joie naitre au coin de sa paupière...


	9. Chapter 9

Avec l'arrivée d'Akira, la vie avait pris un nouveau sens à l'auberge.   
Comme le soleil de leur galaxie personnelle, tout tournait autour de lui. Autour de ses réveils nocturnes, de ses repas, de ses pleurs, d'une hypothétique poussée dentaire.   
Il était devenu le sens de leur vie, ce petit homme qui les bouleversait...  
Sauf pour sa mère...  
Depuis qu'il était né, aucun déclic, aucun lien, rien...le néant...Alors la fratrie avait pris le relai. Satoshi lui, continuait à travailler sur Tokyo, ne revenant que pendant ses jours de congé. Le ryokan ne rapportait pas assez d'argent encore pour rembourser les investissements faits pour mener à bien le projet de Jun, alors le salaire mensuel de l'ainé représentait une réelle bouffée d'oxygène.  
Et surtout, Satoshi était plus que tout persuadé que sa femme reprendrait le dessus, que ce n'était qu'une déprime dû au baby blues...que d'ici quelques mois, tout ceci ne serait que de l'histoire ancienne.  
Mais ses frères et soeur étaient loin d'être de cet avis. Eux qui la voyaient au jour le jour, s'enfoncer davantage, ne pas évoluer et ne pas chercher à créer de lien avec son bébé, étaient vraiment inquiets. Ils avaient fait venir Okada-sensei à plusieurs reprises mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas...ou plutôt leur avait avoué qu'aucun des symptomes qu'elle présentait ne relevait de ses compétences...pour lui le mal était bien plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait.  
Juri, Jun et Masaki étaient donc devenus ses parents de substitution, tant que Satoshi n'était pas là. Au moment où celui-ci passait la porte, il prenait son fils dans ses bras et ne le lâchait plus qu'au moment de repartir à Tokyo.  
Et cette étrange façon de vivre est devenue leur mode de vie à tous les 5.  
Ils se relayaient entre le travail, leurs devoirs de secouristes pour les jumeaux, l'entretien du ryokan pour Masaki et le bébé.  
Tous les jours ils tentaient de confier Akira à Rei dans l'espoir qu'un miracle survienne, mais après plusieurs mois ils commençaient à désespérer.   
Chaque fois que le poupon était dans les bras de sa mère, il se mettait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ressentait-il son insécurité mentale et physique? Chacun essayait de la réconforter en lui disant qu'il devait avoir faim, soif..peu importe, tout plutôt que de conclure au manque de tendresse qu'il devait sentir entre ses bras.  
La situation devenait insupportable pour tous...il fallait que ça change, il fallait trouver une solution....  
Et Satoshi en tant que mari devait en être l'instigateur, Rei n'écouterai que lui, c'était une évidence.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors? »demanda Satoshi à sa soeur, alors qu'ils étaient réunis tous les 4 dans la cuisine, tard dans la nuit.  
« Je ne sais pas, Aniki, franchement...je crois que ça ne relève pas de notre compétence, Rei est au-delà de la simple déprime, je te l'assure...  
-C'est vrai »renchérit Jun, « Elle fait bonne figure quand tu es là le week-end, mais en semaine, avec nous, elle est dans son coin, complétement effacée...  
-Mais ce qui nous inquiète le plus, tu sais »compléta Masaki, « C'est son comportement avec Akira-kun. Elle s'occupe de lui, mais elle ne le regarde pas, elle ne lui sourit pas, il pleure quand il est avec elle...  
-Je sais que ça ne va pas, mais vous savez que Rei a une histoire difficile, je ne sais pas exactement, elle ne veut pas en parler..  
-Moi je sais »souffla Jun en baissant la tête. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement.  
« Elle m'en a parlé quand on était en froid...Elle m'a dit que ses parents l'avaient toujours battue et c'est pour ça qu'elle vivait chez ses grand-parents. Quand elle attendait Akira, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur de devenir une mauvaise mère..peut-être que l'histoire du souffle au coeur a suffit à confirmer ses craintes...  
-Ok, ça expliquerai pas mal de choses effectivement... »murmura Satoshi. « Mais même si on comprend un peu mieux, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?  
-Je pensais »commença Masaki « qu'on devrait la faire hospitaliser...  
-Ah non!! c'est catégorique, je refuse, elle en sera encore plus malheureuse »s'écria l'ainé.   
« Jun et moi on est de l'avis de Masaki... »dit Juri en regardant son frère jumeau.  
« On va trouver autre chose! »réfuta Satoshi avec détermination...Toute discussion semblait impossible..  
« Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de retrouver une utilité sociale, peut-être une activité. Elle n'est pas sortie depuis la naissance d'Akira-kun, ça nous rendrait tous marteaux. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? »  
Les trois autres se regardèrent. Bien sur que ça ne suffirait pas, mais il ne voulait pas admettre la gravité de l'état de sa femme. Les 3 autres n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter de tenter l'impossible. Peut-être par la suite, Satoshi voudrait enfin voir la réalité en face?  
Ils acquiescèrent et ils montèrent ensemble un plan afin de la tirer hors du ryokan...

 

« Je t'ai cherché partout...  
-Et bien, j'étais là! »  
Après avoir cherché la meilleure façon de l'aborder sans passer pour un stalker, Jun s'était décidé pour une attaque surprise...enfin, jouer l'air surpris.  
A vrai dire il l'observait depuis un moment, alors qu'elle prenait l'air devant la porte de la maison. Mais cette fois, pas de cigarette, pas de portable, juste les mains dans les poches et le regard au ciel.  
« Ca fait longtemps que tu m'observes? »lui dit la jeune femme un sourire ironique au visage. Bon, d'accord, Jun dû admettre qu'il ne jouait pas très bien la surprise, mais après tout, peu importe, il tenait à elle, il n'y avait rien à cacher.  
« A combien estimes tu le temps nécessaire pour juger que ça fait longtemps? »  
Elle éclata de rire, sincèrement, et Jun en eu le cœur empli. Il eu la certitude qu'il pourrait l'écouter rire toute sa vie, si voulait bien l'y autoriser.  
« Je suppose alors que ça se passe de réponse!  
-Hmm, je prend ça pour un oui, alors. Tu as dit que tu me cherchais?  
-Je voulais savoir si tu avais bien dormi, je me suis fais du souci pour toi, hier soir tu étais mal.  
-Hmm, tu avais raison, le bain m'a fait un bien fou. Merci.  
-Je t'en prie c'est un plaisir de pouvoir t'aider... »  
Misa le regarda avec gratitude. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se comprirent tout de suite. Du temps, il fallait du temps.  
« J'ai besoin de temps, Jun-kun... »  
Jun su tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler.  
« Je sais mais j'ai le temps, j'ai tout le temps du monde. »Il savait plus que quiconque qu'une relation privilégiée est rare et demande du temps et de l'investissement. Une fois il avait souffert d'un amour déçu et aujourd'hui encore, tout comme une brulure indienne, celui-ci vivait en lui. Et depuis jamais il n'avait eu le courage de prendre le risque de se lancer. Tout comme Juri, comme Masaki, comme Satoshi.  
Il avait bouclé son coeur à double tour et avait jeté la clés aux orties. Une fois celle ci retrouvée, il était difficile de trouver à nouveau le mode d'emploi de cette machine rouillée mais il essayerai, quitte à en établir un nouveau.  
Il l'avait laissée seule sur ces simples paroles et était rentré dans la maison pour y retrouver son neveu entre Masaki et Sakurai. Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre et ils riaient tous deux devant les histoires que le petit garçon leur racontait. Jun s'assit à leur côté et Akira se jeta dans ses bras pour s'assoir sur ses genoux, non sans avoir plaqué un baiser sonore sur ses joues. Aoi les rejoignit bientôt et silencieusement s'inclina devant la tablée, les cheveux encore ébouriffée formant une auréole brune autour de son petit visage. Son jeune ami se précipita pour la servir et fut remercié d'une caresse sur la joue.   
Satoshi le regard éteint vint se joindre à eux et s'assit en levant la main pour saluer à la ronde. Il ne s'étonna de rien comme toujours et naturellement attendit que son fils le serve. Misa les rejoignit et peu de temps après les deux retardataires se présentèrent à la cuisine. L'atmosphère semblait paisible entre eux tous pour la première fois depuis le début du séjour. La pluie avait eu un effet lénifiant sur chacun, apaisant les tensions latentes, les endormant un moment. Tant que durerai le mauvais temps, une trêve tacite régnerai entre eux. De toute façon, se dit Jun dont le regard qui voyait tout allait de l'un à l'autre, les observant sourire en coin ou ouvertement (comme pour les deux bakas du bout de la table dont un seul regard dans leur direction pouvait transformer quiconque s'y risquait en guimauve...), aujourd'hui ils n'auraient pas grand chose à faire d'autre que de trainer dans le ryokan et de profiter du répit.  
« Vous avez une idée d'activité pour aujourd'hui? »lança t-il.  
Nino jeta immédiatement un regard à Juri qui rougit en détournant les yeux. Bon, au moins, pour ces deux là c'était clair! Jun s'en réjoui, à son étonnement...depuis un moment il se disait que seul un homme pourrait ramener Juri à s'aimer et par extension à revenir dans le giron familial. Et Ninomiya semblait tout à fait le genre d'homme à s'imposer en douce dans la vie d'une femme, même de la plus récalcitrante.   
« Personne n'a d'idée? Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire des jeux...  
-Quelle sorte de jeu? »demanda Nino, le regard illuminé tout d'un coup.  
« Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un a une idée? »lança Jun à la cantonade.  
« Un dessinoquizz? » cria Masaki soudain enthousiaste, en faisant bondir son voisin de table. Il ne le connaissait sans doute pas encore assez pour savoir que jeu en tout genre rimait avec Masaki. Mais Sho lui lança un regard attendri. Tout chez lui le poussait à l'aimer davantage, comme si on lui avait fait cadeau d'une poupée gigogne qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir pour révéler une nouvelle surprise encore plus merveilleuse que la précédente.   
Juri se mit à sourire en entendant la proposition de son frère. Ca faisait longtemps!  
Elle murmura, « Je suis d'accord... »Akira se mit à battre des mains, heureux de voir ses oncles et tantes s'amuser ensemble, mais il resta bouche bée en entendant son père grogner un « Moi aussi. ».  
« Alors je crois qu'on a pas le choix, »dit Misa en se levant de table. « Mon équipe et moi on vous prendra dans deux heures, dans le salon, affutez vos crayons. Je vous préviens, on ne vous fera pas de cadeau! »  
Elle quitta la pièce comme une reine avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable.  
Nino se leva aussi et opina l'air sérieux emmenant Aoi avec lui. Sho qui ne bougeait toujours pas, vint se faire tirer par la manche par son collègue qui affichait un regard combattant. On ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi....!  
Sakurai se leva en jetant un regard d'excuse à son amoureux et à la fratrie avant de rejoindre les siens.  
Jun dont un sourire carnassier ornait le visage plissa les yeux en direction de ses frères et soeurs et souffla:  
« Ils ne savent pas encore à qui ils ont à faire....quand on défie le clan, il faut être prêt à en payer les conséquences! AHAHAHAHAAH »  
Akira éclata de rire ce qui atténua quelque peu l'effet dramatique de la sortie de son oncle.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon où un bon feu de cheminée flambait en dégageant une odeur merveilleuse de bois de senteur. Les canapés avaient été disposés l'un à côté de l'autre face à un énorme paper board qui devait habituellement servir bien plus à afficher des cartes géographiques et des plans de sauvetage que des feuilles blanches à dessin.   
Malgré toute la bonne volonté et la combattivité sans faille de l'équipe des voyagistes , ils furent laminé avant même d'avoir compris qu'ils avaient à faire à une équipe de professionnel....  
Un joueur addict, un couple de jumeau qui se comprend sans même se parler et un dessinateur professionnel, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de s'en tirer!   
Mais ce qui étonna le plus les 4 perdants malheureux fut l'entente qui régnait entre eux....En les voyant interagir ainsi, les uns répondant aux autres du tac-au-tac sur une simple expression, un coup de crayon ou un éclat de rire, donnait une idée assez phénoménale de ce à quoi ils devaient ressembler dans leur enfance. Tous ensemble, tous soudés, une vraie fratrie.   
L'attitude d'Ohno fut la plus étrange de toutes. Ils s'amusa clairement, riant de bon coeur sans arrière pensée. Pourquoi alors le jeu fini avait-il repris son air morose comme s'il avait refermé la porte après avoir laissé entrevoir ce qu'elle cachait?  
Nino n'en avait pas perdu une miette, ce qui concourut évidement à diminuer encore leurs chances de victoire...Les 3 autres n'eurent l'air de se rendre compte de ce changement brusque de cap, qu'une fois le masque remit. Une fois le jeu fini, Satoshi leur avait faussé compagnie sans un mot probablement pour regagner sa cabane. Habitué, ses frères et soeurs n'avaient même pas semblé s'en rendre compte...  
Ils continuèrent cependant à jouer pendant le reste de la journée, riant et détendus et les perdants eurent pour devoir de préparer le repas même si Jun et Masaki n'eurent pas la cruauté de les laisser se débrouiller seuls.  
« Et toi tu ne nous aides pas? »demanda Nino à Juri en la voyant enfiler son ciré pour aller fumer une cigarette.  
« Non, j'ai des coups de fil à passer pour le boulot... Et puis, j'ai jamais su cuisiner...Ca n'a pas l'air de te surprendre?  
-Je me disais simplement que vous vous complétiez particulièrement bien tes frères et toi... »  
Il dû avoir appuyé sur une corde particulièrement sensible, car il réussi à la faire rougir pour la première fois. Elle se figea un instant puis sourit en baissant les yeux avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de tourner les talons.  
Après le repas, et un appel à la station météo, Jun pu enfin annoncer la randonnée prévue pour le lendemain matin.   
« Qui vient? Juri?  
-Mmm, je viens... »  
Nino leva la main suivi de Misa et Aoi, leva les deux bras, l'un d'eux agrippé à celui de Satoshi qui protesta plus pour la forme que sur le fond.  
Personne ne fit de commentaire, et Jun se tourna vers Sakurai en levant un sourcil interrogateur.  
« Avec ma cheville, je ne sais pas si...je vous retarderai...  
-Je vais rester avec lui et Akira »intervint Masaki, qui fit tomber sa chaise en se levant trop enthousiastement, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

« Je suis désolé »souffla Sho plus tard, alors que Masaki le raccompagnait à sa chambre.  
« Pourquoi?  
-Pour demain...de t'empêcher de faire cette randonnée...de devoir rester avec moi. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé, si~ »  
Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par les lèvres de Masaki sur les siennes, qui tendrement presque chastement vinrent lui voler un premier baiser. Il se recula pour le regarder interloqué. Masaki avait un regard trouble qui ne se détachait pas des lèvres pleines de son compagnon. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de se pencher à nouveau sur lui, l'air grave, le faisant reculer d'un pas qui le plaqua contre la porte. Il le picora à nouveau du bout des lèvres et Sho entrouvrit la bouche le souffle raccourci par l'émotion. Oui, il était sucré, exactement à son goût, comme il en avait rêvé. Il plaqua sa main sur la nuque de Masaki et reprit ses lèvres, pénétrant sa bouche, lui coupant tout à fait la respiration. Combien de temps restèrent ils ainsi, à faire naitre entre eux une intimité inédite et grisante, aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, l'air que respirait l'autre devenant le seul qui leur était vital et nécessaire. Masaki cependant réussi à briser leur union avant de ne plus pouvoir passer la nuit l'un sans l'autre. Il souffla tout contre sa bouche:   
« Je t'ai répondu?  
-Oui...oui je crois... »  
Sho sourit béatement, les lèvres gonflées et rouges de ses baisers et rentra dans sa chambre. Quand il eut passé la porte, il y plaqua son dos, passant son doigt sur ses lèvres qui palpitaient encore en y sentant encore le contact de celles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne se doutait pas un instant que de l'autre côté, l'homme en question faisait exactement la même chose.

+=+

« Tu es sure que ça va aller? »Satoshi interrogea sa femme sur le pas de la porte pour la quinzième fois depuis que le jour s'était levé.   
Quand il lui avait parlé de cette idée de randonnée en pleine montagne, elle avait d'abord commencé par décliner l'offre poliment prétextant un léger mal de gorge, une fatigue passagère, mais Satoshi ne s'était pas laissé démonter. Il savait pertinemment que si elle n'acceptait pas, ses frères et soeurs le contraindrait à la faire hospitaliser, il était donc plus déterminé que jamais. Pour elle.  
« Mais qui va s'occuper d'Akira? »  
Son mari se retint de lui dire que comme toujours ce serait ses frères et sa soeur et préféra ne pas la brusquer:  
« Moi, je resterai avec Akira-kun.  
-Et les clients?  
-Masaki.  
-Ca ne sera jamais suffisant!!  
-Et si tu y allais avec Juri, ça te convient?  
-Tu y tiens?  
-Je n'en démordrai pas...C'est pour ton bien, chérie. Il faut que tu sortes, c'est insupportable de te voir dépérir à vue d'oeil, il faut que ça change, pour moi comme pour Akira!! »  
Il se dit qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort mais peut-être était-ce cela dont elle avait besoin. Depuis trop longtemps il laissait les choses évoluer à leur rythme et rien de bon n'en résultait...  
Rei resta muette mais quand il la vit entrer dans leur chambre ce soir là, le sourire au lèvre, Satoshi se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Toute cette nuit il eut l'impression de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, celle qui était son exacte moitié, celle sans qui il ne pouvait se sentir entier.  
A l'aube ils étaient tous debout pour leur dire au revoir et leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Le temps était au beau fixe et l'itinéraire avait été choisi avec précaution par Jun et Juri pour ne pas trop faire souffrir les muscles de Rei, endormis par l'inaction.  
Les premières heures de route, les deux jeunes femmes ne parlèrent pas...rien de bien inhabituel à cela, il faut économiser son souffle pour grimper en altitude. Le temps pour le corps de se faire à la marche et de trouver son rythme.   
Elle firent halte vers midi pour manger les délicieux bentos préparés par Masaki qui allaient leur redonner suffisamment de force pour finir leur circuit.   
« Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir avec moi, Rei-chan... »commença Juri en prenant une bouchée de son onigiri.  
« Je suis contente d'être là... »compléta Rei en souriant. Juri y trouva cependant une pointe de tristesse, une nostalgie qu'elle ne pu endiguer.  
« Juri, je peux te poser une question?  
-Bien sur vas-y!  
-Si jamais, il arrive quelque chose, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, non, non, laisse moi finir...! »dit elle en voyant sa compagne ouvrir la bouche pour protester, « S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, accepterais-tu de devenir une mère pour Akira? Tu l'es déjà, bien plus que moi...  
-Ne dis pas de betises, tu es au creux de la vague, tout va s'arranger, tu verras...tu n'es pas toute seule, Rei-chan et si tu acceptais de voir quelqu'un, un spécialiste peut-être que.... »  
Elle plaida de tout son coeur, espérant la toucher au fond de la détresse qu'elle percevait. Rei sourit à nouveau d'un air paisible mais Juri n'en fut pas dupe. Elle fut meurtrie par le sentiment de gachis qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard vide de celle avec qui elle avait jadis partagé tant de choses. Elle ne parlèrent plus, échangeant tout au plus quelques regards, avant de reprendre la route.   
Une heure plus tard , la secouriste la vit pourtant passer en trombe devant elle, se précipitant jusqu'à un a pic rocheux qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. C'était de cet endroit précis, qu'il y a des années elle avait essayé de sauter avant de se faire rattraper par Jun et Satoshi. En une fraction de seconde, Juri senti un frisson de terreur la traverser. Tout ceci était-il prémédité? Allait-elle à nouveau sauter? Mais Rei s'arrêta au bord du gouffre et se retourna vers elle, les talons dans le vide.  
Elle avait un sourire d'illuminée sur le visage que l'air fouettant ses cheveux masquait par instant. Juri s'était pétrifiée pour ne pas l'effrayer, cherchant sans y parvenir à faire fonctionner son cerveau pour trouver la meilleure des choses à lui dire.  
« Rei, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça!  
-Juri, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit? Il faut que tu promettes!  
-Jamais, jamais je ne te remplacerai...Pense à Satoshi, pense à Akira, c'est de toi dont ils ont besoin, s'il te plait, Rei, s'il te plait. » Juri avait réussi à se rapprocher subrepticement de sa belle-soeur.  
« Non, c'est trop tard... »chuchota t-elle. « Prend soin d'eux... »  
Et elle fit un pas en arrière, tombant à la renverse. Juri se lança à plat ventre et réussi à attraper sa main.  
Mais en se retrouvant face à face avec elle et plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle ne rencontra que le vide...elle était déjà morte...hors de portée...  
Rei lui sourit calmement et se débattit pour faire lâcher sa sauveteuse qui tomba avec elle dans le ravin. 

 

Nino se réveilla en posant la main sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Pas de pluie ce matin...Il saisit son portable sur la table de chevet qui indiquait 6h12 et se dit qu'il avait encore droit à 14 minutes d'un sommeil bien mérité. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme qui partageait son lit et qui dormait sur le ventre, la tête cachée entre ses bras. Il fit doucement glisser le drap qui la recouvrait pour dénuder le haut de son dos puis la chute de ses reins et y déposa un léger baiser , très léger, afin de ne pas la réveiller. Quel bonheur d'être à ses côtés et de la voir sourire avec insouciance. Pas de cri ce matin. Pas de réveil nocturne. Pas de fantôme. Juste lui et elle.  
Hier soir en la voyant sur le pas de sa porte, il l'avait laissé entrer et avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise sans la regarder. Nino se doutait de la raison de sa présence. Il aurait menti en disant qu'il lui répugnait de servir de dérivatif à ses angoisses mais il commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il quitterait le ryokan sans avoir eu la chance d'entrevoir ce qu'elle lui cachait avec tant d'opacité . Malgré tout, le pire était de réaliser que ce qu'il regretterai davantage était de ne pas avoir la chance de la revoir un jour.  
Mais Juri l'avait arrêté dans son élan, et timidement :   
« Nino, est-ce que tu veux savoir...ce qui s'est passé? Ici, avec mes frères, pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre avec eux....  
-Si tu veux bien me le dire, je te promet de t'écouter attentivement. » Il avait pris le ton le plus sérieux et encourageant qu'il avait pu. Une lueur d'espoir l'envahit en même temps que la crainte de ce qu'il allait entendre. Qu'allait-elle lui raconter? Méritait-il vraiment ces confidences? Il n'en était pas sur lui même...Il avait ouvert la boite de Pandore, mais qu'allait-il en sortir?  
Elle vint l'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil de cuir dans lequel ils s'étaient aimés le matin même, pendant qu'elle prenait place de l'autre côté du lit sur le fauteuil jumeau. Ils ne se faisaient pas face et Nino en fut un moment interloqué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éteigne la lumière et commence son récit dans le noir. Elle lui raconta tout, sans rien omettre, sans chercher à cacher ses erreurs et ses faiblesses, et son compagnon écouta attentivement, gravement, se laissant pénétrer par sa voix rauque et l'atmosphère douce amère qu'elle dégageait. Il sourit avec elle, pleura avec elle et quand elle eut fini, sans rallumer la lumière, sans lui parler, il alla la déshabiller, la prendre dans ses bras et ils se couchèrent tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'endormant aussitôt, sans permettre à la parole de gâcher ce moment d'exception.

« Je vais repartir... »souffla Juri. Elle le regardait entre ses paupières entrouvertes.  
Nino se recoucha sur le dos, tournant la tête vers elle.  
« Quand? »souffla t-il simplement.  
« Dans 3 jours, j'ai un ami qui m'attend à Sao Paulo. »  
Au moment où le jeune homme pensait avoir réussi à la comprendre, voilà qu'elle fuyait à l'autre bout du monde. Il réalisa qu'elle le savait en venant dans sa chambre hier soir, en passant la nuit avec lui. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas filé comme chaque fois. Juri savait que ça ne l'engageait à rien, qu'elle serait partie avant la fin de la semaine.   
Nino ne savait pas dire quel sentiment prédominait en lui alors que son esprit se mettait en marche le réveillant tout à fait. La colère, la déception, la frustration...toute une palette d'émotion plus négatives les unes que les autres....La jeune femme le fixait, l'air neutre, semblant chercher à déchiffrer ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien, c'est parfait, va t-en, fuis encore une fois, va en Amérique du Sud, et oublie, oublie moi, oublie tout, et avec un peu de chance, tu y laisseras la vie...c'est ce que tu cherches non? »   
Nino était sorti du lit, furibond et s'habillait à la hâte, pour fuir cette chambre et son air soudain irrespirable. Juri sentit elle aussi la colère la prendre. Oui, c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle faisait tout ça, mais pourquoi refusait-il comme les autres de la laisser à ses démons?  
« C'est bien, tu m'as bien cerné...c'est tout à fait ça....jugée,pesée,expédiée...circulez, y' a rien à voir!  
-N'échange pas les roles, Juri! Tu peux te barrer à des milliers de kilomètres, tu emmènes tes problèmes avec toi! Fais y face pour une fois et arrête de t'auto flageller, parle à ton frère, il est grand, assez pour supporter ce que tu vas lui dire!!  
Il a perdu sa femme et sa soeur, pourquoi tu ne veux pas avouer la vérité et être enfin en paix avec lui? C'est la seule solution pour que tu le sois avec toi-même!! »  
Juri ne disait rien, écoutant attentivement et sans l'interrompre. Elle avait pâli et se sentait le coeur au bord des lèvres...  
« T'as raison, je circule, y' a rien à voir...Mais avant laisse moi te dire une chose: tu m'as parlé parce que tu savais exactement ce que j'allais te dire, que je n'allais pas te faire le cadeau que tes frères te font, en te laissant le temps de te décider à faire un premier pas qui ne viendra jamais! Considère que j'ai joué mon rôle, celui que tu m'avais attribué. J'ai cru un moment qu'on pourrait aller quelque part tous les deux, mais sois tranquille, je renonce... »  
Nino baissa la tête et sorti en attrapant le reste de ses vêtements.  
Tout était entre les mains de Juri maintenant...  
Elle sorti du lit et passa la porte à son tour se retrouvant à quelques pas de celui qui venait de quitter sa chambre. Nino lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais Juri ne lui parla pas. Elle monta l'escalier et vient toquer à la porte de son frère.


	10. Chapter 10

Juri ouvrit les yeux sur un monde blanc qui immédiatement l'agressa. Tout était trop lumineux...  
Où était-elle? La jeune fille tenta de se retourner mais elle ne réussi pas à amorcer le moindre mouvement. Quelque chose la gênait, quelque chose l'en empêchait...  
Elle toucha son visage et senti sous ses doigts des bosses, des plaies, qui la firent grimacer de douleur.   
Et en y réflechissant, lever le bras était aussi extrêmement douloureux... Elle était sur le ventre et à plat sur un lit...Un lit d'hopital?  
Jura tenta de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.  
La réalité lui revint en bourrasque avec une violence qui lui coupa la respiration. Rei...le précipice, sa main qu'elle lache...son regard avant de tomber, la chute et la douleur qui lui coupe le souffle. Et puis plus rien.  
De l'air, vite, de l'air, je vais mourir, j'ai mal, je ne respire plus....elle voulait crier alors que les larmes coulaient à grosses gouttes sur ses joues, dans sa bouche, l'étouffant douloureusement. Et puis quelqu'un arrive, une femme en blanc qui lui met sur la bouche un masque et qui tente de l'apaiser, et quelques secondes plus tard, à nouveau l'inconscience bienfaisante. Mais qu'a t-elle mis dans la perfusion?  
Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, quelques minutes, quelques heures, plus tard, Masaki et Jun était à ses côtés, et la regardaient l'air grave. Ils avaient les yeux gonflés et rouges...alors tout ceci était vrai, ce n'était pas un cauchemar?  
« Juri..juri...comment tu vas, ma belle? » Son jumeau s'était penché sur elle et balayait doucement ses cheveux de son visage. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme? Peut-être qu'elle avait aussi survécu, tout comme elle?  
« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici?  
-Deux semaines..  
-Deux semaines...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai?  
-C'est ton dos...tu es tombée sur des rochers et on a du t'opérer, mais tu as eu de la chance, ta colonne vertébrale est intacte. Tu auras juste quelques cicatrices... »  
Il cherchait toujours à minimiser et à la rassurer...mais elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts cet air faussement paisible. Pour elle ou pour...  
« Rei...? »  
Mais Masaki hocha la tête négativement.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Juri? »demanda Jun  
La jeune fille pris le temps de réfléchir, cherchant au fond d'elle à se remémorer chaque instant, chaque minute de cette dernière journée.  
« Rei et toi vous êtes parties en randonnée et puis.... »commença Jun.  
La jeune femme tenta de rassembler ses esprits pour trouver quoi leur dire.  
Devait-elle avouer que Rei, la femme que deux de ses frères aimaient, la mère de son neveu avait renoncé à vivre? Qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé dans l'amour qu'ils lui portaient tous la force de rester parmi eux?   
Ne serait-ce pas les condamner à vivre dans la culpabilité, les contraindre à faire face à une trop cruelle réalité...ils ne la connaissaient pas assez, ils ne l'avaient pas suffisamment aimé pour la voir telle qu'elle était, tout comme ils l'avaient fait pour leur mère?  
Juri senti son coeur gonfler de douleur dans sa poitrine et sa cage thoracique devenir trop étroite pour lui permettre de respirer...Peut-on mourir de chagrin?  
Pourtant sa décision était prise , elle n'avait aucune autre option, et en fixant son frère qui attendait patiemment, le regard plein de compassion, elle sauta elle aussi dans le vide.  
Il n'y aurait pas de retour possible pour elle, tout comme pour son amie...Elle l'avait entrainée avec elle au fond du gouffre, et comme elle devrait faire le deuil de sa meilleure amie, elle allait faire celui de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été...  
De sa voix rouillée, elle commença :  
« On a fait une pause le midi et elle allait mieux, elle a même parlé d'avenir. Elle m'a redit combien elle vous aimait et comme elle était heureuse de vivre avec nous tous. Rei m'a dit qu'elle voulait remonter la pente et devenir une bonne mère pour Akira-kun.   
On est repartie et quand on est arrivé devant le précipice dont elle avait sauté il y a des années, elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait alors...mais elle..a glissé...et je n'ai pas su la rattraper...je suis arrivée trop tard, et je suis tombée après elle...je suis désolée.... je n'ai pas su la retenir... »  
Sa voix cassée par l'émotion et la douleur physique autant que morale avait du mal à parvenir à ses frères.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard douloureux et Masaki vint baiser la joue de sa soeur.  
« C'est ce qu'on craignait... »souffla Jun.   
« Je l'ai lachée...je la tenais et j'ai laché sa main.  
-Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir!! »intervint Masaki. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais rien y faire..Ca arrive aux meilleurs.... »  
Un bruit de raclement de gorge derrière eux leur fit tourner la tête.  
Satoshi était là, les bras ballants le long du corps. Le regard fou.  
« Je....excuse moi, Satoshi....je l'ai lachée...elle a glissé et je l'ai lachée.. »  
Un frisson d'horreur secoua le jeune veuf et il regarda sa soeur avec effroi. L'incrédulité se transforma en dégout alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas.  
Ou était passé ce regard aimant et doux? Ces sentiments de reconnaissance au matin de la naissance d'Akira? Morts, tout comme Rei...Elle avait tout emmené avec elle, dévastant leurs vies, créant des fossés de douleur et d'incompréhension entre chacun d'eux...  
« C'est ma faute, Satoshi...excuse moi...je, j'ai essayé mais...  
-Je ne veux plus te voir, jamais...Tu n'es plus ma soeur et je ne te connais plus...  
-Satoshi! »eructa Jun en serrant la main de sa soeur qui pleurait silencieusement. Mais l'ainé quitta la chambre en courant suivi par Masaki qui l'appelait désespérément.  
« Juri, il comprendra, donne lui du temps...  
-Et toi? Toi aussi tu peux comprendre et me pardonner? Jun, honnêtement? »  
Elle le fixa profondément cherchant à sonder son âme, à travers ses yeux dévorés d'émotion. Juri y lu le combat qu'il menait. La colère, la douleur, l'horreur, la volonté de pardonner, de comprendre. Une lutte qu'il mènerait jusqu'à la remporter, mais quand? Saurait-il un jour la voir comme avant et pas comme celle qui avait laissé mourir la femme qu'il aimait?  
Juri tourna la tête vers le mur opposé pour ne plus le voir. C'était trop dur.  
Jun caressa l'arrière de sa tête et entendit un vague « Tu vois... »  
Il sorti de la chambre et la laissa seule pour lui donner du temps. Il savait sa fierté et ne voulait pas non plus lui faire voir sa détresse pour ne pas la culpabiliser davantage.  
Jun se dit que demain était un jour nouveau et qu'il pourrait l'apaiser.  
Ce fut sa première et plus terrible erreur. Quand il revint la voir accompagné de Masaki, elle ne leur parla pas, murée dans un mutisme obstiné.  
Et un jour, ils trouvèrent la chambre vide. Juri avait signé une décharge et avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace derrière elle.  
Ils ne la virent plus près d'un an...  
Cependant sans prévenir, un matin d'été, elle était là, à la porte du ryokan.  
Ils ne la reconnurent pas tout de suite. Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux d'ébène et arborait une coupe platine à la garçonne qui lui donnait un air déterminé. Plus de maquillage, de vêtements féminins, mais une tenue de baroudeur qui dévoilait un tatouage géant, masquant les cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps.  
Son regard aussi avait changé. Il dévoilait une tristesse infinie, un renoncement qui ressemblait si peu à la jeune fille qui était leur soeur.  
Elle ne passa pas le seuil, dans l'attente de leur réaction. Masaki le premier la prit dans ses bras, suivi de Jun qui la souleva de terre pour l'amener à l'intérieur.

 

+=+

 

« Prêts? »cria Jun plus énergique que jamais. Ces deux jours d'inaction forcée et son coeur plein de Misa lui donnait l'impression qu'il était d'attaque pour grimper à main nue l'une des montagnes sauvages qui les entourait. Son sourire béat contrastait cependant sérieusement avec les regards éteints de ses compagnons de route.   
« Ne crie pas s'il te plait, j'ai la tête qui va exploser... »souffla Juri.

Elle avait parlé à Masaki ce matin en le cueillant au saut du lit. Si elle vouait une confiance aveugle en un jugement sur, c'était assurément celui de Masaki. Elle expliquerai après à Jun, il comprendrait, elle en avait la certitude aujourd'hui. Jamais il ne l'avait jugé ou moins aimé en dépit du semblant de vérité qu'elle leur avait imposé.  
Si son frère ainé avait dû être étonné, il n'en avait rien montré, la laissant se confier. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'elle revivait cette promenade fatidique et jamais Juri n'aurait imaginé que la fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules s'allégerait tant. Elle avait enfoui cette histoire si profondément en elle, qu'elle avait presque fini par penser que le vaste mensonge qu'elle avait crée de toute pièce était la stricte vérité. Et pourtant en déroulant le fil des événements, ils revinrent à elle avec lucidité et clarté. Toutes ces années étaient effacées, elle était à nouveau au bord de la falaise, revivant l'angoisse de savoir ce qui allait se passer sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher...Et la chute, la sienne, celle de Rei, le regard de Satoshi, de douleur, de dégout.  
Quand elle eut fini, son frère était face à elle et une larme barrait sa joue.  
« Tu ne dis rien? »murmura t-elle.  
« Viens là... »répondit Masaki en ouvrant les bras. « Comme tu as dû te sentir seule pendant toutes ces années...ma Juri...tu sais, jamais je ne t'ai moins aimé, malgré ce que tu nous a fait croire. J'ai toujours eu confiance en celle que tu es. Tu mérites d'être aimée. Rei est morte, mais toi, nous, on est en vie. On va s'en sortir...je te le promet. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu parles à Satoshi.  
-Je n'en ai pas le courage...  
-Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse...  
-Mais il me déteste. Il m'a rayé de sa vie. Il pense que la mort de Rei est entièrement de ma faute, et je ne peux pas le blâmer, c'est ce que je lui ai fait croire...  
-C'est un écorché vif. Il était fou de Rei et quand elle est morte, trouver une coupable l'a aidé à rester en colère. C'est ce qui l'a empêché de s'effondrer...Mais il souffre de ce qu'il t'a dit, j'en suis sur, et il ne sait probablement pas comment faire marche arrière. Fais le premier pas, dis lui la vérité, fais lui confiance.   
-Je vais y réfléchir. Je te le promet.  
-Fais le avant de partir.   
-Ok...merci... »

Juri regardait Satoshi qui avait l'air lunaire comme à son habitude, mais une nouvelle lueur habitait son regard. Un peu d'apaisement, une ombre de douceur, et dans sa poche arrière de jean, un carnet de croquis, celui là même qui ne le quittait jamais à l'époque où il était heureux. En suivant son regard, elle vit Aoi-chan qui tentait de faire tenir sur sa masse de cheveux une casquette de baseball, l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Alors advint l'impensable...Satoshi attrapa l'élastique qui entourait ses crayons et se plaça derrière la jeune muette pour saisir ses cheveux et former une queue de cheval. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans montrer le moindre signe d'étonnement malgré ce geste qui faisait montre d'une intimité avancée. Puis le jeune homme pris la casquette et faisant passer la queue de cheval haute dans celle ci, il lui rabattit sur le front la faisant sourire tout à fait.   
« Quoi? »grogna Satoshi en voyant tous les regards braqués sur eux. Aoi quand à elle, leur fit un petit geste de la main comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer qu'elle était entourée du reste du groupe. Avec sa casquette, sa longue robe et ses chaussures de randonnée, elle offrait un tableau plus qu'atypique.  
Nino n'avait pas reparlé à Juri mais il l'observait en douce, décelant chez elle un changement significatif. Elle ne quittait pas son frère ainé des yeux et elle savait qu'elle avait parlé à l'un des deux autres. Vu le sourire radieux de son jumeau, il se dit qu'elle avait dû se confier à Masaki. Ou alors Jun était très fort pour masquer ses sentiments...Nan, c'était Masaki, à 100%!!  
Ils se mirent en marche, suivant les instructions de leur guide. Trouver son pas, et ne pas en changer, sous peine de s'épuiser. Jun se rapprocha de Misa qui marchait à quelques mètres derrière lui et lui fit un petit sourire en coin. La voir ainsi à ses côtés le réjouissait et suffisait à le faire sourire, même s'il n'avait pas de raison particulière de le faire.  
« Jun-kun...  
-Oui?  
-Je peux te poser une question?  
-Bien sur » il était ravi qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours été l'instigateur de leurs conversations et elle ne lui avait jamais posé la moindre question à son sujet.  
« En fait, je me demandais si tu avais une petite-amie... »elle rosit et baissa la tête.  
Jun senti son coeur accélérer.   
« Non, je n'ai pas de petite-amie.  
-Mais tu en as plusieurs, de passage.  
-Je te mentirai si je te disais que je vis dans la plus grande austérité. C'est vrai que j'ai rencontré pas mal de femmes... » il avait l'impression de se condamner, pourquoi fallait il que ce soit cette question précisément qu'elle lui posa? Pourquoi ne savait-il pas mentir?  
« Et..tu as déjà été amoureux? » elle ne le regardait toujours pas, le regard perdu loin sur le chemin.  
« Oui, une fois...mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé et il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. Misa-chan...je ne peux pas dire que je ne fais pas l'amour mais je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme dont j'étais amoureux.. »Cette réalité lui sauta aux yeux avec force. Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait posé les lèvres sur une femme que son coeur avait choisi...quelle tristesse!  
Misa le fixait maintenant lisant sur son visage sa prise de conscience. Il était émouvant cet homme...pourquoi, est-ce qu'elle était si remuée, elle ne le savait pas exactement. Mais elle avait l'intime conviction que faire la cour à une femme comme il le faisait avec elle devait être quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Plusieurs fois il aurait pu essayer de l'embrasser ou davantage quand ils étaient tous les deux dans sa chambre. Et elle se serait laissée faire. La chair est faible, ils le savaient tous deux et malgré tout il n'avait rien tenté. Et c'est son coeur qu'il avait réussi à toucher.  
« C'est une expérience à tenter... »Souffla t-elle.  
Il leva vers elle un regard surpris, interrogateur.  
« Tu m'apprendras? »osa t-il toutefois et il constata avec émoi que son visage s'illumina. Une lueur sereine vint parer son regard, comme une certitude.  
« Si tu as la patience de me faire tomber amoureuse de toi, je t'apprendrai.  
-C'est une promesse?  
-C'est une promesse! »  
Il sourit de toute sa joie, son visage s'éclairant et il regarda droit devant lui, se rapprochant d'elle. Timidement, ses doigts vinrent chercher ceux de Misa et elle les emmêla aux siens sentant son coeur bondir hors de sa poitrine.  
Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps...  
Juri regardait Aoi et Nino signer tous les deux et se raconter quelque chose qui avait l'air important. Ils fronçaient les sourcils et leurs mains voltigeaient autour d'eux, les mimiques se succédant à un rythme effréné. Elle aurait donné cher en ce moment pour pouvoir comprendre de quoi il retournait. Le jeune fille porta ensuite son regard sur son frère jumeau et fut étonné de le voir heureux tentant de se rapprocher de Misa pour finir par lui prendre la main. Il était amoureux!! Elle sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Misa avait l'air d'être exactement le genre de femme qu'il lui fallait. Et Jun saurait la rendre heureuse, elle en était sure. Il pouvait déplacer des montagnes pour les gens qu'il aimait. Et il savait prendre soin des autres.   
Satoshi marchait seul en queue de cortège.  
Juri pris son courage à deux mains et ralenti le pas jusqu'à se retrouver à son niveau.  
Il lui jeta un oeil interrogateur mais ne fit pas de commentaire, pas plus qu'il ne changea de rythme. Elle pris ça pour ce que c'était, une grande victoire.

« Sakurai-san n'est pas réveillé?  
-Non, je ne crois pas, il faut le laisser dormir Akira-kun. Il doit être fatigué, et puis il n'est que 8 heures...tu sais en ville, les gens sont moins matinaux que nous!  
-Alors ils n'entendent pas les oiseaux du matin.  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est dommage pour eux. Mais c'est pour ça qu'ils viennent ici! Pour en profiter...  
-Mais Sakurai-san, il dort.  
-C'est vrai, tu es d'une logique imparable...il dort, mais il en profitera quand il se lèvera...  
-On parle de moi? »  
La voix de Sho les fit se retourner et Akira vint poliment s'incliner devant lui, ce qui le fit rire. Il se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau et lui souffla:  
« Tu me fais voir les oiseaux? »  
Akira hocha la tête résolument et passa la porte, enfilant ses bottes.   
Sho s'approcha de Masaki et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.  
« Bonjour...  
-Bonjour... » Il l'embrassa à son tour, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, venant naturellement chercher son contact, leurs corps s'accordant d'instinct. « viens, il nous attend. »  
Ils sortirent s'asseyant tous les deux côte à côte sous les arbres, se laissant envahir par la sérenité des lieux...et par le chant des oiseaux.


	11. Chapter 11

Depuis que Rei les avait quitté, jamais Juri ne s'était tenue si longtemps aux côtés de son frère ainé. Il ne lui parlait pas, pas plus qu'il ne la regardait, alors qu'ils marchaient toujours côte à côte mais elle ne le sentait pas hostile à sa présence et c'est plus qu'elle n'avait pu en espérer.   
Comment l'aborder? Satoshi était comme un oursin, insaisissable, fermé sur lui même ne laissant personne l'approcher. Pourtant, il avait admis dans son monde Aoi, tout le monde en avait été témoin et avec ça l'espoir était né pour Juri. Il pouvait encore se remettre en question, s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons, à une présence amicale.  
Si la jeune fille ne savait pas exactement de quoi était faite leur relation, elle avait senti Satoshi apaisé auprès d'elle et pour cela elle lui vouait une reconnaissance éternelle.  
Pourtant, son coeur battait la chamade en suivant ce sentier qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Que lui dire? Aurait-il seulement la volonté d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire? Il ne parlait jamais de Rei, pas plus à ses frères qu'à Akira. Il l'avait totalement proscrite du monde des vivants, au point qu'on aurait pu douter qu'elle ai jamais existé.   
Mais les mots de Nino, ceux de Masaki tournaient en boucle dans sa tete... « Il a le droit de savoir... » « Tu emmènes tes problèmes avec toi.... » « Parle lui avant de partir... »  
Oui, elle devait lui parler, il était temps, trop d'années avaient été gachées, pour chacun d'eux. Masaki semblait heureux d'avoir trouvé Sho, Jun était amoureux alors peut-être était-ce son tour d'aller de l'avant...?!  
« Satoshi, je....  
-On s'arrête pour manger! » cria Jun, en désignant une petite clairière à l'abri des arbres, près de laquelle coulait un petit ru de montagne.  
Satoshi lança un regard interrogateur à sa soeur, mais d'un geste de la main, les joues en feu, elle balaya sa question, ce n'était pas le bon moment.  
Il haussa les épaules et vint poser son sac avant de s'étirer avec délice.  
Tous s'assirent en rond, avant que les jeunes femmes ne demandent à aller soulager quelques besoins pressant.   
« Je vous emmène, je connais un coin, il ne faudrait pas vous perdre! »proposa gentiment Juri qui n'ignorait rien de la géographie du lieu.   
« Merci, Juri-san »souffla Misa en sautant sur place « Je n'aurai pas tenu une heure de plus...  
-Oh, je suis sure que si vous aviez dit ça à Jun il nous aurait fait nous arrêter bien avant, n'est-ce pas Aoi-chan? »plaisanta t-elle en souriant à la jeune muette, qui tendit les lèvres pour étayer le propos de la secouriste.  
« Oh, ça va toute les deux...je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler...enfin, si j'en ai envie, mais je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. C'est vrai qu'il me plait....  
-Il vous plait beaucoup, à voir votre sourire lorsque vous parlez de lui!  
-Oui, beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas...  
-Il est sincère, Misa-san! Je le connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même, et si à vous, il vous plait, je peux vous garantir qu'il est amoureux...même si il me tuerait s'il m'entendait vous dire ça!  
-Je...c'est ce qu'il sous entend, effectivement.   
-Alors croyez-le et laisser vous tenter, c'est un homme bien, sous ses airs de tombeur. Et il mérite d'être aimé par quelqu'un qu'il aime!  
-Il m'a dit qu'il avait été amoureux, mais que ça avait été à sens unique...  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, il vous en parlera si vous le lui demandez, il ne sait pas mentir! Si vous aviez vu les punitions qu'il pouvait recevoir quand il était gosse, il avouait toujours...quel idiot! » Mais en disant cela, son visage était tellement doux et nostalgique que ses deux compagnes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.  
En constatant qu'elles la fixait, Juri les regarda interdite... « Quoi? »  
« Rien...merci Juri-san...vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. » Et c'était exactement le léger coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin sans avoir osé le demander ouvertement.  
Quand elles rejoignirent le groupe qui commençait à manger, Misa vint s'assoir contre Jun qui était adossé à un arbre, un peu à l'écart et posa sa main dans la sienne, le décontenançant totalement.   
« Pourquoi? »murmura t-il en rosissant et montrant leurs mains enlacées.   
« C'est ta première leçon...  
-Ohhhh... »souffla t-il en s'empourprant totalement alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle lui disait.

Satoshi n'était plus là quand Juri voulu s'assoir.   
Nino s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un sandwich.  
« Tiens, va lui donner, il est par là... »  
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre ce qu'il lui proposait et de suivre le chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres.  
Juri savait exactement où celui-ci la menait. A une dizaine de minute de marche, se trouvait l'endroit de ses pires cauchemars. Jamais elle n'y était retournée et elle ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau en haut de ce précipice.  
Quand elle émergea des arbres, Satoshi se tenait là, au même endroit que celui où se tenait Rei mais il lui tournait le dos.   
Il ne la regarda pas mais il dû l'entendre car il commença à parler.  
« Je savais que tu me suivrais...il fallait que ce soit comme ça, toi et moi, ici...  
-Satoshi, je...  
-Attend laisse moi te parler d'abord. Je suis revenu ce jour là. A l'hopital. Quand tu nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé et que je t'ai dit...toutes ces choses. Je voulais m'excuser malgré tout. J'étais tellement en colère, j'ai cru devenir fou avec la mort de Rei. Je m'en suis voulu. De ne pas lui avoir dit comme je tenais à elle, de l'avoir poussée à sortir du ryokan, de tout et n'importe quoi. Comme si reconnaître ma faute pouvait suffire à la faire revenir....Et quand tu as dit que tu l'avais lachée, que tu t'es accusée, toute cette colère, je l'ai reportée sur toi. J'avais besoin d'un coupable, c'est tellement plus facile d'en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'a soi même...J'ai regretté ce que je t'ai dit mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te parler tant que tu étais à l'hopital, j'ai pensé attendre que tu reviennes au ryokan. Et tu as disparu..pendant plus d'un an. Si tu savais le soulagement que j'ai ressenti en te voyant passer le seuil de la maison. Mais tu étais tellement en colère, révoltée, tu avais tellement changé, à cause de moi, à cause de Rei...j'ai voulu que tu me rayes de ta vie, comme tu pensais que je l'avais fait pour toi. En me haissant, tu avançais....est-ce que tu peux comprendre?Tu ne trouves pas ça complétement insensé? »  
Juri avait depuis longtemps rendue les armes et pleurait en silence. Elle vint se placer aux côtés de son frère sans faire de bruit et passa son bras sous le sien, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.  
« Maintenant » souffla t-il « Raconte moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé... »   
Elle s'installa dans la chaleur humaine que lui offrait son frère et les yeux grands ouverts, le regard dans le précipice, en fixant son traumatisme sans ciller, elle déroula une nouvelle fois la bobine du film de ce jour tragique. Elle cria sa colère à cette amie qui les avait tous condamné à l'enfer sur Terre, malgré elle et se libéra enfin du poids du mensonge... Satoshi l'écouta attentivement sans desserrer l'étau de son étreinte et quand elle eut fini ils laissèrent planer un silence bienfaisant comme le calme après la tempête. Puis il saisit délicatement sa main, libérant son propre bras et prit le chemin du retour, la laissant seule.  
Juri s'accroupit et elle senti en elle la jeune fille qu'elle avait muselé pendant toutes ses années venir hurler sa douleur...

 

+=+

« Oncle Masaki, il rentrent quand Papa et Aoi-chan?  
-Je pense qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, enfin il est 20h...tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu les verras demain matin, ne?  
-Oh, je suis obligé..?....Vous m'accompagnez?!  
-Ok, va te mettre en pyjama , brosse toi les dents et appelle nous quand c'est fait. »

Le petit garçon monta les étages 4 à 4, faisant rire les deux hommes qui l'observaient avec attendrissement. Masaki passa la main sur celle de son compagnon, avec douceur, un frôlement ingénu sans vraiment y réfléchir qui fit bondir le coeur de Sho comme à chaque fois. Il ne s'y habituerai certainement jamais et ça lui convenait parfaitement.   
La journée était passée comme un charme, la maison pour eux seuls, l'oncle et son neveu en profitant pour faire découvrir les recoins habituellement interdits aux invités à Sakurai. La cabane dans les arbres qui accueillait les jouets d'Akira alors qu'elle avait auparavant été le terrain de jeu de la fratrie. Au pied de l'arbre, dans une corbeille, un sac de bille multicolores, des petites voitures de courses, une poupée qui avait trop vécue jetés pêle-mêle....Un téléphone en boite de conserve permettant une communication limitée mais ludique, un panier en osier pour le ravitaillement des troupes et tout en haut, une vue imprenable sur la faune et la flore environnante. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient assurés à Sho qui avait accepté de les croire sur parole. Ils avaient admiré le système hydraulique ingénieux confectionné par Jun et Akira près de la rivière qui leur permettait de remonter des seaux d'eau afin d'arroser les plantations du merveilleux potager qu'avait crée la grand-mère de Masaki, religieusement entretenu par celui-ci...  
Et enfin un peu à l'écart, la petite grotte dans laquelle ils tenaient leurs conseils de guerre avec le plus grand sérieux pour juger quelque soldat récalcitrant à aller affronter dignement l'adversaire, le plus souvent un Satoshi trop pacifiste pour mener les troupes au combat.   
Sho senti que Masaki lui ouvrait une fenêtre sur son enfance et faisait ainsi un pas de plus pour l'intégrer à sa vie. Car on ne peut vraiment connaître un adulte sans connaître l'enfant qu'il a été, se disait-il très justement.  
Ils ramenèrent du bois pour le barbecue, sur lequel ils firent cuire les poissons qu'ils avaient pêché dans l'après-midi grâce au talent héréditaire du petit Akira.  
Il souriait bêtement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, s'émerveillant de la relation qui unissait l'oncle et son neveu. Et pour la première fois, Sho vint une ombre planer sur son bonheur naissant. Il allait devoir parler rapidement à Masaki...  
Le petit garçon était couché lorsqu'ils montèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, le citadin découvrant pour la première fois l'étage qui était réservé à la famille. Sur sa table de chevet trônait une photo de celle qui était probablement sa maman, souriant à l'objectif entourée de la fratrie au complet. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux à l'époque. Juri arborait une chevelure d'ébène et un visage radieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Tous portaient des uniformes scolaires sauf l'ainé, Satoshi, et si celui ci tenait fermement par la taille la jolie inconnue, Jun regardait dans leur direction d'un air triste. Masaki était au milieu d'eux, et levait un index et un majeur vers l'objectif. Sho se senti soudainement gêné et de trop, et s'esquiva sur la pointe des pieds , préférant attendre Masaki assis en haut des marches de l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pourquoi tu es sorti?  
-Je me suis senti un peu mal, excuse moi...j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas ma place...  
-Viens.. »souffla Masaki en lui tendant la main.  
« Et Akira?  
-Il dort.  
-.....  
\- Viens je te dis!  
-Où?  
-Dans ma chambre... »

Sho en fut étonné mais se leva cependant, en prenant la main de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la pièce qui étaient la plus éloignée et le propriétaire des lieux referma la porte derrière eux.

« Parle moi maintenant. J'ai senti que tu voulais me dire quelque chose toute la journée. Akira est couché, tu peux y aller.  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison...Je me disais..que je vais bientôt devoir partir et je me demandais ce qui allait se passer pour nous. Ca va te paraître certainement ridicule, on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai peur d'être séparé de toi. Je n'arrive pas à envisager le départ alors que je viens à peine de te trouver...Pourtant je sais que tu appartiens à cet endroit et que je suis un citadin. Et il y a tes frères et ta soeur, et Akira-kun, et..  
-Oh, oh, tu vas trop vite là! Viens près de moi... »

Sho qui se tenait toujours près de la porte vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. Il se retrouva devant Masaki et celui-ci lui prit la main. Immédiatement il senti son angoisse s'apaiser et une douce chaleur l'envahir.

« C'est mieux comme ça? J'ai l'impression qu'on communique mieux quand on se touche.  
-C'est vrai, tout paraît plus simple près de toi. Même si je dois bien avouer qu'être si proche de toi ne m'aide pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées... »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et Masaki passa la main sur la joue de son compagnon, en une caresse.

« ...C'est exactement ce que je dis...je ne sais même plus de quoi je voulais te parler...  
-Alors ça ne devait pas être important... »murmura Masaki dont le regard se troublait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Sho senti à nouveau son coeur flancher et embarquer à bord des montagnes russes. Tout ce qui n'était pas lui disparaissait, plus rien n'existait que cet homme. Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment sa bouche était sur la sienne, ses mains sur lui, et il avait glissé à bas de son fauteuil. Masaki l'entraina avec lui sur le lit et ôta son T-shirt se repaissant du spectacle qu'il offrait. Il l'attira à lui avec plus de force mais Sho se redressa pour l'arrêter.

« Attend, je n'ai rien...  
-C'est bon, j'ai été faire un tour dans la chambre de Jun-kun, tout à l'heure...  
-Tu as tout prévu?   
-Mmm j'ai tout prévu...  
-Tu voulais profiter de moi?  
-Exactement...j'en ai très envie. »

Sho était tiraillé entre l'envie d'écouter le désir qu'il avait de lui et l'honnêteté dont il voulait faire preuve dans leur relation. Il lutta à nouveau contre Masaki qui tentait de l'embrasser.

« Tu sais ça fait vraiment longtemps...Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à coucher avec un inconnu...Et je n'ai aimé qu'une seule personne avant toi...  
-Tant mieux, alors on est deux. Et je t'aime.  »

Sho senti l'émotion lui serrer la gorge et il devint grave en replongeant ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant. Ils s'aimèrent doucement, patiemment, se découvrant pour la première fois, se répondant naturellement, s'accordant à la perfection comme s'ils n'avaient été crées que pour s'unir l'un à l'autre.  
Combien d'heures passèrent avant qu'ils ne reprennent pied dans la réalité, que le monde retrouve ses couleurs, ils ne le surent pas et ne se posèrent pas la question avant de voir le soleil percer par les rideaux tirés. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?  
-On va continuer à s'aimer... »souffla Masaki dans les cheveux de Sho alors que celui-ci reposait sur son torse.  
« Après, quand je vais partir?  
-Je viendrais avec toi...  
-Tu vas quitter cet endroit, mais c'est chez toi!  
-Chez moi, c'est où tu te trouves. Et on reviendra le week-end.  »

Sakurai releva la tête et fixa son homme avec émotion, cherchant à lire sur son visage ce qu'il avait rêvé d'y trouver la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui.  
De l'Amour, de la confiance, de la sérénité....  
Il se redressa pour venir baiser ses lèvres avec douceur et profondeur, fermant les paupières avec force pour écraser la larme de joie et d'émotion qu'il sentait monter en lui. Son coeur se serra presque douloureusement en sentant Masaki répondre avec la même intensité. 

« Ca ne te paraît pas dingue ce qui nous arrive? »murmura t-il contre sa bouche.  
« Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, je commence à penser que la magie existe...que la vie n'est pas si mal faite, et qu'elle réserve de belles surprises même lorsqu'on ne s'y attend plus.  
-Tu as raison...la vie est belle... »


	12. Chapter 12

Le petit groupe rentra au ryokan à la nuit tombée, alors que le ciel commençait à se peupler d'étoiles. Un beau ciel qui annonçait une journée radieuse...  
Pourtant chez tous les randonneurs, la tempête faisait rage.   
Jun et Misa n'avait plus vraiment parlé depuis le déjeuner où la jeune femme lui avait révélé à demi-mot avoir de tendres sentiments envers lui. Ils étaient sur un nuage et ne voulaient surtout pas en redescendre, goutant à l'avance le moment où enfin, ils allaient pouvoir être en tête à tête.  
Satoshi n'avait plus quitté Aoi et il s'était plongé avec elle dans son monde de silence et de réflexion.  
Juri était revenue de la falaise les yeux rouges mais l'air plus doux qu'a son habitude. Jun avait tenté de lui parler mais elle l'avait gentiment renvoyé vers son amoureuse le rassurant sur ce qui venait de se passer. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il la cru quand elle lui dit qu'elle allait bien...Elle avait dans le regard un apaisement qu'il n'y avait pas vu depuis des années.   
Elle avait par la suite pris la tête de l'expédition, ne cherchant la compagnie de personne, accueillant tout de même sans rechigner celle de Nino qui eu la délicatesse de respecter son mutisme. L'ambiance du retour avait été bien différente de celle du matin...Quelque chose avait décidément changé pendant cette journée. Les dés avaient été jeté et l'avenir leur dirait si ça avait été un lancer gagnant...  
« Tu restes? »interrogea Nino au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'il voyait la balade prendre fin.  
Juri hocha négativement la tête.  
« Tu lui as parlé?  
-Oui, je lui ai parlé...  
-C'est bien, tu as bien fait, même si sa réaction n'a pas été ce que tu attendais...  
-Il ne m'a rien dit...quand je lui ai dit ce qui s'est passé avec Rei, il n'a rien dit. Mais il m'a écouté jusqu'au bout et c'est déjà plus que ce que je pensais obtenir. Je suis soulagée d'avoir enfin pu lui dire la vérité.  
-Alors, pourquoi tu pars?  
-Pourquoi persistes-tu à penser que mon seul but dans la vie est de vivre ici? Ma vie est sur le terrain, en sauvetage, ma vie c'est celle que je me suis construite.  
-Mais cette vie a été construite sur un mensonge, sur la culpabilité, la colère...ne me dis pas qu'elle te satisfait!  
-Nino, ne mélange pas tout...ce n'est pas parce que je vais me réconcilier avec Satoshi que je vais revenir habiter ici! Il y a des gens qui comptent sur moi, j'ai un boulot, j'ai des amis, des mecs...  
-Et ca te convient?  
-Pourquoi tu cherches la petite bête? J'ai parlé à mon frère mais rien ne me dit qu'il m'a pardonné ou qu'il a envie que je revienne vivre au ryokan et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai de toute façon?  
-Deux choses : la paix de l'esprit et moi.  
-Quoi? »demanda t-elle interloquée peu sure d'avoir bien entendu.  
« Tu serais à ta place, ici et je pourrai vivre avec toi.  
-Nino...je...je ne sais pas...mais ta vie à Tokyo?  
-j'm'en fous, elle ne me satisfait vraiment cette vie là...j'y gagne plus que j'y perd...  
-Je suis touchée mais je ne peux pas te dire oui...  
-Je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas me sauter dans les bras et filer à la cuisine me faire de bons petits plats...j'ai arrêté de croire au Père Noël il y a un moment! Mais prend ton temps, je t'attendrai. »  
Juri le vit prendre un peu de vitesse pour la distancer de quelques pas, le ryokan étant enfin en vue tout en bas du chemin qui serpentait.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Surtout de la part de cet homme qui l'avait immédiatement attiré parce qu'elle avait vu en lui quelqu'un qui comme elle ne savait pas s'engager. Pourtant il avait déjà révolutionné sa vie. En venant à la maison, cette fois-ci elle n'attendait rien de plus que les fois précédentes. Elle venait se bruler les ailes une énième fois en goutant à ce à quoi elle n'aurait plus jamais droit. Un foyer, sa fratrie, la douceur de vivre...mais tout avait changé. Malgré cela tellement d'années étaient passées que la jeune fille savait pertinemment que faire marche arrière ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il faudrait du temps...et de la détermination.   
Nino entra dans la maison après s'être déchaussé et Juri préféra trainer un peu pour l'éviter...un petit excès de lâcheté qu'elle se pardonna bien vite. Jun et Misa filèrent comme l'éclair mains toujours jointes, en leur lançant un « bonne nuit » qu'ils n'entendirent qu'a peine. Satoshi et Aoi arrivèrent bon derniers, et si le jeune veuf passa la porte sans trainer, la dessinatrice repéra Juri qui fumait une cigarette et vint dans sa direction en lui souriant.  
« Aoi-chan, ça va? »  
Elle opina.  
« Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée? Ils sont tous à l'intérieur, il n'y a que moi...je crois que j'ai besoin d'un sas de décompression avant de me retrouver face à tout le monde, vous me comprenez, non? » Elle avait toujours un sourire doux au visage et la laissait parler. Juri se dit qu'il était simple de se confier à elle, tant son visage irradiait de bonté et de douceur. Elle poursuivit: « Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai parlé à Satoshi aujourd'hui. Nous sommes en très mauvais termes depuis qu'il a perdu sa femme. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je lui ai toujours caché quelque chose de très important à son sujet. Je voulais le protéger mais je l'ai juste empêché de faire son deuil correctement...Il m'a écouté mais je crois qu'il est trop tard pour qu'il me pardonne vraiment. J'ai tout gâché...Je...quoi? »  
Aoi avait saisi sa main et semblait bien décidée à l'entrainer avec elle.  
Juri écrasa sa cigarette et se laissa guider sans plus protester. Mais où voulait elle en venir? Elle était bien étrange...peut-être se disait-elle qu'une promenade la soulagerait?  
« Aoi-chan, vous savez c'est très gentil à vous mais on a déjà assez marché pour aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire...je vais juste aller me coucher et demain..ici? »  
Elle l'avait conduite à la cabane de pêche de son frère ainé. Celle dans laquelle il s'enfermait si souvent. Aoi la fit entrer et dans l'obscurité l'assit sur le tabouret qu'elle même avait occupé il y a peu de temps.  
Puis elle alla allumer la lampe à huile qui trainait par terre.  
…  
Juri ne souffla mot mais elle senti sa gorge se serrer au fur et à mesure que son regard faisait le tour de la pièce. Partout des tableaux.   
D'Akira alors que c'était un nourrisson, puis prenant de l'assurance, se tenant droit sur ses petites jambes potelées, grandissant, une ombre de tristesse au visage, fier petit soldat, souriant malgré tout pour ne pas inquiéter les adultes qu'il aime.   
Tout comme sur ses portraits de Jun, l'air heureux alors qu'il se prépare à partir en randonnée, mais pensif et nostalgique alors qu'il imagine que personne ne le voit, caché derrière ses lunettes. Quelques toiles plus loin, elle voit Masaki rire et elle ne peut s'empêcher malgré tout de lui sourire en réponse.... Partout des toiles de Rei, souriant à l'époque où elle était au lycée et qu'elle venait de les rencontrer. Son ventre qui s'arrondit, son regard perdu dans le vide, tentant vainement de masquer son désarroi, son sourire alors qu'elle le regarde lui, qui est en train de la peindre, son air indulgent et plein d'Amour sur le visage. Et sa mélancolie, toute seule roulée en boule dans le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée.   
Et surtout, partout, comme un miroir déformant; des toiles d'elle.   
Avec ses longs cheveux et son visage insouciant et rieur, plein d'audace et de confiance en elle, défiant la vie, semblant lui dire « viens un peu et tu verras de quel bois je me chauffe! », et petit à petit, le changement, la maturité, la prise de conscience et enfin le vide des sentiments...ses cheveux blonds et courts, son tatouge s'étalant sur une toile gigantesque prêt à prendre son envol, son aversion envers lui quand il est méchant avec elle, et enfin cette tristesse qui semble ne jamais la quitter s'accrochant à elle comme un boulet, la retenant dans le passé et l'obscurité.   
...Une larme. Un auto-portrait. Ses belles mains cachant un visage qui hurle.  
Il a tout vu, il a toujours su...il l'a toujours vu et comprise. Et il n'a rien dit, la laissant le détester et penser qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se soucie de lui, s'effaçant de leur vie, devenant transparent et dispensable, ne parvenant toutefois pas à les quitter tout à fait mais les laissant tous ne pas faire plus de cas de lui que d'un meuble. Trop vieux et peu fonctionnel mais qu'on garde parce qu'il a une valeur vaguement sentimentale.   
Juri pleurait à nouveau, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, découvrant à quel point le mal s'était étendu. Bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé. Elle qui pensait s'être sacrifié pour eux se sentit soudainement bien egoiste.  
Aoi s'était assise près d'elle, petite ombre silencieuse et lui avait pris la main comme elle l'avait fait pour Satoshi lorsqu'elle avait vu dans cette pièce l'histoire de sa vie racontée dans ces peintures.  
Juri la serra davantage et la porta à son coeur, dans un geste qu'elle ignorait similaire à celui qu'avait fait Satoshi. 

Dans le ryokan, Jun et Misa s'embrassaient fiévreusement, montant les étages à grand peine, gênés dans leur progression par la difficulté de gravir des marches sans parvenir à voir où les menaient leurs pas...  
Ils rirent de leur imbécillité mais ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. Ils poussèrent la porte de la chambre de Jun sans grande douceur tout en essayant cependant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs de l'étage...avant de s'abattre sur le lit.   
« Quoi? »demanda Misa en le voyant lever un sourcil étonné.  
« J'étais sur d'avoir fermé ma porte à clef ce matin...  
-Tu as du oublier...viens ici...  
-Non, non, impossible..attend ne me dis pas que... »  
Il se précipita sur sa commode de chevet et en ouvrit hâtivement le tiroir avant de jurer bruyamment.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Masaki est passé par là! Saleté de pervers! »  
Misa se mit franchement à rire en voyant son air dépité et la mauvaise foi flagrante dont il faisait preuve. Elle s'appuya sur son coude et le fixa.  
« Tu as déjà dormi avec une femme?  
-@_@?  
-Dormi. Sans qu'il ne se passe rien?  
-@_@??  
-C'est ta deuxième leçon alors...tu vas voir, c'est merveilleux! »  
Jun en était peu convaincu mais il obéit cependant, élève appliqué, venant s'allonger tout contre elle, avant qu'elle ne vienne se nicher dans ses bras, entendant leurs coeurs battre à l'unisson.

+=+

 

« On arrive bientôt?  
-A ton age t'as pas honte, Ninomiya-kun? Quelques heures de voiture c'est quand même pas le bout du monde et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles? »fit remarquer Sho sans quitter la route des yeux, alors que Misa poussait un « tout à fait! » en réprimande et qu'Aoi levait la main pour signifier son accord.

« Ok, ok vous êtes tous contre moi...vous pourriez avoir un temps soit peu de considération pour le pauvre homme que je suis...  
-Oh, tu vas nous faire pleurer là, attend je risque de ne plus voir la route...  
-C'est bon, Monsieur joyeux, tu me fatigues avec tout ton bonheur, arrête de sourire on le sait que tu es heureux!  
-Ca te gêne que je t'éclabousse de mon bonheur?  
-Parfaitement, ça me gêne, et vous aussi les filles! C'est valable pour vous aussi...m'saoulent tous ces benêts...! »

Nino tourna résolument la tête vers la fenêtre en signe de protestation, ne tenant pas compte des rires sonores qu'avaient déclenchée sa réaction boudeuse d'enfant gaté.  
Après tout c'est pour ça qu'ils l'aimaient non?  
Parce qu'il disait tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Parce qu'il ne se souciait pas des convenances et disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête...enfin, quand il ne préparait pas un coup!  
Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'ils étaient revenus de leur petite excursion à l' « Arashi Inn »...et le moins qu'il pouvait dire était qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en était sortit indemne.  
Ils y avaient tous découvert un monde à part, les plongeant dans les arcanes secrètes d'une fratrie atypiques, les contraignant eux même à l'introspection. Ils avaient fait table rase de leurs certitudes pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Et le retour au quotidien tokyoite avait été pour le moins difficile.   
Il avait fallu se réveiller de ce voyage onirique et plus d'une fois, chacun d'eux avait été tenté de prendre le premier avion en partance pour y retourner et ne plus en bouger.   
En arrivant à Narita ce jour précis, ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall au milieu de cette foule de badauds inconnus qui se pressaient, certains embrassant des amis, des membres de leurs famille, des amoureux peut-être et les 4 membres de l'agence de voyage s'étaient regardés interdits...Qui les attendaient eux ici? Personne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là? Ils retournaient à leur vie ordinaire alors que désormais leurs coeurs battaient ailleurs.  
Dur retour, s'était dit Sho...plus de chants d'oiseaux au matin, plus de sourires rieurs, plus de cheveux ébouriffés, plus de baisers. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui aussi abruptement. Il fallait du temps pour préparer un tel chambardement.   
Masaki devait quitter sa famille, trouver éventuellement du travail s'il le souhaitait, avant de venir s'installer avec lui.  
Rien de tel pour Misa. Elle avait dormit avec Jun mais rien de plus ne s'était passé. Et pourtant, ils avaient senti entre eux un lien tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. C'était exceptionnel de passer ses nuits à discuter et à s'embrasser. Elle qui pensait être une vieille femme qui n'avait plus grand chose à découvrir sur la vie et ses aléas s'était retrouvée dans la peau d'une lycéenne qui vit ses premiers émois amoureux et dort contre l'homme qu'elle aime, confiante et pleine d'appréhension à la fois. Et c'était frais autant que nouveau . Prendre le temps de se connaître vraiment, de se découvrir, de savoir qui est l'autre semblait tellement désuet qu'elle en sourit. Et son petit coeur de midinette qui s'ignorait lui criait un énorme « Kyah » en bondissant dans sa poitrine, lui disant que ce n'était rien de moins que merveilleusement beau ce qu'elle et Jun partageaient.   
Elle avait confiance.   
Pas de date pourtant, pas de durée, pas de plan sur l'avenir, pas de promesses éternelles...Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.  
Son téléphone de femme pressée annonça l'arrivée d'un message et elle sourit en voyant un « reviens vite.. » s'afficher, accompagné d'une photo du merveilleux paysage qui s'étendait sous les fenêtres de la chambre de Jun.

Nino n'avait pas reparlé à Juri depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la randonnée.   
Quand il s'était levé le matin suivant, elle avait simplement disparu. Encore. Seul Satoshi ne montra pas de surprise. Malgré le manque d'explication qu'elle lui avait fourni, le jeune homme était suffisamment malin pour se douter qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses bagages sans avoir une nouvelle fois discuté avec son frère ainé. C'est du moins ce que son instinct lui criait. Et l'air songeur d'Aoi tout autant.   
Depuis il avait tenu sa promesse. Il attendait. Impatiemment. 3 mois n'étaient surement pas suffisant pour qu'elle change d'avis mais Nino avait cependant tenté sa chance en collant aux basques de ses collègues.  
C'est aujourd'hui que Sho venait enlever son prince charmant et tout naturellement les autres ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Ils venaient aussi au ryokan. Sous le fallacieux prétexte d'aider au déménagement bien sur, même si ça ne trompait personne...  
Seul Nino revenait pour la première fois depuis leur séjour. Les autres étaient devenus des habitués de l'auberge et n'étaient plus considérés comme des clients depuis bien longtemps. Chacun reprenait ses habitudes en posant ses bagages, la seule chose qui avait changé était que dorénavant ni Sho, ni Misa n'avait plus besoin d'une chambre particulière. La relation unissant Aoi à Satoshi était toujours aussi énigmatique pour le reste du groupe même si tout le monde se doutait que l'ermite ne l'était plus autant qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître.   
La preuve était que lorsqu'ils étaient revenus pour la première fois, l'ainé de la fratrie avait fièrement esquissé quelques gestes usuels de Langue des Signes en direction d'Aoi. Jun avait en riant avoué à Misa qu'il ne quittait pas un livre d'apprentissage qu'il avait acheté sur internet et qu'à la dérobée, il s'entrainait avec Akira-kun. Ils avaient ri ensemble de l'ironie de voir cette communication si compromise entre eux se renouer grace à une langue habituellement réservée aux sourds.   
Satoshi avait réappris à parler. Et c'est tout naturellement que tous s'étaient mis à signer entre eux. A croire qu'ils se préparaient silencieusement pour un avenir fantasmé.

Les bruits de vrombissement de moteur attirèrent Akira au dehors.  
« Il sont là, ils sont là! » se mit à crier le petit garçon en rentrant dans la maison en flèche.  
Les voyageurs n'eurent qu'a peine le temps de sortir de la voiture avant de voir Jun et Masaki leur foncer dessus. Satoshi était en retrait mais à son air ravi, ils surent qu'il les avait attendu avec autant d'impatience que les autres.  
Misa n'eut pas le temps de retirer son sac de la voiture qu'elle était déjà soulevé du sol et emmené en direction de la maison sans que ces cris ne soient le moins du monde pris en compte. Les autres se mirent à rire en voyant Jun les saluer à la cantonade, la jeune femme sur l'épaule sans se départir de son sourire.

« Jun, jun, mon sac!!  
-Tout à l'heure, tu n'en as pas besoin!!  
-Mais on est pas tout seul..!  
-C'est bon, tante Misa je suis grand maintenant! » rit Akira en se blotissant contre son amie Aoi;  
« Tu vois....plus de protestation?  
-Hum... »dit misa au dos de Jun s'appuyant tout naturellement sur son coude comme si cette position était tout à fait normale. « non, tu peux y aller. Oh, bonjour Masaki-kun, Satoshi-kun!! » continua t-elle en passant le seuil de la maison sur l'épaule de son amoureux.

Sho alla à la rencontre de Masaki attendri de le trouver toujours plus beau encore que dans son souvenir, se disant qu'il n'aurait désormais plus d'effort de mémoire à faire.

« Prêt pour le grand jour? » souffla t-il à son oreille.

Masaki répondit en plaquant un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit rougir Sho. Il alla cacher sa joie en ramassant timidement les bagages laissés en plan par sa patronne et les siens avant de prendre la main de son homme pour entrer dans le ryokan.  
Satoshi alla prendre le sac d'Aoi la saluant avec douceur, sa conversation s'étant sérieusement étoffée depuis la dernière fois.   
Ils devisèrent joyeusement tout en montant à l'étage. Mais cette fois ci, Aoi ne s'arrêta pas à sa chambre habituelle.  
Satoshi la suivit avec interet alors qu'elle entamait une nouvelle volée de marche.  
Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de l'ainé et se retourna pour lui sourire. Il la regarda interdit et elle pointa du doigt sa chambre. Celle qu'il avait partagé avec Rei.   
Satoshi posa le bagage au sol, et s'approcha d'elle doucement, le regard sérieux.  
Il lui prit la main et il vit une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans son regard. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de désigner la porte pour lui faire comprendre l'envie qu'elle avait de partager sa chambre mais il l'en détourna.   
Il l'entraina à sa suite et alla ouvrir une nouvelle porte à l'opposé.  
C'était une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était très vaste et lumineuse et abritait un grand lit couvert d'un patchwork bariolé et accueillant. Des fleurs embaumaient la pièce et au mur un tableau la représentait alors qu'elle riait joyeusement.  
Ses meubles de bois clairs, magnifiques dans leur dénuement semblaient avoir des décennies mais cette chambre avait de toute évidence était réaménagé récemment.   
Aoi se tourna vers Satoshi qui ne la quittait pas des yeux et attendait qu'elle eu fini de faire le tour de la pièce avec anxiété.  
Quand elle se tourna vers lui le regard humide, il vint se mettre face à elle et s' accompagnant de signes lui expliqua.  
« C'était la chambre de mes parents. Je l'ai aménagée pour toi...pour nous si tu veux bien. Depuis que tu as quitté le ryokan la première fois en fait. »  
Aoi lui demanda ce qu'il en était de la chambre qu'elle savait être la sienne.  
Le jeune homme lui reprit la main et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la pièce en question, ouvrant la porte pour la laisser se glisser à l'intérieur.  
Dans cette pièce baignée de lumière était installés deux chevalets de peinture face à face. Des toiles vierges attendaient d'être remplies et d'autres qu'Aoi ne connaissait pas fleurissaient contre les murs.  
Elle se retourna et vit son regard interrogateur et doux.

« Alors...qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »lui demanda t-il.

Aoi alla jusqu'à lui et entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules enfouissant le nez dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de peinture et de savon qu'elle avait appris à tant aimer.  
Satoshi resta un moment interdit avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille avec bonheur.

« Tu es tout seul? » demanda Akira à Nino laissé en plan à côté de la voiture.  
« Tu es drolement observateur.. »fit remarquer le jeune homme amèrement.  
« Moi je ne suis jamais tout seul, tu sais...et je crois que Papa et Aoi vont se marier, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas si triste qu'oncle Masaki s'en aille avec oncle Sho.  
-Tant mieux pour toi. » soupira Nino sans lever le nez de ses affaires.  
« Tu veux venir voir ma cabane?  
-J'en ai pas vraiment envie tu sais...je vais d'abord rentrer mes bagages, je crois...mais une autre fois promis!  
-Tu dis ça mais je suis sur que c'est pour que je te laisse tranquille.  
-T'es malin pour ton age...  
-Alors viens maintenant, après il va faire nuit et on ne verra plus rien.  
-attend, je... »  
Mais il eu beau protester, rien n'y fit. Il se retrouva à suivre le petit garçon déterminé tiré par le bras jusqu'à l'orée des arbres.  
Il se retrouva au pied d'une magnifique maison perchée dont Sho lui avait déjà parlé.

« Et bien, t'es têtu dis donc! »dit il en mettant ses mains sur les hanches reprenant son souffle « T'es bien le neveu de ta tante..famille de tête de mule.... »  
« Je t'entend, Ninomiya...surveille un peu tes paroles! » lui dit une voix féminine en haut de l'arbre, faisant rire aux éclats le petit garçon. Nino leva les yeux et vit accoudé à la rambarde une jeune femme brune, une barette passée dans les cheveux rabattant une mèche rebelle sur le côté. Elle lui souriait.

« Monte dire ça ici, si t'es un homme...  
-Ju..ri..? »


End file.
